Kingdom Fantasy
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Crossover KH x FF VIII x FF XIII principalement. La lutte contre les sorciers et les fal'Cies n'était pas censée arriver. Mais personne ne soupçonne que l'académie que l'on fréquente recèle de nombreux ennemis... CHAP 1 CORRIGÉ.
1. Introduction

_CHAPITRE MIS A JOUR LE 8 MAI 2011_

Le projet qui me tient le plus à cœur. ;)

Mais avant ça, quelques petites précision :  
- je n'ai joué qu'à KH 358/2 Days, donc les termes que je vais employer viendront de ce jeu.  
- j'ai simplement vu des vidéos de FF XIII et je connais en gros l'histoire, donc certaines choses pourront peut-être vous paraître étranges et insensés.  
- Sora n'existe pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'aime pas. 8D Mais c'est aussi parce que je compte intégrer un élément qui ne sera pas cohérent s'il est là.  
- Kingdom Fantasy sera basé sur la structure de la BGU de FF VIII, à savoir les salles de classe au premier et deuxième étage (où il y a le bureau du proviseur), et tout le reste au rez-de-chaussée (cafétéria, infirmerie, bibliothèque, serre de combat, parking, dortoirs).

**Résumé :** Cross-over KH & FF (principalement VIII & XIII).

Dans ce monde, les Sans-cœur sont constamment en train de ravager les villes, attaquant par instinct et attirés par l'organe leur manquant. Mais il y a une menace beaucoup plus grande qui règne : des sorcières sont apparues il y a de ça quelques siècles ainsi que des fal'Cie, monstre donnant une malédiction à ceux qu'ils croisent, devenant donc des l'Cie. Il semblerait qu'ils aient un but précis, en s'attaquant comme ça aux humains, plus particulièrement aux académies : Kingdom Fantasy en premier.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Square Enix. J'ai cependant changé quelques éléments concernant les l'Cies et les fal'Cies.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

« Mais il est où ? Raaah, tu veux pas m'aider à le chercher ? Je le trouve plus !

- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu as lancé ton sac en rentrant hier soir alors qu'il était ouvert… »

Dans l'un des dortoirs pour hommes, c'était la grosse panique. Roxas et Ventus Harvey, deux jumeaux, recherchaient activement un objet de très grande valeur appartenant à l'académie Kingdom Fantasy : un _téléphone portable_. La veille, Ventus était rentré d'une mission qu'on lui avait confiée – elle consistait à abattre des Sans-cœurs, des monstres ne possédant pas de cœur, dans une certaine zone – et, tellement épuisé, il s'affala directement dans son lit en lançant son sac par terre. Celui-ci était ouvert, étant donné qu'il lui avait fallu prendre sa carte d'élève pour pouvoir entrer dans les dortoirs, et manque de chance, le portable avait glissé et à présent plus personne ne le retrouvait. Roxas s'interrogeait encore sur comment son frère pouvait être aussi maladroit quand il le voulait. Il en venait même à se demander si leurs caractères, pourtant si opposés, provenaient de la même cellule.

Seulement, pourquoi ces objets électroniques étaient-ils aussi précieux ?

« Tu aurais dû prendre le temps de le rendre au proviseur, tout de même…, soupira Roxas après avoir cherché sous leurs lits. Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de les avoir sur nous.

- Je sais, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour aller le voir ! répliqua Ventus. En plus, il était vingt-trois heures passées, et le couvre-feu est à vingt-deux heures et demi… Je voulais pas avoir d'ennuis ! »

En effet, dans l'académie Kingdom Fantasy, les téléphones portables étaient prohibés. Les élèves ne pouvaient les utiliser qu'en missions, afin de pouvoir contacter leurs coéquipiers ou l'établissement en cas de problème. En dehors de ces cas-là, l'adjoint du proviseur jugeait inutile de laisser les élèves en posséder, car cela pourrait « nuire à leur progression scolaire ».

Ventus, aussi appelé Ven, fouillait frénétiquement ses poches. Il se disait qu'au final, il ne l'avait peut-être pas rangé dans son sac. Il commençait à paniquer car lui et son frère devaient aller en cours dans un quart d'heure, et qu'il n'était pas recommandé d'arriver en retard. De plus, l'académie était vaste : les salles de classes se trouvaient au premier étage, tandis que les dortoirs se situaient au rez-de-chaussée, de quoi s'alarmer. Au final, ce fut Roxas qui retrouva le précieux objet, coincé entre le bureau de travail et le mur, endroit très difficile à atteindre… Il dut s'armer de quelque ustensile comme une règle pour pouvoir récupérer le téléphone. Lorsqu'il réussit, il le tendit à son jumeau qui lui sauta dessus tout en le remerciant. Roxas, pressé par le temps, pria Ventus de le lâcher pour qu'ils puissent aller en cours. Ce dernier sursauta et obéit immédiatement, puis ils partirent sans plus attendre

* * *

Il leur fallut courir pour arriver à l'heure, puisque dix minutes de trajet séparaient les dortoirs des salles de classe. Sachant que Ventus n'était pas totalement prêt lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la disparition du portable, la vitesse de course avait été doublée. Heureusement pour eux, ils atteignirent leur salle pile au moment où la sonnerie de huit heures retentit, ce qui provoqua des applaudissements de la part des autres élèves. C'était une sorte de rituel, à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrivait in extremis avant le début des cours, tout le monde le félicitait. A se demander qui avait inventé ce système.

Roxas et Ventus étaient dans la même classe, et ce depuis qu'ils étudiaient en deuxième cycle, dit « argent ». Lors du premier cycle, appelé « bronze », il leur arrivait de ne pas être ensemble, mais ces dernières années ils purent s'entraider pour tout ce qui concernait la scolarité.

S'asseyant à sa place, Roxas soupira en accrochant son sac sur la boucle prévue à cet effet de sa table. Olette Joran, la jeune fille assise derrière lui, l'aborda.

« Comment cela se fait que tu sois en retard, alors que tu es d'habitude à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- C'est à cause de mon frère…, souffla Roxas. Il a réussi à perdre un portable que le proviseur lui avait prêté pour une mission.

- Oh, je vois. »

Olette était une bonne amie à Roxas depuis le premier cycle. Tous deux, accompagnés de Hayner Mitra et de Pence Roab, formaient un quatuor d'amis. Mais depuis quelques années, ce groupe se divisa peu à peu, chacun travaillant sur ses cours ou bien traînant avec d'autres personnes. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de conserver ce lien d'amitié.

Le professeur arriva une minute après la sonnerie. Les élèves regrettaient que M. Xigbar vienne toujours très tôt, ce qui leur laissait très peu de temps pour se remettre du cours précédent. D'autant plus que la matière qu'il enseignait n'était pas la préférée de tous : les mathématiques.

« Alors les gamins, j'espère que vous avez tous fait votre DM ! s'exclama-t-il tout en s'installant au bureau. Parce que sinon, je vous demanderais de le rendre cet après-midi, même si vous n'avez pas le temps ! C'est important le calcul des distances qui nous séparent des choses autour de nous, surtout lorsque nous sommes en territoire ennemi ! »

Mine de rien, Xigbar donnait toujours des exercices qui leur servaient plus ou moins lors des cours pratiques, à savoir des combats entre élèves ou contre des simulations de Sans-cœurs. Ainsi, certains regrettaient amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté le professeur quand ils se retrouvaient dans une situation étudiée en cours, et que la difficulté à s'en sortir se présentait.

Les étudiants de quatrième argent, dernière année du second cycle, soupirèrent en entendant Xigbar annoncer ceci, se remémorant de la complexité du DM. Certains s'y étaient mis à plusieurs pour le réussir parfaitement, car une seule faute pouvait tromper tout le calcul. Ventus avait demandé à ses amis qu'ils s'entraident pour ce devoir, à savoir Roxas, Olette, Hayner, Pence et Hope Estheim. La rédaction du DM se réalisa donc à six, chose plutôt peu commune si le groupe n'avait pas les mêmes réponses. Xigbar passa dans les rangs pour ramasser les copies de ses élèves, en jetant quelques coups d'œil pour voir les résultats donnés.

« Eh ben, j'ai bien fait de vous donner ce devoir à faire ! Je sens que la correction va être facile ! »

Xigbar parlait toujours d'une manière assez hautaine, mais les élèves trouvaient cela beaucoup mieux que de faire face à une armoire à glace… Tout le monde commença à paniquer en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire, signifiant que la majorité des élèves avaient échoué dans l'énonciation de la réponse. Roxas resta calme quand l'homme au bandeau noir prit sa copie, d'ailleurs celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de ramasser les autres. Le blond sourit légèrement, se demandant quelle réaction son professeur allait avoir en corrigeant son DM, puisqu'il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas faux. Si tel était le cas, cela signifiait que le devoir des cinq autres personnes l'était également.

Lorsque Xigbar finit de faire le tour de toute la classe, il se posta devant le tableau où il appuya sur un bouton pour que l'écran holographique s'allume, et ainsi sélectionner un texte qu'il montra aux adolescents : il s'agissait de toutes les matières qu'ils étudiaient et le nombre d'heures placées dans l'emploi du temps pour chacune d'entre elles. Parce que oui, Xigbar était le professeur en charge de la classe quatrième B argent.

« Bien, cela fait un mois que la rentrée est passée, et vous êtes normalement habitués à vos emplois du temps, déclara-t-il. Les cours pratiques n'ont débuté qu'il y a deux semaines, et vous aviez le même nombre d'heures de magie et d'arme. Maintenant, vous avez le droit de choisir le nombre d'heures que vous voudrez, selon vos capacités. »

Chaque année, la même chose se passait. Les élèves devaient obligatoirement prendre des cours de magie et d'arme, dont le nombre d'heures variaient selon eux. Si un étudiant décidait d'équilibrer ses capacités, il aurait maximum trois heures pour l'une et quatre pour l'autre. Libre à lui ensuite de les diviser, et ainsi avoir par exemple une heure de magie contre six d'arme, sachant que les cours se répartissaient sur toute la semaine. Cela permettait d'avoir des étudiants tout aussi polyvalents que spécialisés.

« J'aimerai une liste d'élèves avec le choix de leurs heures pour après-demain, exigea Xigbar. Qui s'en charge ? Oh ? Harvey ? Très bien, mais j'aimerais que ton frère vérifie ensuite. »

Le professeur adressa un sourire moqueur à Ventus. Il aimait particulièrement les jumeaux car leurs comportements opposés l'amusaient. Face à ça, l'aîné des Harvey grommela, se demandant pourquoi l'homme était obligé de faire de telles remarques. Roxas haussa les épaules, ayant l'habitude que les adultes lui demandent de « surveiller » son frère car il pouvait très bien être premier de la classe s'il s'y mettait sérieusement que faire des choses insensées et idiotes.

L'homme au bandeau noir changea l'affichage de l'écran holographique pour laisser place à des calculs et des schémas : le corrigé du DM. En voyant cela, les élèves poussèrent des soupirs de plainte et d'exaspération, signe qu'ils avaient effectivement raté le devoir.

Ils passèrent l'heure à la compréhension de l'énoncé ainsi que la procédure à utiliser, faisant endormir quelques petits malins. Heureusement pour cela, Xigbar leur lança quelques craies sur la tête pour les réveiller – à se demander d'où il les sortait, puisque le « tableau » était tactile. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se nommait « l'Archer » il maniait deux fusils avec lesquels sa précision de tir était inégalable.

L'heure suivante fut une étude de symboles antiques, servant d'alphabet à l'ancienne langue dont certains textes importants étaient écrits ainsi. Il était donc indispensable de les connaître pour savoir les lire.

A la pause d'un quart d'heure – toutes les deux heures – Ventus s'empressa d'aller demander le choix des heures de ses camarades. Lui choisit deux heures de magie et cinq heures d'arme, qu'il avait déjà noté sur la feuille ainsi que celles de Roxas – à savoir trois heures de magie et quatre d'arme.

« Que je récapitule, résuma Ven. Hope ce sera cinq heures de magie et deux heures d'arme, Hayner et Pence une heure de magie et six heures d'arme, Olette c'est l'inverse. Exact ?

- Ouais, dirent en chœur les quatre adolescents.

- Ensuite, continua le blond, y'a trois heures de magie et quatre heures d'arme pour Riku, une heure d'arme et six heures de magie pour Namine, deux heures d'arme et cinq heures de magie pour Kairi… »

Ventus marmonna dans sa barbe toutes les heures qu'il avait déjà notées, divagant entre les rangs afin d'inscrire le choix du reste de la classe sur sa feuille.

Si un élève n'avait aucune compétence pour les armes, il apprenait à manier divers accessoires comme des fils, aiguilles et autres outils. Dans le cas de la magie, il devait obligatoirement avoir les bases, soit le soin et les magies élémentaires. Dans ce monde, les enfants naissaient avec la possibilité de manier une arme, définie à leur naissance, qu'elle apparaît selon la volonté du détenteur. Les parents n'avaient en général aucune influence sur cette capacité, ainsi le père pouvait maîtriser l'épée mais le fils l'arc. Le flux magique était présent dans tous les êtres vivants, aussi bien les humains que les Sans-cœur. Ces monstres attaquaient les autres êtres par instinct, attirés par cet organe leur manquant.

Les deux heures suivants furent un cours de sport, avec M. Xaldin. Son corps imposant et endurant faisait de lui le parfait sportif. Les élèves se changèrent en dix minutes et rejoignirent leur professeur sur le terrain. Le sport qu'ils pratiquaient en ce moment était le basketball, que les étudiants appréciaient plutôt bien.

« Aujourd'hui est un cours spécial, décréta Xaldin. Vous allez faire un cours commun avec les troisièmes A or. Eux aussi font du basketball en ce moment et je me suis mis en accord avec M. Cyan pour ce cours-ci, où vous ferez des matchs. Ce sera quatre équipes par classe, soit sept personnes par équipe. »

Les adolescents se mirent à former les équipes, tous sachant plus ou moins à qui demander. Un groupe était déjà préparé : Roxas, Ventus, Hope, Hayner, Pence et Olette. La dernière personne n'ayant pas encore été choisie, ils acceptèrent Naminé avec eux. La fille Joran se sentait un peu seule en présence de tous ces garçons, et la blonde était une bonne amie.

Mais cette composition était bien particulière, car justement ils allaient affronter les _troisièmes A or_. La classe de leurs aînés, mais aussi amis du troisième cycle qu'ils fréquentaient toujours. D'ailleurs, ils les voyaient en train de composer leurs équipes également, et Roxas, Ventus et Hope furent ravis en voyant une certaine bande.

« Vous pouvez choisir vos adversaire, déclara Xaldin. Mettez-vous en place. »

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Roxas s'avança dans la direction d'une équipe, à laquelle il adressa un petit sourire. Celle-ci était composée d'Axel Geraldine, Terra Kramer, Aqua Sung, Demyx Irwatex, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt et Irvine Kinneas. Ils remarquèrent le blond arriver près d'eux.

« Hey ! salua Axel. Je savais bien qu'on vous affronterait !

- On pouvait choisir, alors on a décidé que notre cible, ce sera vous ! expliqua joyeusement Ventus. 'Sont où Squall et les autres ?

- Dans une autre équipe, puisqu'on pouvait être que sept ! répondit Zell. Mais bon, vous pourrez toujours les affronter après !

- C'est vrai, approuva Hope. Mais pour l'instant, ce sera vous. »

En voyant que toutes les équipes s'étaient préparées, Xaldin annonça le début des matchs en sifflant dans son sifflet, après avoir précisé qu'ils dureraient dix minutes.

La balle avait été lâchée au milieu du terrain, et tout le monde se rua dessus afin de la prendre. Zell fut extrêmement rapide et réussit à intercepter la balle avant qu'Hayner ne la saisisse complètement, puisqu'il avait déjà posé une main dessus. Le tatoué commença à dribbler vers le panier adverse, jetant des coups d'œil sur les côtés pour savoir si une personne de son équipe était démarquée. Il rouspéta en voyant que Roxas le collait aux basques, et que Ventus bloquait constamment Terra : les deux jumeaux étaient toujours stratégiques. Enfin, dans certains cas.

« Tss…, soupira Zell. Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi collant, Rox' !

- Désolé de te l'apprendre, alors…, s'excusa faussement Roxas. Hope, prends la balle !

- Quoi ? » s'étonna le punk.

Zell tourna vivement la tête sur le côté gauche où effectivement l'argenté se trouvait là et prit le ballon dans la volée, pendant un moment d'inattention de la part du blond. Celui-ci grommela et se mit à la poursuite de son adversaire. Hope tourna les talons tout en dribblant en espérant pouvoir atteindre le panier ou faire une passe, mais c'était sans compter sur Axel qui arriva à la vitesse de la lumière pour ainsi récupérer la balle. Le rouquin, satisfait de lui, fit signe à Aqua qu'il allait lui faire une passe. Celle-ci réceptionna magistralement la forme ronde en caoutchouc puis s'avança à son tour vers le panier. Pence, Olette et Naminé se trouvaient là, essayant de bloquer la jeune fille qui semblait être sur le point de lancer son objet. Elle devait être à peu près à deux mètres du panier, mais elle tenta malgré tout son tir, sous les regards étonnés de ses adversaires : la balle se cogna violemment contre le panneau, avant de rouler sur les rebords du cerceau, s'arrêtant petit à petit pour finir par tomber dans le filet. Un point de gagné pour les troisièmes or. Toute l'équipe s'exclama, félicitant Aqua pour sa précision et sa confiance en soi. Elle avait toujours été très précise dans ses mouvements. L'équipe des quatrièmes ne perdait pas espoir, puisque le match venait à peine de débuter.

La balle se trouvait dans le camp des oréens. Terra fit une passe à Selphie dès le début du second round, et celle-ci progressa rapidement vers le milieu du terrain, Demyx et Zell à ses côtés. Ventus fonça tête baissée vers l'adversaire, mais il semblerait que son acte ne fut pas vain puisqu'il réussit à arracher la balle lors des dribbles de la brune. Cette dernière soupira en voyant qu'elle avait manqué de prudence, puis avertit le danger à Irvine et Axel en criant. Ceux-ci leur fit un signe pour dire qu'ils avaient reçu le message, et ils ne tardèrent pas à voir une petite tête blonde s'approcher, ainsi que deux autres personnes : Hope et Roxas. Toutefois, ils étaient encombrés de deux autres blonds à la coiffure de punk qui essayaient de barrer la route à leurs opposants, mais au final cela arrangeait l'aîné des Harvey qui n'avait plus à se soucier de se faire prendre la balle… Axel se frotta les mains et s'approcha de Ventus pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, et accessoirement lui prendre le ballon.

« Roxaaas ! » s'écria Ventus en faisant une passe à son jumeau.

Ledit jumeau se retourna brusquement en entendant son prénom et réceptionna de justesse le projectile. Décidément, Ventus faisait toujours des folies. Il avait reculé de quelques pas à cause de la pression de la vitesse, mais il se ressaisit vite en se rappelant que Zell se trouvait toujours près de lui. Celui-ci s'était mis devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi de dribbler si le plus jeune essayait, il risquait de perdre la balle. Roxas fronça des sourcils et tenta de trouver un moyen, sachant qu'avec une passe, le tatoué pourrait facilement l'attraper. Il soupira : qui ne tente rien à rien. Il fit dribbler le ballon au sol en connaissant les risques et contourna Zell du côté droit avant de s'élancer vers le panier. L'oréen avait essayé de récupérer la balle, mais il semblait que Roxas avait trouvé le moyen pour le garder : être dos à lui. Le plus petit des deux se trouvait à présent à un mètre du panier, où il jugea utile d'essayer de marquer un point. Voyant Irvine arriver, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et lança le ballon, qui retomba directement dans le filet.

« _Yes_ ! » s'exclama Hayner en brandissant son poing.

Un point partout. Et le match n'avait débuté que depuis trois minutes…

Finalement, au bout des dix minutes, l'équipe gagnante fut celle des troisièmes qui marqua six points contre cinq points pour les quatrièmes. Ils avaient tous essayé de marquer un point, et tout le monde eut des rôles différents à chaque fois – à savoir attaquant et défenseur. Ils avaient ensuite fait un autre match contre une autre équipe, donc l'équipe de Roxas avait choisi celle de Squall Leonhart. Celui-ci se trouvait en compagnie de Linoa Heartilly, Marluxia Hyuki, Larxene Relin, Zexion Drem, Saïx Keror et une fille à la queue de cheval, Karine Beth. Cette fois-ci, le score était beaucoup plus réduit, chaque équipe bloquant constamment les tirs de l'autre. C'était déjà rare qu'une personne réussisse à atteindre le panier sans encombre, alors pour marquer un point… Surtout quand une Larxene en furie hurlait quand elle voyait que la balle était passée de l'autre camp, encore plus quand c'était la faute au fana de fleurs – Marluxia. Résultat : match nul avec deux points partout.

Xaldin arrêta quelques instants les matchs pour faire un récapitulatif des points, et informer certains élèves de quatrièmes ce qui allait ou pas dans leurs mouvements. Il était très pointilleux en ce qui concernait la participation de chacun et des compétences individuelles pouvant être améliorées. Ce petit discours dura cinq minutes, durant lesquelles les étudiants acquiesçaient, mais leur principale envie était de retourner faire un petit match. Puis soudain, des bruits de crépitement retentirent à travers tout le terrain, faisant sursauter tout le monde : Axel venait d'utiliser une magie de Brasier, et cet acte sembla faire rouspéter certains.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? hurla Larxene, ayant eu un grand bond dans son cœur.

- Tu pourras faire brûler des trucs quand tu seras en cours pratique…, proposa Irvine en haussant les épaules.

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! coupa net Axel. Ne me dites pas que vous avez rien vu ? Des Sans-cœur ont pénétré l'académie, j'en ai juste éliminé un ! »

Son ton était sérieux, mais personne ne le croyait. Au contraire, cela provoqua un fou rire général, et Axel fulmina. Il préféra ne pas s'en préoccuper et jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier la non-présence de monstres, mais cela ne fut pas la peine puisqu'il entendit un frottement métallique à sa droite, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Roxas et de Ventus, ayant déployé leur Keyblade. Ces deux-là possédaient une arme assez spéciale, puisqu'il se trouvait qu'elle ne pouvait être maniée que par des personnes ayant un cœur pur et principalement de lumière. Les seuls autres adolescents qu'il connaissait qui en maîtrisait une étaient Terra, Aqua et Riku.

« Il n'a pas menti, informa Roxas en jetant des regards méfiants dans toute la zone. J'ai senti la présence de plusieurs Sans-cœur aux alentours.

- Moi aussi, intervint Ventus. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient dangereux, par contre. »

C'était étonnant car ni Xaldin, ni Cyan n'avaient ressenti d'aura maléfique. Pourtant ils étaient les plus expérimentés entre eux tous. Ils lâchèrent un juron en pensant qu'ils s'étaient faits devancés par des enfants ainsi qu'en voyant l'arrivée en masse de fourmis géantes noires aux yeux dorés, les Ombres, et d'Elmidea, des insectes bleus proches du moustique (1). En effet, ces Sans-cœur-ci n'étaient pas dangereux, mais en groupe cela pouvait vite devenir difficile. Tous les élèves dégainèrent leur arme ou se préparèrent mentalement pour lancer des sorts, se ruant sur leurs ennemis. Les attaques fusaient de partout, ne laissant pas les monstres contre-attaquer, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient cinquante-six… Demyx avait sorti son sitar, faisait vibrer les cordes qui déstabilisait les ennemis à cause des ondes sonores, laissant donc les autres les abattre : Irvine tirait à l'aide son fusil, Zell utilisait la force de ses poings, Linoa et Hope envoyaient leur boomerang, Squall tranchait les monstres avec sa gunblade, Selphie les assommait avec son nunchaku, Larxene lançait ses poignards, Axel ses chakrams enflammés, Saïx les attaquait avec sa claymore presque de la même façon que Marluxia avec sa faux, Zexion lisait des incantations magiques, Roxas, Ventus, Riku, Aqua et Terra brandissaient leur Keyblade. C'était un vrai capharnaüm dont même les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à s'y retrouver, entre les attaques magiques et physiques. D'ailleurs, ils jugèrent inutile qu'ils interviennent, laissant leurs élèves se débrouiller étant donné que la situation n'était pas tellement critique. Les Ombres essayaient tant bien que mal de griffer leurs cibles, mais ils se faisaient vite pulvérisés. Les Elmideas aussi n'avaient pas le temps de piquer les étudiants, mais leur venin se répandait quand ils étaient tranchés.

« Hep, les accros aux tranchants ! interpela Selphie en abattant un Elmidea. Vous feriez mieux de vous occupez des Ombres que des Elmideas, leur venin pourrait être fatal si on en est saupoudré !

- On veut bien, mais il faut se défendre quand même ! répliqua Ventus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laissez-moi faire… » soupira Zexion.

L'étudiant aux cheveux bleutés commença à réciter des paroles toutes aussi incompréhensibles les unes que les autres, avant qu'un vaste tourbillon de flammes ne se déclenche autour de lui. Certains élèves, surpris par la soudaine apparition de la tornade brûlante, reculèrent de quelques pas pour ne pas être pris par erreur dans l'attaque. Les Sans-cœur qui se trouvaient sur le chemin du feu se firent immédiatement brûlés, laissant derrière eux leurs cendres. La démonstration flamboyante dura une dizaine de secondes, durant lesquelles Zexion ne s'était pas arrêté dans son incantation.

A la fin, il ne restait plus aucun Sans-cœur. Quand le calme revint, Axel siffla en félicitant l'attaque impressionnante de son ami, et tous les autres adolescents étaient dans le même état d'admiration. Ils savaient plus ou moins tous que le jeune homme à la mèche était un surdoué, que ce soit en cours littéraires ou pratiques. Xaldin s'éclaircit la voix afin d'attirer leur attention.

« Vous avez su faire preuve de bonnes initiatives, durant cet affrontement. Je voudrais particulièrement féliciter les jumeaux Harvey ainsi que Geraldine, pour avoir ressenti la présence de Sans-cœur.

- Vous pouvez tous être fiers, déclara Cyan. Je pense que vous pouvez reprendr- »

Avant même que Cyan n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il vit Squall se mettre en position défensive en scrutant le haut du mur d'enceinte. Tout le monde suivit le regard du manieur de gunblade, et ils poussèrent un cri d'effroi en voyant un Sans-cœur géant apparaître : un Volatile, plus précisément un Avalanche. Axel sourit et voulut tout de suite s'acharner sur le nouvel ennemi, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Squall, qui lui avait prié d'attendre un instant.

« Foncer tête baissée n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution, tu devrais le savoir, le réprimanda-t-il.

- Hé, tu veux que je fasse quoi alors ? se renfrogna Axel. En plus, j'ai l'aptitude à bien maîtriser la magie de feu, alors…

- Tu oublies que c'est une espèce de Volatile, Axel, intervint Linoa. C'est assez dangereux !

- Evidemment, la p'tite amie suit le prince charmant… » marmonna le rouquin dans sa barbe.

Axel n'avait pas envie d'être tué à coup de gunblade, alors il avait prononcé ses mots tout bas seul Irvine l'avait entendu, se situant près de lui. Ce dernier refoula un rire pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, l'étouffant en posant une main sur sa bouche. Le rouquin finit par soupirer et, n'écoutant pas les conseils de ses amis, lança ses chakrams enflammés qui allèrent se planter violemment dans le cou de l'Avalanche, qui poussa un cri effroyable. Il gesticula dans tous les sens afin de faire tomber les armes qui lui causaient une douleur insoutenable. Seulement, comment allait-il faire pour les récupérer ?

« Voila pourquoi j'aime pas les Sans-cœur géants ! » pesta Axel.

Il fit disparaître ses anneaux pour les faire revenir entre ses mains. Il s'agissait d'une technique qu'il avait utilisée plusieurs fois, étant donné que ses offensives physiques étaient à projection ne revenant pas comme les boomerangs. Cette attaque réveilla chez l'Avalanche une envie de tout saccager, et il commença à foncer vers les étudiants, qui fuirent afin d'éviter de se faire crocheter par la gueule du monstre. Zexion commença à bombarder sa cible de sorts de feu au niveau de la queue, aidé par Kairi, Naminé et Hope, qui faisaient partis des bons magiciens. Les flammes atteignirent l'endroit indiqué, et le Volatile bleu ciel se posa sur le sol, blessé. A ce moment précis, tout le monde se rua sur lui et lui asséna toutes les offensives qu'ils pouvaient.

Le combat dura quelques minutes, durant lesquelles toutes les attaques possibles étaient lancées ainsi, des Foudres se montraient tout aussi utilisées que des Brasiers et les attaques physiques étaient variées. Xaldin et Cyan n'étaient pas intervenus, et voyant la mine fatiguée de leurs élèves, ils déclarèrent :

« Bien, le cours de sport a été interrompu par ces invasions de Sans-cœur, et vous avez l'air extrêmement fatigués. Nous arrêtons le cours d'aujourd'hui, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à votre prochain cours. »

Inutile de préciser que les étudiants semblaient tout d'un coup beaucoup plus enthousiasmés qu'il y avait une vingtaine de secondes. Ils partirent en vitesse vers les vestiaires pour se changer en poussant des cris de joie.

Une fois cela fait, tout le groupe d'amis – à savoir les quatrièmes et les troisièmes qui s'étaient affrontés au basketball – se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Il était impossible de trouver une table assez grande et longue pour qu'ils y soient tous ensemble, alors ils choisirent de s'installer sur deux tables proches l'une de l'autre. Mais avant cela, la queue pour se servir était assez longue, puisqu'il y avait leurs classes ainsi que d'autres étudiants qui devaient certainement avoir un cours en moins. Dans tous les cas, le repas s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, racontant leurs impressions sur les Sans-cœur et du combat qu'ils avaient effectué. En y repensant, l'Avalanche fut assez facile à vaincre, mais ce n'était pas étonnant au vu du nombre de personnes qui s'y étaient mises.

* * *

Dans la salle des professeurs, Xaldin et Cyan discutaient sur l'incident qui s'était déroulé durant le cours de sport.

« Comment les Sans-cœur ont-ils pu entrer dans l'académie ? s'interrogea Xaldin. Elle est pourtant protégée par des barrières empêchant ce genre d'intrusion…

- A moins que quelqu'un ait délibérément laissé les Sans-cœur entrer… Ou fait sortir ceux se trouvant dans la serre de combat. » proposa Cyan.

Xigbar, qui se trouvait dans la salle, avait écouté d'une oreille ce que disaient ses deux collègues. Il s'approcha d'eux et se joignit à la conversation. En général toujours flanqué d'un sourire un peu moqueur, cette fois-ci il prit une expression grave.

« A moins qu'il y ait un _traître_ parmi le personnel, ou les étudiants, déclara-t-il froidement. Personne de l'extérieur ne peut connaître le fonctionnement intérieur de Kingdom Fantasy, alors cette hypothèse est probable. Et puis… »

Il détourna légèrement la tête derrière lui, voulant montrer une certaine personne présente dans la salle. Les deux professeurs de sport suivirent discrètement le mouvement et froncèrent les sourcils en voyant à qui Xigbar voulait faire allusion.

« … j'ai ma petite idée. »

* * *

(1) Les monstres venant des FF seront considérés comme des Sans-cœur.

Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! Je sais que c'est fouillis, et tout...


	2. Une découverte

Les uniformes de KF sont ceux de FF VIII : les étudiants, ceux des académiciens de Balamb Garden ; et l'uniforme de l'armée est celui des Seeds mais en bleu foncé.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Une découverte.**

L'après-midi ne se déroula pas comme les autres jours : le proviseur Cid Kramer, le père de Terra, avait convoqué Roxas et Ventus dans son bureau, à leur plus grande surprise. Ils durent laisser leur groupe d'amis en plein repas pour rejoindre le vieil homme, intrigués.

Les deux jumeaux prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au deuxième étage. Le bureau du proviseur se trouvait directement sur la droite, une fois sorti de l'appareil électrique. Roxas toqua à la porte où la voix grave et calme de Cid autorisa l'entrée. La salle comportait deux bibliothèques, contre deux murs opposés de part et d'autre du bureau, derrière lequel le principal Kramer se trouvait dans son fauteuil. Il fit signe aux blonds de s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de lui, ce qu'ils firent. Il se redressa et posa ses coudes sur le bureau, les mains jointes ensemble et prit la parole.

« - Bien, Xaldin m'a mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une heure. Je savais que vous étiez de bons élèves. Ah, cela me rappelle les prouesses de Squall à votre âge !

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Questionna Roxas, nerveux.

- Vous savez que l'exécution de missions ne se fait qu'à partir du troisième cycle, ou à la limite la dernière année argent, non ? Ventus en a déjà effectué deux en un mois, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous pourrez en être chargés régulièrement.

- Tous les deux ? S'exclama Ven. Seuls ou avec des gens ?

- Même si c'est vous, je préférerais qu'un adamantinéen vous accompagne les premières fois. Les oréens doivent se concentrer pour réussir correctement leur cycle. »

A Kingdom Fantasy, les étudiants avaient plusieurs possibilités à la fin de la dernière année or : soit ils passaient un examen pour devenir Seed débutant ou faire partie de l'armée de l'académie, soit ils partaient pour étudier ailleurs. Dans les deux premiers cas, le cursus durait jusqu'à vingt-trois ans, soit cinq ans après le cycle or. La différence entre un Seed et un membre de l'armée était que les Seeds étaient des soldats d'élite, rapportant généralement des fonds à l'académie en effectuant des missions plus dangereuses, comme la protection d'une personne importante ou une exploration d'un terrain piégé. Mais ce statut était dur à atteindre, et si les étudiants échouaient l'examen de fin de cycle, ils avaient la possibilité de soit retenter leur chance l'année prochaine, soit devenir un membre de l'armée. Dans le cas inverse, l'élève devenait un Seed confirmé. Mais ces voies étaient facultatives, ils pouvaient très bien arrêter leurs études à dix-huit ans.

Le directeur farfouilla dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau, certainement l'un de ceux qui contenaient les ordres de mission, et en tendit un à Ven. Celui-ci le prit et le déplia, curieux de savoir quel genre d'escapade il avait à faire avec son frère : une inspection dans un lieu abandonné. Les deux jumeaux froncèrent des sourcils, abasourdis. Ils lancèrent un regard à Cid, geste qui exprimait leur incompréhension. L'adulte hocha la tête et sourit, avant de leur donner une « explication ».

« Les deux adamantinéens qui vous accompagneront vous expliqueront. Allez finir votre repas et préparer vos affaires. Vous pouvez disposer, bonne chance ! »

Peu convaincus, les blonds saluèrent le proviseur et franchirent la porte, puis empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Leurs amis allaient sûrement leur poser des questions, et ils seraient très surpris de savoir ce qu'avait été le sujet de cette convocation !

Arrivés à la cafétéria, ils virent que la table qu'ils occupaient était toujours aussi remplie par des têtes connues, même après dix minutes d'absence. Selphie tourna la tête et les aperçut, informant donc le reste du groupe en les pointant du doigt. Roxas et Ventus les rejoignirent de nouveau, répondant à la question posée par Terra.

« - Qu'est-ce que mon père voulait ?

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, on fera officiellement des missions ! Répondit Ven en avalant un morceau de pain.

- Des missions ? S'étonnèrent tous en dévisageant les deux jumeaux.

- Y'a peu de quatrièmes argent qui effectuent officiellement des missions, expliqua Zell. J'me souviens comment j'avais été déçu de savoir que Squall en faisait et pas moi !

- C'était à cause de ton comportement, si je me souviens bien Tête de hérisson ! »

Tout le monde leva la tête pour apercevoir un étudiant blond, le visage balafré d'une cicatrice diagonale entre les deux yeux, l'expression moqueuse : Seifer Almasy, leader du comité disciplinaire. Il accomplissait parfaitement son rôle, faisant régner l'ordre dans toute l'académie et tout le monde craignait de passer sous son jugement. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille, blonde également, le visage encadré par deux mèches et une chevelure attachée avec une pince : Quistis Trèpe, une élève très prometteuse qui risquait même d'être promue Seed confirmée alors qu'elle n'était qu'en première adamantine ! Ces deux-là étaient dans la même classe, tous deux dix-huit ans. Squall et Seifer s'étaient battus à cause d'une provocation de ce dernier, affligeant ainsi à l'autre une blessure au visage à coup de gunblade à la rentrée de cette année. Ils se considéraient comme rivaux depuis la seconde argent, le fils Almasy ayant eu vent des prouesses du brun à la gunblade alors qu'il était son cadet d'un an, et Quistis devait les interrompre dans leurs conflits occasionnels.

Zell serra des poings en entendant la magnifique appellation à son égard.

« - Comment ça « Tête de hérisson » ? Tu veux pas arrêter !

- Tu préfères « Blondinet en pétard », alors ? Répliqua sournoisement Seifer, sous le soupir désespéré de Quistis.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on va y aller, déclara Axel. Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on est là. »

Les jumeaux Harvey acquiescèrent, devant aller se préparer pour la mission. Les autres suivirent le mouvement dans un fracas bruyant en faisant reculer leur chaise, déposant leur plateau sur le tapis roulant destiné à aller vers les cuisines. Ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent vers le campus, laissant Roxas et Ventus faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un peu moins d'une heure avant le début des prochains cours, alors le groupe d'amis décida de faire passer le temps en discutant, assis confortablement sur les pelouses.

Les deux jumeaux arrivèrent à leur dortoir, où ils trouvèrent leurs deux colocataires, Palom Sidia et Vivi Orunitia. Ceux-ci étaient en train de prendre quelques livres, certainement pour le prochain cours. Ventus et Roxas les saluèrent, avant d'enfourner quelques affaires dans un sac. Palom, curieux, s'avança vers eux et lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Roxas.

« - Vous faîtes quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- On se prépare pour une mission, répondit Roxas en mettant un carnet dans son sac.

- Oh, la chance ! »

Palom était très vantard, et le fait de savoir qu'il ne partait toujours pas en mission l'enrageait.

Les jumeaux Harvey échangèrent leur uniforme de Kingdom Fantasy contre des vêtements de civils. Ils habillés presque pareil : un haut noir à col, un gilet – blanc d'un côté et noir de l'autre pour Ven, blanc pour Roxas -, un pantalon gris et noir et des baskets. Une fois fini, Ventus s'excusa auprès du magicien noir et partir avec son frère, le laissant donc bouder dans son coin.

Le point de rendez-vous était à l'entrée de l'académie, dans la petite cour qui séparait le bâtiment de la grille, à treize heures et demie. Ven était impatient de partir, jetant des regards pleins d'espoir pour essayer d'apercevoir deux adamantinéens. Puis au final, les deux blonds entendirent un cri strident avant d'être prix au piège par deux bras qui entouraient leur cou, de quoi paniquer. La tornade était rousse, deux petites couettes basses en guise de coiffure, habillée d'une manière légère et des perles ornaient ses vêtements presque partout, ainsi que de nombreux bracelets aux poignets. L'aîné des deux frères avait du mal à respirer, de même pour son cadet, et essayait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à son « agresseur » qu'il aimerait bien se détacher d'elle… Heureusement pour eux, un homme blond baraqué portant un bandana noir ainsi qu'un long manteau beige arriva pour arrêter ce supplice.

« - Vanille, tu les étrangles ! Avertit-il.

- Oh, pardon ! Déclara-t-elle en les lâchant. Mais c'est trop mignon, des jumeaux ! »

La dénommée Vanille bafouilla quelques commentaires sur le duo, qui la dévisagea en se disant qu'elle était complètement folle. Elle se fit de nouveau reprendre par le grand blond.

« - 'Vous inquiétez pas, elle est comme ça de nature ! Lança-t-il. Je suis Snow Villiers, en troisième adamantine.

- Oerba Dia Vanille, en seconde adamantine !

- Oerba Dia ? » S'étranglèrent les deux jumeaux.

Ce nom les étonnait car ils le connaissaient, puisqu'une de leur camarade de classe se nommait ainsi : Oerba Dia Kairi. Qui pourrait croire que ces deux jeunes filles soient sœurs avec une telle différence, autant physique que caractérielle ? D'autant plus que Kairi n'avait jamais mentionné la présence d'une sœur dans l'académie…

Vanille sourit et supposa que les deux blonds connaissaient Kairi, au vue de leur réaction. Snow essaya de reconnaître les jumeaux, mais il se trompa.

« - Nop, moi c'est Ventus et mon frère c'est Roxas ! Rectifia l'aîné.

- Ah oui, le proviseur avait dit que le cadet était plus calme et c'est Roxas. » Enonça Snow en frappant sa paume de main avec son poing.

Ven se renfrogna en entendant cette remarque, même s'il savait que c'était vrai. Roxas ne fit rien et demanda plus de précisions sur la mission qu'ils avaient à effectuer aux deux adamantinéens, étant donné que c'étaient eux qui possédaient l'ordre complet de mission. Snow sortit donc la feuille où étaient inscrits ces informations, et la parcourut des yeux avant de faire un résumé aux jumeaux. Le quatuor devait inspecter un laboratoire désaffecté afin de s'assurer de la non-présence d'entité étrange, et ainsi l'éliminer si besoin est. Cid avait l'intention de racheter ce terrain pour en faire une espèce de centre de recherches, selon les dires de l'adjoint, Xemnas. C'était assez ambigu puisque la localisation du bâtiment se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de l'académie, ils n'allaient pas passer tout l'après-midi à faire le chemin en voiture !

« Ah, pour ça, il y a un système très pratique, s'enthousiasma Vanille. On peut emprunter ce qu'on appelle « couloir des ténèbres », ou « passage obscur », bref un moyen de passer d'un endroit à un autre en un clin d'œil ! »

Cette nouvelle surprit beaucoup les deux quatrièmes argent. Ven avait effectué deux missions, mais la distance entre l'académie et le lieu où il devait se rendre était courte, donc il y allait en voiture accompagné d'un surveillant de l'établissement. Cela le rendit très excité de savoir qu'un tel couloir existait, mais Roxas était perplexe par rapport au nom : couloir des _ténèbres_. Y avait-il un lien avec les pouvoirs maléfiques ou était-ce juste un nom trouvé par pur hasard ? Il posa la question, mais n'obtint pas une réponse directe, puisque Snow venait d'en ouvrir un comme ça, en utilisant la force de sa pensée, et un énorme trou apparut, les contours ondulant comme si c'était du feu. Et là, le cadet des Harvey put savoir pourquoi cela s'appelait ainsi : le passage était violet, voire noir, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, cela l'était tout autant même si le sol était scintillant. Rien qu'un nom en comparaison des couleurs du couloir.

Ils devaient marcher pour atteindre l'autre bout du passage, mais cela ne leur prit que cinq minutes. Traversant donc cet incroyable vestibule, ils arrivèrent dans un environnement plutôt étrange : des montagnes, une terre aride et bossue, et le fameux laboratoire planté au milieu de nulle part. A se demander comment les personnes qui vivaient dans cette bâtisse faisaient pour survivre. Ils se trouvaient à Esthar, continent réputé pour ses technologies avancées et une armée militaire redoutable.

Les deux adamantinéens examinèrent l'environnement, ne détectant rien d'anormal, puis firent signe d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Il était encadré par de hauts murs blanchâtres, la seule entrée étant un portail noir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il y avait une cour dans laquelle le bâtiment était au milieu, l'accès se faisant par l'allée qui lui était reliée. En fait, l'endroit n'était pas du tout détruit, contrairement à ce que pensait Roxas, mais tout à fait respectable et encore dans un état bien construit.

Snow soupira un bon coup avant de déclarer qu'il partirait du côté droit avec Ven pour inspecter les lieux, Roxas et Vanille allant du côté gauche. Chacun acquiesça, même si quelque peu surpris, et commencèrent l'examination. Dans l'ensemble, tout se passa très bien, aucune présence suspecte n'avait été détectée et rien ne semblait avoir bougé de sa place. Sauf que du côté de Roxas et Vanille, ils tombèrent sur quelque chose de plutôt inattendu : des traces de pas menant à l'arrière du laboratoire, ainsi que des bruits venant de l'intérieur. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent mutuellement la tête, se mettant sur leurs gardes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière et l'ouvrirent précautionneusement, passant la tête pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Ils entrèrent mais ne virent personne, alors ils jugèrent utile de continuer leur chemin afin de trouver l'intrus.

« - Fais attention, c'est peut-être un Sans-cœur, avertit Vanille. Tu sais correctement te battre ?

- Evidemment, grogna Roxas. D'ailleurs, on ne s'est pas dit quels étaient nos armes… Keyblade pour ma part, et toi ?

- Alors, comment dire… Une canne à laquelle est reliée au bout trois fils bien résistants, ce qui me permet de fouetter mes ennemis.

- … Un fouet, quoi. »

La description qu'avait donnée Vanille sur son arme n'était pas très précise et assez floue, donc Roxas se contenta de garder l'idée que c'était un fouet. L'image de la chose en question sera plus claire lorsque sa manipulatrice la dégainera.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devait être les archives, puisqu'il n'y avait que des étalages de documents rangés dans des classeurs, des pochettes, des enveloppes ainsi que des plaquettes avec un numéro de série inscrit dessus. C'était vraiment un laboratoire, ici ! La jeune fille précisa au blond que le directeur de ce bâtiment était autrefois le docteur Geyser, un scientifique qui s'intéressait de près aux pouvoirs magiques, surtout les invocations. Roxas fut étonné d'entendre cela, puisque ce bonhomme en question avait fait de nombreuses découvertes à propos de cela justement, et de savoir qu'il se trouvait dans l'endroit même où il avait fait ses recherches… C'était à peine croyable. La rousse donna quelques explications.

« J'ignore pourquoi il a changé de laboratoire, peut-être à cause d'une position géographique ou d'environnement, mais en tout cas il n'utilise plus celui-ci depuis près de trois mois. Mais durant le premier mois, il y avait encore quelques assistants qui entretenaient les lieux et continuaient certaines recherches, mais ils sont également partis. Par contre, c'est bizarre que le laboratoire soit encore dans un aussi bon état… »

Il était vrai que tout ceci paraissait pour le moins curieux. Un établissement qui n'était pas entretenu depuis deux mois restait inchangé. Quelque chose se tramait il y a quelques temps, ici… Perdu dans ses pensées, Roxas en fut tiré par sa partenaire qui lui indiqua une porte qui bougeait encore, certainement par le passage de l'intrus. Ils se précipitèrent et la poussèrent sans ménagement, et ainsi découvrir que quelqu'un était là en train de consulter des dossiers. C'était en fait une fille aux courts cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un long manteau de la même couleur. Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte claquer contre le mur, et ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de surprise. Roxas fronça des sourcils et décida de poser quelques questions, histoire de connaître l'identité de cette inconnue. Celle-ci ne se méfiait pas, et au contraire elle répondait avec honnêteté aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda le blond.

- Je m'appelle Xion, répondit la jeune fille après un moment d'hésitation. Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te le demander.

- Roxas, le laboratoire n'est pas encore officiellement à l'académie ! Donc elle avait tout à fait le droit d'être ici si elle avait un parent qui y travaillait, informa la rousse. Je suis Vanille, et lui c'est Roxas ! Nous faisions une inspection du laboratoire, histoire de voir si rien d'anormal y était. Et toi ?

- Oh, d'accord, acquiesça Xion. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas vous répondre. Je me suis réveillée ici sans… vraiment savoir ce que je faisais là. »

Roxas trouvait cette fille étrange, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle ne semblait, _à première vue_, pas dangereuse… Vanille ne trouvait pas de raison à coller une étiquette « ennemie » sur le front de Xion, alors elle essayait pour le moment d'obtenir des informations sur elle. Puis, une forme suspecte se faufila derrière les bureaux à une grande vitesse. Le blond sentit la présence d'un Sans-cœur tout près, alors il fit apparaître sa Keyblade, Deux pour un, une Keyblade à la pointe ornée de piques et un manche circulaire, ayant comme porte-clés une croix. Il guettait les environs, et put apercevoir le fameux fouet de Vanille, qui était effectivement difficile à décrire, avec son long manche, auquel on avait associé deux branches ainsi que des cônes de révolution (1). Mais aucune trace de ces fils résistants… Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que l'adamantinéenne fit pivoter son arme pour ainsi fouetter le bureau derrière lequel le Sans-cœur s'était caché pour le faire sortir, laissant donc cette fois-ci bien apparaître ces cordes. Le blond haussa d'un sourcil.

« - Je ne comprends pas trop le fonctionnement de ton arme.

- J'avais oublié de préciser de ces fameux fils, ils apparaissent seulement quand j'effectue certains mouvements. Ils sont reliés à ces sphères, qui s'étirent et provoquent donc les cordes. »

Roxas haussa des épaules en entendant les explications de Vanille et se jeta sur l'Ombre qui venait de se mettre à découvert, et le pulvérisa en deux coups de Keyblade, ne laissant donc pas son ennemi le temps de riposter. Au final, il y avait bien quelques monstres qui s'étaient introduits dans le laboratoire… Puis, un Méga Ombre surgit du haut d'une bibliothèque, faisant sursauter les trois adolescents présents. Le cadet Harvey eut le réflexe de parer l'assaut de son opposant avec son arme, mais celui-ci se retira bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer. Il entendit ensuite un bruit de matérialisation, et fut extrêmement surpris de voir Xion tenant dans ses mains… une Keyblade ! Chaîne Royale, qui puis est, même si c'était la Keyblade la plus courante de ces manieurs. Elle s'élança vers le Sans-cœur et lui asséna quelques coups, avant d'être aidée par les deux autres personnes présentes. La Méga Ombre tenta de griffer ses adversaires, et réussit à effleurer Vanille au bras et Xion à l'épaule, mais heureusement que les dégâts étaient infimes. Il succomba aux multiples attaques qu'il subit, se désagrégeant dans une traînée de particules noires.

Le blond fit disparaître Deux pour un, et se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène.

« - Tu sais maîtriser la Keyblade ? Questionna-t-il.

- Et bien, à ce que je vois, oui… Approuva Xion en faisant pivoter Chaîne Royale pour l'observer. J'avoue que je ne savais pas que je pouvais l'utiliser !

- Dans tous les cas, interrompis Vanille, je pense qu'on devrait aller rejoindre Ven et Snow. Xion, tu nous accompagnes, on va te ramener à Kingdom Fantasy ! »

Roxas jugea également nécessaire que la jeune fille soit amenée à l'académie, étant donné qu'elle maîtrisait la Keyblade. Cela voulait donc dire que son cœur était suffisamment rempli de lumière, si cette arme céleste était apparue devant elle. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se tourna vers Xion, qui fut surprise par « l'exigence » de Vanille. Celle-ci donna une raison de plus pour que la concernée les suivent.

« - Tu ne sais même pas comment tu es arrivée ici, alors le mieux c'est que tu sois en sécurité, surtout qu'avec les Sans-cœurs qui grouillent partout et qu'on est paumés au milieu de nulle part… voila quoi !

- Je vois, acquiesça Xion. Je… vous suis. »

La rousse esquissa un grand sourire et entraîna ses deux cadets à l'extérieur, où Ventus et Snow les attendaient au portail de la cour. Apparemment, ils étaient là depuis un petit moment, au vue de la grimace qu'affichait le blond, et son humeur changea tout de suite en apercevant son jumeau. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui l'avait retenu, mais en le voyant en compagnie d'une inconnue il se ravisa. Qui était-elle ? Une ennemie ? Une alliée ? Ces questions eurent leurs réponses après que Snow ait demandé des explications à Vanille, qui se fit une joie de les raconter. Evidemment, la chose la plus surprenante était le fait que Xion puisse maîtriser la Keyblade, ce qui faisait donc une bonne brochette de gens qui pouvaient l'utiliser. Cependant, la jeune fille fut déconcertée en observant Ventus, et elle se dit que pour des jumeaux, ils étaient très différents au niveau du caractère, comme tout le monde. Elle se retint de toute remarque et ne fit que se présenter, suivant silencieusement le quatuor d'élèves qui avait fini son inspection. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer et de faire un rapport rapide au proviseur, qui risquait d'être satisfait des nouvelles.

Le couloir des ténèbres avait cette fois-ci été ouvert par Vanille, qui s'était exclamée en disant qu'elle avait réussi à le faire du premier coup. Les jumeaux Harvey avaient envie d'apprendre cette technique, mais leurs aînés dirent qu'il fallait de la pratique et de la patience. Ils leur apprendraient un de ces jours, qu'ils disaient. Au pire, ils demanderaient à des troisièmes or, ils devaient certainement connaître le moyen ! Xion avait écouté la conversation sans rien dire, trouvant ses hôtes plutôt sympathiques et pensait pouvoir bien s'entendre avec eux. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle reste dans l'académie pour cela !

La sortie du passage obscur débouchait directement dans le bureau du directeur, qui eut un grand sursaut en voyant apparaître ses étudiants aussi soudainement après l'ouverture du trou béant. Il était en train d'organiser à la va-vite les emplois du temps des heures pratiques. Il reposa son stylo et s'enfonça au font de son fauteuil, attendant les résultats de l'inspection. Vanille s'excusa pour l'irruption qu'elle avait faite dans le bureau, puisque c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce couloir des ténèbres. Cid ne trouva pas cela important et pria l'adamantinéenne de parler.

« Et bien, commença Vanille, le laboratoire et sa cour sont en parfait état. Nous y avons trouvé que deux ou trois Sans-cœurs, des Ombres, donc rien de grave. Par contre, nous avons une grande trouvaille ! »

La rousse tira Xion de derrière son dos, puisque celle-ci s'était cachée de sorte à ne pas être vue par Cid, qui haussa d'un sourcil en voyant la jeune fille. Il se demandait bien en quoi était-ce une grande trouvaille, alors il attendit la suite des explications de Vanille, mais ce fut Roxas qui prit la parole.

« Nous l'avons trouvée dans le laboratoire, et elle prétend s'être réveillée dans cet endroit sans savoir comment. De plus, elle maîtrise la Keyblade. »

Il avait le don d'être clair et objectif dans ses explications, et c'était tant mieux. Xion n'avait pas vraiment envie de fournir des informations supplémentaires. Le proviseur soupira longuement, réfléchissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de la jeune fille, ou plutôt il en donnait l'air. Snow et Ven s'exprimèrent en même temps, d'une voix enjouée et assurée.

« Vous pouvez la faire entrer dans l'académie, non ? Une personne maîtrisant la Keyblade, on en trouve pas tous les jours ! »

Cette annonce fit sourire le vieil homme, qui avait exactement cette idée-là. La concernée écarquilla les yeux, étonnée de cette proposition, et surtout que Cid l'approuvait. Vanille posa une main sur son épaule afin de la rassurer, et Roxas lui lança un regard affirmatif, disant que tout se passerait bien. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas la jeter comme ça, dehors, alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroit où aller ! Le directeur Kramer afficha un sourire et donna son verdict.

« - Bien, si vous insistez et que vous pensez comme moi, j'accepte. Elle doit avoir le même âge que vous, les jumeaux Harvey, alors elle sera dans votre classe. Je compte sur vous.

- Merci monsieur. » Dit poliment Xion en se courbant.

Les deux blonds affirmèrent que Cid pouvait compter sur eux pour la protection de la jeune fille. Les cinq adolescents saluèrent le proviseur et retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour se préparer en cours, puisqu'il n'était que quinze heures et quart, et qu'ils avaient encore quelques cours. Et puis, cela allait permettre à Xion de se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement.

* * *

« - Ta mission s'arrêta là, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi.

- A-Attendez, pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? Et s'il y a un problème à propos de _ça_, qui s'en chargera ?

- Oh, nous ne sommes pas obligés de recourir à toi pour ces expériences. Nous sommes sorciers et sorcières, rien de plus facile pour nous. »

Et sur ces mots, on entendit un claquement de doigt qui fit engloutir le vieil homme blond dans un nuage de ténèbres, suivi d'un cri de douleur qui résonna dans toute la salle de sciences. L'homme à l'origine de ce meurtre se retourna et s'en alla, les mains derrière le dos comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le corps gisant au sol avait été dépouillé de toute son énergie vitale, ce qui avait provoqué la mort immédiate de la victime.

* * *

(1) J'avais pas d'autres mots pour définir son arme, et je sais toujours pas ce que c'est exactement... Désolée de vous faire rappeler les maths ! xD

Je m'excuse si Snow et Vanille sont un peu OOC (Xion aussi, d'ailleurs). ._. Reviews ? :3


	3. Tout va mal

**Chapitre 3 : Tout va mal**

Les deux jumeaux, une fois leurs préparatifs terminés, se rendirent à leur prochain cours, Xion avec eux. Elle se sentait nerveuse, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'accompagner les blonds alors qu'elle n'était pas encore officiellement inscrite dans l'académie. Roxas la rassura, lui disant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à aller voir le proviseur et remplir les feuilles administratives, avant d'assister aux cours avec eux. Elle acquiesça, et Ven lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient censés avoir un cours de sciences, mais curieusement les élèves étaient regroupés à l'extérieur du laboratoire, des murmures se faisant entendre. Intrigués, le trio s'avança vers eux et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Hope, ayant remarqué le retour de ses amis, leur révéla une chose plutôt inattendue.

« M. Vexen est mort. »

Les deux jumeaux restèrent ébahis sous la surprise. Vexen, leur professeur de sciences, était mort ? D'un côté, c'était un professeur qui n'était pas vraiment apprécié des élèves, alors cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais savoir cela, comme ça, sorti de nulle part… Roxas se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, essayant d'apercevoir ne serait-ce quelque chose à l'intérieur du laboratoire, mais les étudiants bloquaient le passage. Ventus, quant à lui, voulait connaître les détails, surpris par ces mots.

« - Comment il est mort ?

- Les professeurs de magie ont dit que son énergie vitale a été absorbée, ou tout simplement vidée de son corps. La cause est inconnue. »

Ven hocha lentement la tête, un peu déçu de la réponse. Il avait pensé que quelqu'un avait poignardé Vexen, en bref un meurtre à arme blanche. C'était seulement à ce moment-là que Hope remarqua la présence de Xion, qui s'était faite discrète pour ne pas perturber l'ambiance générale. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris haussa d'un sourcil, questionnant les jumeaux sur l'identité de l'inconnue. Puis, il s'interrompit brusquement en disant qu'à présent, ils avaient une heure de trou puisque les circonstances ne leur permettaient pas d'avoir cours, et donc proposa d'aller sur le campus pour discuter. Le trio accepta et au bout de dix minutes, ils se retrouvèrent sur les pelouses. D'autres élèves de leur classe étaient présents, discutant au sujet de l'incident sur leur professeur.

« - On l'a rencontrée de lors de notre mission, informa Roxas. Elle s'appelle Xion. Le proviseur compte la faire entrer dans l'académie.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Xion. Je suis Hope Estheim.

- Moi de même, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant cette heure ? Soupira Ven. Vexen n'était pas cool avec nous, mais ça va faire bizarre de savoir qu'il sera plus là pour nous sermonner…

- Disons qu'on avait l'habitude, avec tes petites expériences ratées à son cours, ricana Hope. Et comme j'étais ton binôme, je m'en prenais plein la figure aussi. »

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, se souvenant des bourdes qu'avaient provoquées l'aîné des Harvey et de l'expression de leur professeur. Puis, une voix grave masculine les interpela. Ils se retournèrent et virent avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de Xemnas, l'adjoint du principal. Il devait certainement venir pour l'inscription de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. L'homme tenait effectivement plusieurs documents dans ses mains, et les tendit à Xion qui les parcourra des yeux avant d'acquiescer, disant qu'elle comprenait les démarches à suivre. Xemnas ne dit pas un mot de plus et partit comme il était venu. Il avait pour réputation de ne pas s'étaler dans ses actions ou paroles, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Supérieur » car il effectue apparemment plus de travail que Cid lui-même, et fait tout cela avec rapidité.

Xion avait donc été admise dans la classe des quatrièmes B argent, et avait pu faire rapidement connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades. Cela rassura Ven et Roxas, qui avaient peur que leur nouvelle amie ne se fasse maltraiter à cause de sa soudaine arrivée dans leur classe. L'explication qui avait donnée quant à sa rentrée tardive a été « problèmes familials », ce qui était plutôt juste étant donné que la jeune fille avait perdu ses parents très jeune.

L'information sur la mort de Vexen a circulé très vite dans toute l'académie, et les avis étaient très partagés selon l'affection qu'ils portaient au professeur. Il n'empêchait que personne ne connaissait le coupable qui avait tué le savant, et le proviseur avait annoncé qu'il lancerait une enquête à propos de cela.

* * *

Les journées se déroulèrent paisiblement, entre les cours littéraires et pratiques, où Ventus se faisait souvent reprendre par la manière dont il tenait sa Keyblade – à l'envers, comme une dague. Il se défendait en disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se battre si son arme n'était pas inclinée ainsi, faisant donc abandonner le professeur pour le dissuader. Xion s'en sortait plutôt bien, s'entraînant avec Roxas qui essayait d'accentuer la rapidité de ses mouvements, aussi rapide que son jumeau. Ils passaient leurs déjeuners en compagnie d'Axel et le reste du groupe, même si quelques fois certains d'entre eux avaient des choses à faire, donc ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent. Tout le monde s'était également entraîné à ouvrir des couloirs des ténèbres, étant donné qu'ils se verraient souvent attribués de missions, et c'était le meilleur moyen de transport qu'il soit.

Cela dura ainsi encore un petit bout de temps, pour être exact durant deux semaines après la mort du professeur de sciences. Ils avaient eu un remplaçant, une certaine Aerith Gainsborough qui connaissait un grand rayon sur la faune et la flore.

Mais un jour, Ven se fit convoqué au bureau du directeur, pour une fois sans son frère.

« - Partir en mission seul ? S'étonna Ven, écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, tu as les compétences nécessaires, approuva Cid. Voila ton ordre de mission, tu devras partir dans l'heure qui suit, car elle pourra te donner du fil à retordre. »

L'aîné des Harvey acquiesça, et partit en vitesse se préparer dans les dortoirs. Il avertit en quelques mots qu'il sera absent durant un certain temps à ses amis, en raison de sa mission qui consistait à éliminer des Sans-cœurs dans la ville d'à côté, Balamb City. Kingdom Fantasy se trouvant à la Cité du Crépuscule, il était facile pour le maire de Balamb City de faire appel aux services de l'académie, étant géographiquement très proches.

Ventus s'était fait accompagné en voiture par l'un des surveillants, Sazh Katzroy, qui semblait être tout aussi doué qu'Irvine en tir. C'était un homme assez détendu et cool, qui n'hésitait pas à plaisanter avec les élèves. Le chemin qui durait une heure et demie s'était donc passée très vite avec une telle compagnie. Sazh donna un portable à Ven, qui le remercia et se mit à chercher des Sans-cœurs. Il avait aussi une priorité : un Sans-cœur géant non identifié avait été localisé dans cette ville, et il se devait donc de le détruire. Il décida tout d'abord de demander des informations aux habitants.

« - Excusez-moi, madame, dit-il. Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouvent les Sans-cœurs ?

- Bon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pauvre garçon, tu es inconscient !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Il fait parti de Kingdom Fantasy, certainement venu pour exterminer les Sans-cœurs. » Intervint une seconde voix féminine.

Ven observa de qui il s'agissait, et fut surpris en reconnaissant la mère de Zell : brune, queue de cheval, un peu enrobée et avec son éternel tablier jaune. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. La dame sembla stupéfaite de cette révélation, n'ayant pas du tout pensé que le blond était un étudiant de cette académie. Elle s'excusa, et Ventus lui dit que ce n'était rien avant de les remercier lorsqu'elle lui indiqua un entrepôt sur le quai du port.

L'adolescent s'approcha de la grande porte du bâtiment. Les Sans-cœurs avaient décidé de s'y réfugier et attaquer la nuit, volant donc les cœurs des humains dont ils étaient naturellement attirés. Fonçant tête baissée, Ven ouvrit la porte à la volée à l'aide d'un coup de pied, et comme il s'y attendait, une trentaine de monstres se jetèrent sur lui. Il dégaina sa Keyblade, et en quelques coups ils faisaient voler en éclat les Ombres, les Minutes bombes, les Tangos écarlates ainsi que les Opéras jaunes. Des Sans-cœurs très basiques, qui n'étaient pas tellement dangereux en soi. Le blond faisant tournoyer et pivoter son arme, lançant de temps à autre des sorts de vent dont il avait le secret pour gagner de la vitesse, ou tout simplement afin d'infliger des dégâts. De ce fait, en une vingtaine de minutes, il réussit à exterminer tous les Sans-cœurs de l'entrepôt, n'ayant que quelques égratignures ainsi que des morceaux de tissus troués. Rien de très grave. Il soupira et scruta les environs, s'assurant du vide de la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

« ! »

* * *

Roxas somnolait. Les cours de M. Lexaeus étaient toujours ennuyants comme ce n'était pas permis. En additionnant le ton morne qu'il employait avec les exercices d'une facilité déconcertante, il y avait de quoi s'endormir. Heureusement qu'il avait Hayner à côté de lui pour le faire revenir sur Terre avant que le professeur ne s'aperçoive du désintérêt de son élève. Le blond s'autorisa un discret bâillement, et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre le cours.

« Riku, répond à la question trois. »

Ah, ils n'en étaient qu'à la troisième question ? Cela faisait belle lurette que la moitié de la classe avait fini les dix questions. A leur plus grand bonheur, la sonnerie retentit, signifiant la fin des cours de cette journée pénible, à seize heures. Roxas s'empressa de ranger ses affaires, et sortit de la salle en attendant Xion et Hope. Ceux-ci arrivèrent assez vite, et tous trois décidèrent d'aller sur le campus avant de rentrer dans leurs dortoirs. Ils n'avaient pas envie de faire leurs devoirs tout de suite.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Xion étant devenue très proche des deux garçons qu'elle côtoyait fréquemment. Puis, l'attention de Hope fut portée sur deux hommes qui traversaient le campus, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment.

« - Rox', c'est ton père là-bas, non ? Interpela Hope.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Fit Roxas, surpris. Avec le père d'Axel, en plus ! »

Xion haussa d'un sourcil et observa les deux hommes en question : l'un possédait des cheveux blancs arrivant aux épaules, habillé de l'uniforme de l'armée de Kingdom Fantasy – qui était le même que celui des Seeds, mais en bleu foncé avec des épaulettes -, et l'autre possédait une chevelure grise très courte, habillé à la manière d'un ninja. Roxas les rejoignit et les appela.

« - Hey, Roxas ! Répondit l'homme ninja.

- Tu n'as plus de cours ? Demanda le militaire.

- Non, je viens de les finir, répondit le blond. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Papa ?

- Cecil et moi avons été appelés pour effectuer une mission avec d'autres étudiants, expliqua l'autre homme. Le proviseur veut qu'on leur apprenne comment agir discrètement.

- … Je crois qu'il s'est trompé de personne alors, ironisa Hope.

- Vous aussi vous avez cette impression ? Taquina Cecil. Edge est loin d'être discret question parole, mais question terrain, je pense que cela devrait aller…

- Hé ! Vous me sous-estimez ! » Se renfrogna ledit Edge.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, puis Edge remarqua la présence de Xion. Roxas fit les présentations, et expliqua qui était le père de qui : Cecil Harvey était le sien, et Edge Geraldine celui d'Axel. La ressemblance n'était pas frappante, mais c'était bel et bien la vérité. Les deux adultes se connaissaient depuis le lycée et se revoyaient fréquemment avec quelques autres amis. Ils s'excusèrent auprès des enfants et durent y aller, mais Cecil s'interrompit soudainement dans sa marche en se rappelant de quelque chose.

« Justement vous tombez à pic ! Hope, tu viens avec nous dans cette mission. »

Le concerné parut très surpris par cette révélation. Le proviseur ne l'avait pas informé qu'il pourrait aller effectuer des missions, et de plus il partait avec un groupe de personnes qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas… A part les deux pères, bien entendu. Roxas lui tapota l'épaule, Xion lui adressa un sourire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, en tout cas. Les deux autres adolescents décidèrent de renter à leurs dortoirs, laissant donc leur ami en compagnie des deux adultes.

« - Pas le temps de te changer, avertit Edge. Viens en uniforme, tant pis.

- Bien… En quoi consiste la mission ? » Questionna Hope.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ce geste mit mal à l'aise l'étudiant, car c'était peut-être une mission dangereuse… Non ? Et pas des moindres !

« … Eliminer un fal'Cie qui est venu dans la ville. » Lâcha Cecil en fermant les yeux.

Si on lui avait annoncé cela tout d'un coup, Hope n'y aurait pas cru. Mais là, venant du père de son ami, qui prenait une expression si grave, cela ne pouvait être que vrai. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure : pourquoi le proviseur l'avait inclus dans cette mission ? Il s'apprêtait à poser la question, mais Edge les avertit qu'il devait rejoindre les autres au plus vite.

Il se trouvait que le groupe qui était assigné à cette mission n'était composé que d'adamantinéens… ainsi que d'un surveillant, Sazh. Les étudiants, voyant arriver leurs « accompagnateurs », soupirèrent de soulagement, trouvant que le temps devenait assez long. Cecil s'excusa, et commença immédiatement le débriefing.

« Le proviseur Kramer nous a assignés à cette mission qui consiste à éliminer un fal'Cie, je vous prie donc de rester prudent. Moi, Cecil Harvey ainsi que Edge Geraldine, vont vous guider dans cette mission. Respectez nos instructions. Des questions ? Bien, je vous demanderais de vous présentez, au vu du nombre de personnes… »

Tout le monde acquiesça, et chacun commença à faire les présentations.

- Lightning Farron, quatrième adamantine. Une jeune femme possédant des cheveux roses d'un côté longs, et de l'autre court. Ses yeux bleu saphir posaient toujours des regards indifférents. Elle comptait devenir membre de l'unité de la garde civile et maniait une gunblade, différente de celle de Squall par contre.

- Oerba Yun Fang, troisième adamantine. Elle possédait des cheveux d'ébène mi-longs, et son sourire narquois faisait d'elle un peu agressive. Elle était la cousine de Vanille. Ses études se portaient à devenir Seed et maniait une lance à double pointe.

- Il y avait également Snow et Vanille, dont Roxas et Ven en avaient parlé à Hope pour lui raconter le déroulement de la mission avec eux.

- Et pour finir, Sazh Katzroy, le surveillant le plus apprécié maniant deux pistolets. Son teint mat et sa coupe afro faisaient de lui une personne vite reconnaissable.

Hope se présenta à son tour, et Vanille eut tout de suite envie de devenir amie avec lui, sachant qu'il était l'ami des deux jumeaux. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Cecil donna l'ordre pour partir.

Dans la ville, tout était calme et paisible. Les rayons du soleil traversaient chaque rue, donnant donc cette fameuse couleur ocre et rouge, propre à la Cité du Crépuscule. Le groupe qui était censé abattre le fal'Cie se promenait dans le centre ville, l'air de rien. Ils étaient tout de même huit, et l'esprit d'équipe sera assez dure à gérer…

Puis soudain, Lightning dégaina sa gunblade et para une attaque qui venait de derrière avec une rapidité déconcertante, s'apprêtant à blesser Snow. Celui-ci se retourna vivement en sentant l'agitation, et fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme l'avait protégé.

« - Nee-san ! (1)

- Qui appelles-tu « grande sœur » ? S'écria Lightning en le fusillant du regard.

- Les jeunes, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre fal'Cie… Songea Edge en scrutant les environs.

- Que tous les habitants se mettent à l'abri ! » Ordonna Sazh sur un ton sévère.

Les habitants, pris de panique, obéirent et partir à grande vitesse se réfugier dans leurs maisons ou tout simplement s'éloigner le plus possible du centre ville. Cependant, le nombre de personnes présentes était bien trop grand, et le fal'Cie surgit de derrière un immeuble, voulant enrouler l'une de ses tentacules sur l'une d'entre elles. Cecil l'avait aperçu juste avant, et fit apparaître son épée de lumière pour couper le membre. Le monstre poussa un cri strident, avant de se poser au sol. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de chimère, un lion dont le corps était composé de tentacules pouvant s'allonger au gré de l'animal. Hope fut dégouté en voyant cela : ils savaient que les fal'Cies avaient rarement apparence humaine, mais voir une telle chimère était toujours surprenant. Edge sortit ses deux lames de leurs fourreaux, Masamune et Murasame, avant de lancer un regard à Cecil pour approuver qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et fit un signe de main pour indiquer à tout le monde de sortir leurs armes : ainsi, Sazh avait ses deux pistolets rouges, Fang sa lance double-pointe de la même couleur, Snow avait enfilé des gants en cuir, mais Vanille et Hope décidèrent d'user de la magie, domaine dans lequel ils excellaient plus que dans celui du corps à corps.

« - Haha, vous croyez vous en sortir, humains ? Menaça le fal'Cie. J'ai de la chance, vous êtes de Kingdom Fantasy !

- Arrête de jacasser, tu vas de toute façon mourir ! Lança Snow avec un sourire.

- Pas de précipitations, coupa Cecil. Vérifiez qu'il y a une ouverture sûre avant d'attaquer. Utilisez la magie avec précaution, comptez bien le temps que vous mettrez pour lancer un sort avant de vous lancer !

- Compris ! » Acquiesça tout le monde.

Et sans attendre une minute de plus, les deux adultes s'élancèrent vers leur ennemi afin de faire diversion. Sazh devait rester en arrière, usant de pistolets, et il essayait de viser la tête du fal'Cie, seulement celui-ci bougeait constamment, donc ses balles se plantaient dans le corps. Vanille et Hope se concentraient sur leurs incantations, avant de lancer respectivement un sort d'eau et un de feu, qui s'échouèrent en plein flanc de la chimère. Cette dernière grogna, mais elle repoussa d'une patte Snow qui venait d'arriver pour lui asséner quelques coups de poings, qui valsa quelques mètres plus loin. Cette initiative permit à Edge d'enfoncer ses deux lames dans le ventre du fal'Cie, mais il se rendit vite compte que le nombre de tentacules empêchait à l'animal de subir d'énormes dégâts. Il poussa un juron avant de s'éloigner rapidement, évitant de justesse l'un des prolongements de tentacule. Lightning arriva par en haut, voulant planter sa gunblade dans la tête du monstre, mais celui-ci la releva et rugit, envoyant des ondes sonores affreusement pesantes, qui dissuadaient donc les combattants de l'attaquer au crâne. L'adamantinéenne réussit tout de même à couper l'une des appendices qui s'avançait vers elle, et recula vivement.

« Ca fait à peine deux minutes, mais je m'ennuie déjà. Je passe à l'action ! » S'exclama le fal'Cie.

Cecil haussa d'un sourcil en entendant les paroles du fal'Cie. Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer, tous les tentacules s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, enroulant dans la foulée tout le monde à des endroits différents. Lui ainsi qu'Edge avaient réussi à esquiver ces choses, mais pour les autres…

« DEGAGEZ-VOUS DE CES TENTACULES ! » Hurla Cecil en essayant de les découper à l'aide d'Edge, mais elles étaient tellement nombreuses qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à détruire celles qui retenaient leurs compagnons.

Le fal'Cie sourit, amusé. Une vive lumière émana alors du bout des appendices auxquels les autres étaient enroulés. Cecil ragea et s'élança directement vers le monstre, voyant que c'était trop tard. Celui-ci, étant trop absorbé et concentré sur ses gestes, ne vit pas le militaire s'avancer vers lui, et puis, plus rien : Cecil avait enfoncé son épée dans son cerveau, en ayant profité du moment d'inattention de son adversaire. La chimère tomba lourdement au sol, se désagrégeant lentement, et relâchant ainsi ses otages. Edge se précipita vers Hope et Snow, voulant vérifier quelque chose. Il releva leurs manches gauches, et poussa un long juron avant de se prendre sa tête dans l'une de ses mains. Vision d'horreur pour les deux étudiants : une marque bleue semblable à une sorte de pièce mécanique était tatouée sur leur peau. Voyant le silence de mort qui régnait, chacun commença à vérifier l'endroit sur lequel les tentacules les avaient enroulés : Lightning et Sazh possédaient une marque sur leur poitrine, Fang sur son épaule droite et Vanille près de la fesse gauche.

« - Le fal'Cie a été vaincu, mais…. Murmura Cecil.

- Vous êtes devenus des l'Cies par notre faute, termina Edge. »

Tous avaient bel et bien soupçonné la signification de la marque, mais ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Tout à coup, les six l'Cies furent pris de vertiges. Des visions apparaissaient, disparaissaient, durant de brèves secondes, tellement courtes qu'il était difficile de savoir ce que cela signifiait. Un homme… Un bureau… Des pleurs…

« Hé ! Appela Edge. Vous avez eu quoi comme vision ? »

Tout le monde sortit de leur état de choc, et essayait tant bien que mal de se rappeler. C'était beaucoup trop vague pour donner une explication. Et pourtant, il le fallait.

« - Comment dire… Commença Vanille. Un homme brun…

- Dans un bureau ? Demanda Fang.

- Et il y avait ensuite une femme qui pleurait, non ? Proposa Snow.

- Je crois qu'on a tous eu les mêmes visions… Songea Sazh.

- Attendez, je ne comprends pas tout ! Intervint Hope. C'est quoi cette histoire de visions ? Et puis, ces marques de l'Cie…

- Rentrons d'abord à l'académie, coupa Cecil. On vous expliquera tout… »

Peu convaincus, ils hochèrent tout de même la tête et repartirent pour Kingdom Fantasy. Cecil et Edge parlaient entre eux, prenant des expressions graves et affolés. Lightning ne fit pas de commentaires durant tout le trajet, une question revenait tout le temps dans sa tête : quel était la tâche de Serah ? Et la sienne ?

Le groupe rentra dans l'académie en trombe. Il devait être environ dix-sept heures et demie quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur. Hope attendait toujours des explications, d'autant plus que son poignet gauche le lançait. Ils entrèrent après avoir toqué. Dans la pièce, trois infirmières étaient présentes ainsi qu'une magicienne médicale, suite à la demande de Cecil. Cid soupira et s'approcha d'eux.

« - Si vous avez demandé la présence d'infirmières, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien, devina-t-il.

- Nous avons bel et bien éliminé le fal'Cie, dit Cecil, mais malheureusement, toute l'équipe sauf moi et Edge a été… » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Transformée en l'Cie. »

Les infirmières étouffèrent un cri d'horreur. Le Docteur Kadowaki, la magicienne médicale, prit une expression déconcertée. Elle gronda ses assistantes et leur demanda de chercher le matériel nécessaire au plus vite. Celles-ci s'exécutèrent et farfouillèrent dans leurs mallettes avant de sortir quatre pots de pommades, des bandages ainsi que des cachets. « Ce n'était pourtant qu'une marque. », pensait Hope, même s'il connaissait plus ou moins les dangers que couraient les l'Cies. Les adamantinéens savaient déjà la signification de « l'Cie », mais ils ne paniquaient pas. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu des moments semblables ?

Les infirmières, aidée par le Dr. Kadowaki, appliquèrent les pommades sur les tatouages avant de placer un pansement ou des bandages. Elles leur donnèrent également deux médicaments à avaler chacun. Ils obéirent à chaque instruction, tout en écoutant le discours de Cid, qui donnait des explications sur ce qui leur était arrivé, notamment pour le quatrième argent.

« En tant que l'Cie, vous avez certainement eu des visions. Celles-ci donnent des indices sur votre « tâche », votre mission. Si vous ne l'accomplissez pas, vous allez être transformé en Sans-cœur, et j'ignore s'il y a un moyen de vous faire redevenir normal. Par contre, si vous réussissez à comprendre et accomplir votre tâche, il y a différentes possibilités, toutes aussi déplaisantes : la plus courante, transformé en cristal durant un temps indéterminé il y a également une perte de capacité de magie ou d'arme, mais aussi tomber dans le coma. Il en existe d'autres, toutes déterminées par les fal'Cies eux-mêmes, et on ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance quel sera notre sort. »

Hope acquiesça, voyant un peu mieux les choses. Mais autre chose le perturbait aussi : pourquoi des pommades ainsi que des médicaments ? Le Dr. Kadowaki répondit.

« En général, les buts à atteindre sont favorables aux fal'Cies, donc si on n'applique pas de soins particuliers, plus le temps passe, plus une vive douleur engourdira tout votre corps, et ce sera de plus en plus douloureux à chaque fois. Je pense que c'est une sorte de rappel aux l'Cies qu'ils ont quelque chose à accomplir. » Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant à la santé de ses blessés. « Bon, vous devrez bien vous reposer cette nuit. Et surtout, cachez bien votre marque, sinon mettez dans la confidence seulement des personnes dignes de confiance. Vous savez très bien que les l'Cies sont mal vus, et certains élèves ne les apprécient pas du tout à cause des préjugés, qui disent qu'ils sont des ennemis et dangereux. »

Elle rangea tout le matériel et sortit en compagnie des infirmières. Cid autorisa le repos aux autres.

Cecil et Edge s'excusèrent auprès de leur équipe : ils se sentaient coupables de leur transformation en l'Cie. Sazh les rassura en disant qu'il était tout aussi impliqué, étant l'autre adulte du groupe, mais les adamantinéens ne leur en voulaient absolument pas, en justifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez prudents. Au final, tout le monde se quitta, rejoignant leur chambre avec des avis partagés. Lightning était plus préoccupée qu'inquiète, de même pour Snow Vanille et Fang se soutenaient mutuellement, se disant qu'il fallait pour l'instant trouver la signification de leurs visions Sazh était inquiet, il ne savait pas du tout comment se sortir de ce pétrin quant à Hope, il regardait d'un œil las son bandage, se demandant toujours pourquoi il avait été inclus dans cette mission. Il irait demander au proviseur le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hope se leva de bonne heure et se prépara en vitesse afin d'avoir assez de temps pour discuter avec le directeur. Seulement, celui-ci n'était pas encore dans son bureau, alors le jeune homme se résigna à attendre le déjeuner ou la fin de la journée.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe, il devait être environ huit heures trente-cinq, les cours débutant à neuf heures. Il fut surpris de voir Roxas et Xion, puisqu'il était assez tôt. Mais en voyant la mine ailleurs du blond, il se posa des questions. Il les salua d'abord, la jeune fille lui répondant avec un sourire comme d'habitude, et le manieur de Keyblade se contenta de marmonner quelque chose.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Hope. D'ailleurs, où est Ven ?

- C'est ça, le problème… Souffla Roxas. Il n'est toujours pas rentré.

- Mais sa mission doit peut-être durer plus longtemps, tenta Xion, il te l'a même dit avant de partir !

- … Xion a raison, je me souviens qu'il a dit que la mission peut lui prendre quelques jours, raisonna Hope. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Si vous le dîtes… »

Roxas n'était pour autant toujours pas rassuré. Si la mission devait prendre plusieurs jours, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un avec lui ? Ce n'était qu'une extermination de Sans-cœurs, pourtant !

A la pause déjeuner, Roxas et Xion accompagnèrent Hope au bureau de Cid. Cette fois-ci, il était bel et bien là, derrière son bureau en train de signer quelques papiers. Il sourit à la vue des adolescents et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

« - Monsieur, commença Hope, j'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi euh… Vous m'aviez inclus dans l'équipe d'hier ?

- Ah, ça ! S'exclama Cid. Je jugeais tes capacités magiques plutôt bonnes, et je pensais que cela ne te ferais pas de mal d'aller pour une fois en mission. Dommage qu'elle se soit terminée en transformation de l'Cies…

- QUOI ? S'écrièrent Roxas et Xion, tournant vivement leur tête vers leur ami.

- Hem, balbutia Hope, je vous remercie, Monsieur… »

Il tira ensuite ses amis par le bras et s'en alla, voulant leur donner des explications sur le chemin. Seulement, Axel les rejoignit après les avoir rattrapés, les saluant joyeusement. Hope soupira, et dû mettre au parfum trois de ses amis concernant la transformation de toutes les personnes devenues des l'Cies. Ils furent tous abasourdis en entendant cela, Roxas imaginant mal que Vanille et Snow se soient fait avoir et le roux ragea.

« - Tu sais au moins quelle est ta tâche ?

- Non, c'est ça le problème, répondit-il. J'essaie de fouiller ma mémoire, mais c'est tellement vague comme indices…

- Allez, on trouvera bien un moyen pour empêcher ta seconde transformation ! Rassura Xion.

- Au fait Rox', il est où Ven ? Questionna Axel.

- Il n'est pas encore rentré de sa mission d'hier, dit Roxas en soupirant.

- Bah, tel qu'on le connaît, 'faut pas s'en faire ! C'est quoi ? Une extermination de Sans-cœurs ? En quatre coups de Brise légère, et c'est fini ! »

Le blond hocha de la tête. Il devait avouer que son jumeau était bien plus fort que lui sur le plan attaque. Les quatre amis descendirent au réfectoire et prirent leur déjeuner, essayant d'oublier tous les incidents qui s'étaient produits pour le moment, même si Hope cogitait toujours sur ses visions.

Puis, il eut une illumination : cet homme, brun, un peu enrobé portant des lunettes, ce n'était pas le proviseur ?

* * *

(1) "Grande sœur", c'est sa manière d'appeler Lightning en japonais (équivaut à "Sis" dans la doublage anglais).


	4. Quelque chose cloche

**Chapitre 4**

Du sang. Des débris. Un cadavre. Une Keyblade. Son porteur était au sol, ruisselant de ce liquide pourpre, une main posée sur son épaule droite. Elle aussi était couverte de sang. Il haletait, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, et sa vue se troublait.

« Merde, merde, merde… Faut que je sorte d'ici… »

Il tenta un regard au cadavre du monstre qui gisait au sol. Puis, les paroles de celui-ci lui revinrent en tête, et instinctivement ses yeux se posèrent sur sa blessure la plus profonde : son épaule. Il retira légèrement sa main et poussa un juron. Il n'y avait pas qu'une simple plaie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme affolée. Elle remarqua le jeune homme à terre et s'élança vers lui, très inquiète.

« Mon garçon ! Tout va bien ? Il faut soigner tout ça ! »

L'adolescent voulait répondre mais ses neurones ne voulaient pas fonctionner. Il remua plusieurs fois des lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne se produit. Sa tête tournait terriblement. Il essaya de savoir ce que lui disait la femme, mais sa vue s'assombrissait.

Puis, plus rien.

* * *

Hope était perdu. Si cet homme, dans sa vision, était le proviseur, alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne fit part de cette révélation qu'aux l'Cies, qui trouvaient cela également étrange. Lightning avait deviné l'identité du brun, de même pour Fang, mais elles ne voulaient alerter personne avant de s'être assurées de la véracité de leurs soupçons.

« - Attends, appela Snow. Si tu dis que cet homme est le proviseur, qui est cette femme ?

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Hope. Peut-être qu'elle a un lien avec la signification de notre vision ?

- Tous les éléments comptent, intervint Lightning. Parfois, ce que l'on voit n'a pas de rapport direct avec notre tâche, mais tourne autour de la chose ou de la personne avec qui notre tâche a un lien.

- Et donc ? demanda Vanille, soucieuse.

- On attend, affirma Sazh. Il arrive qu'une vision de plus survienne quelques temps après notre transformation. »

Chacun hocha la tête, même si l'idée d'attendre ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer durant ce temps ?

Ils retournèrent tous en cours, Hope se faisant aborder par ses amis pour savoir ce qu'il était parti faire. Il leur expliqua brièvement la situation concernant ses visions et le proviseur. Chacun était stupéfait par ces révélations, mais l'argenté essaya de les rassurer en disant que ce n'étaient que des suppositions. Bien évidemment, il était _certain_ qu'il s'agissait de Cid Kramer.

Durant le cours, Roxas réfléchissait à la tâche que pouvait accomplir son ami. Il rassemblait tous les éléments à disposition. Fal'Cie. Proviseur. Favorable pour eux.

_*… Le tuer ?*_ pensa le blond en envoyant un regard à Hope, qui se situait à deux tables de lui en diagonale.

Il griffonna son idée sur un papier qu'il roula en boule. Il s'assura que M. Luxord ait le dos tourné avant de lancer son message… en pleine tête de l'argenté. Cela fit rire certains élèves, qui essayèrent tout de même d'étouffer leurs sons pour ne pas se faire prendre par leur professeur. Hope grimaça en sentant quelque chose percuter son crâne et observa le papier, avant d'essayer de deviner l'auteur. Il aperçut Roxas lui faire un signe de main signifiant qu'il était désolé. Le jeune homme sourit et déplia le mot, le parcourant des yeux en vitesse.

_Peut-être que tu dois tuer le proviseur. Le fal'Cie veut probablement s'en débarrasser. La raison, je ne sais pas._

Hope avait déjà songé à cette option, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt donc il l'avait laissée de côté. Il regarda le cadet des Harvey pour dire qu'il avait bien lu le message.

Xion, de son côté, se demandait ce que le fal'Cie voulait. Pourquoi être venu en ville ? Transformer des humains en l'Cies, oui, mais dans quel but ? En y repensant, il n'y avait aucun indice pour déterminer cela. Dans tous les cas, ils le découvriront bientôt, puisqu'il y avait à présent des l'Cies dans l'académie… Ce ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'un fal'Cie débarque pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

A la fin de la journée, Hope avait eu quelques vertiges, mais rien de sérieux. C'était ça, les douleurs qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses ? Il avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, où le Dr. Kadowaki précisa les effets des médicaments que l'adolescent avait absorbés le jour d'avant.

« En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour faire disparaître les douleurs, cela les atténue quelque peu et réduit son taux d'apparition de 20%. Si tu n'avais pas pris ces médicaments, les vertiges auraient pu être plus intenses, et ton poignet gauche – là où il y a ta marque – pourrait atrocement te picoter. »

Roxas et Xion, qui avaient accompagné Hope, s'inquiétèrent soudainement. La transformation en l'Cie pouvait engendrer ce genre d'effets ? L'argenté remercia le Dr. Kadowaki et s'en alla avec ses amis. L'infirmière avait informé qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, puisqu'à ce jour, aucun traitement n'avait été réalisé pour supprimer les douleurs, et encore plus loin, annuler la tâche.

Sur le chemin des dortoirs, Hope rassurait Xion en lui disant qu'avec les médicaments, ses douleurs ne seraient pas trop importantes. Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête, voulant être aussi sûre que son ami.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun allant dans leur dortoir respectif. Roxas alluma la lumière de sa chambre : pas de Ventus, seulement Palom à son bureau. Il soupira. Cela ne faisait certes qu'un jour que son frère n'était plus là, mais en général, son jumeau revenait rapidement, puisqu'il fonçait tête baissée ses missions se déroulaient donc très rapidement, étant donné qu'il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ses actes. Le magicien noir tourna la tête et aperçut le blond. Un sourire espiègle naquit sur son visage et il s'empressa de raconter ce qu'il avait entendu.

« - Hey, il paraît qu'entre Selphie et Irvine, c'est sérieux maintenant !

- … Quoi ? Fut la seule chose que Roxas dit après un temps de réflexion, étonné par cette révélation.

- Bah, c'est Porom qui me l'a dit ! Elle les a vus s'embrasser, si c'est pas rien ! »

Palom et Porom étaient deux faux jumeaux âgés de quatorze ans. Ils étaient tous deux bruns aux yeux noisette, la fillette ayant une petite queue de cheval et le garçon une mèche rebelle qui s'était dressée sur le haut de son crâne, attachée avec un élastique. A cause de leur petite taille, on pourrait penser qu'ils n'ont que dix ans.

Revenons à Selphie et Irvine. La jeune fille était plutôt petite, aux yeux émeraude et possédait une courte chevelure châtaine, formant trois touffes de cheveux le tireur était à l'inverse grand, cheveux bruns longs attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Ils se connaissaient depuis le premier cycle avec les autres – Squall, un grand brun qui avait une cicatrice diagonale entre les deux yeux, blessure infligée par Seifer ; Zell, un blond à la coiffure de punk qui s'élevait vers le ciel et au visage tatoué et Linoa, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs mi-longs avec quelques mèches brunes devant, et pour les plus curieux, la petite amie de Squall – et entretenaient de bonnes relations. Cela n'était pas si surprenant de savoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble, étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un bon paquet d'années… De plus, ces dernières années le tireur d'élite faisait quelques tentatives pour se déclarer, mais à chaque fois un imprévu se passait ou il se dégonflait. Roxas sourit, sachant qu'il pourrait leur demander confirmation tout à l'heure, lors du dîner. Jusqu'à cette heure, il décida de faire ses devoirs, discutant de tout et de rien avec Palom.

Arrivé dans le réfectoire, Roxas repéra sans mal le groupe de troisièmes or et alla les rejoindre, son plateau entre les mains. Hope et Xion étaient déjà installés, n'attendant plus que le Keyblader. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Irvine tenir Selphie par la hanche, après ce que le brun lui avait dit. Il esquissa un bref sourire et s'installa à côté d'Axel, qui avait à sa droite Zell. Puis celui-ci, toujours avec son sourire enthousiaste, s'exclama soudainement en s'adressant à tout le monde.

« Hey, avec Selphie et Irvine, on a découvert qu'il y avait des l'Cies dans l'académie ! »

En entendant ces mots, Hope s'étrangla avec son eau, Xion s'étouffa avec une miche de pain, Roxas avala de travers ses pâtes et Axel recracha le morceau de viande qu'il avait dans la bouche. Face à ce spectacle, le tatoué se demanda quelques instants s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise, et se gratta nerveusement la joue. Les quatre adolescents se calmèrent, et ce fut Axel qui prit la parole.

« - T'as eu cette info où ?

- On a surpris des surveillants en parler ! S'écria joyeusement Selphie.

- Et tu sais qui est-ce ? Interrogea Linoa, très intéressée.

- Non, ils n'ont pas dit de noms, répondit Irvine.

- On va continuer notre petite enquête ! S'exclama Zell en tapant sa paume de main avec son poing. J'ai hâte de savoir qui c'est ! »

Hope se sentit tout à coup nerveux. L'information avait circulé un peu trop vite à son goût… Roxas, Xion et Axel aidaient l'argenté à déterminer sa tâche, mais en vain. Le dîner se passa un peu plus calmement que d'habitude, Squall sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière le silence de ses amis.

De retour dans la chambre, Roxas s'affala sur son lit, réfléchissant aux événements. Dire qu'il s'était passé tant de choses en seulement deux journées… Puis, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le blond se releva brusquement pour savoir qui était-ce, mais il fut déçu en voyant que ce n'était que Vivi. Mais où était passé Ven, à la fin ?

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours se déroulèrent normalement : aucun incident en particulier, professeurs présents et ennui en classe.

Seulement, l'après-midi, en plein milieu du deuxième cours – celui de M. Cloud Strife, professeur de cours pratiques –, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, pour laisser place à un élève, des pansements et bandages un peu partout. Kairi s'exclama.

« Monsieur, Ven est arrivé ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Roxas pour arrêter ses exercices à la Keyblade et se tourner vers l'encadrement de la porte : son jumeau était effectivement là, mais l'apparence qui lui était montrée le fit grimacer.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de mon retard ! Dit Ven en s'avançant. J'étais en mission. »

Cloud hocha la tête. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de détails puisqu'il voyait déjà le résultat de l'explication de son élève sous les yeux : un nombre important de blessures recouvertes par des compresses. Le blond remercia le professeur et alla se poster près de son frère, auquel il salua. Roxas fronça des sourcils comment Ventus pouvait rester souriant et comme si rien ne s'était passé avec tous ces bandages sur son corps ? Bras, poignet, pansement sur la joue, et on voyait que son épaule droite était enflée, il y avait donc un pansement sous sa chemise. Et il ne donnait aucune explication ?

« - Comment ça se fait que tu sois dans cet état ? S'inquiéta Roxas.

- Ah, je me suis battu contre un Sans-cœur géant, une Lame loyale, répondit Ven. J'ai pas trop fait attention. »

Ventus émit un petit rire, ce qui ne fit pas sourire son frère pour autant. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans cette attitude… Même si l'aîné des Harvey fonçait tête baissée, il était rare qu'il se blesse autant. Xion arriva et tapota l'épaule de Roxas, disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et reprendre le cours. Ils auraient une discussion plus tard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Tout le monde était surpris de voir leur camarade blessé à ce point, connaissant ses formidables aptitudes au combat, mais ils préféraient ne pas faire de remarque. Hayner, son épée à la main, proposa à Ven un petit duel, juste pour affronter encore une fois le blond, et gagner bien entendu. Ce dernier accepta et fit apparaître Brise légère avant d'engager le combat. Et comme s'y attendait Roxas, ce fut encore une fois son jumeau qui remporta la victoire.

A la fin des cours, sur le campus, les troisièmes or qui finissaient à la même heure que les quatrièmes argent, furent étonnés de voir la présence de Ven. Axel lui frotta énergiquement les cheveux accompagné de Zell, et Selphie lui sauta dessus, contente de voir que sa cible préférée (?) était de retour. Aqua et Terra étaient soulagés, car la mine soucieuse de Roxas les avait inquiétés, et pensaient également qui lui était arrivé quelque chose.

L'aîné des Harvey n'entra pas dans les détails en ce qui concernait sa mission, et préféra plutôt écouter ses amis parler. Ce fut le dernier élément qui persuada Roxas : son frère cachait des choses. Habituellement, il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler pour raconter son escapade, et là, il laissait volontairement sa place du bavard de service à Zell et Irvine, qui expliquaient comment ce dernier avait réussi sa déclaration à Selphie. Celle-ci se cacha derrière ses mains, les joues en feu, trop gênée par cette conversation qui la concernait un peu trop à son goût.

« - Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Xion en s'adressant à Roxas.

- Mh… marmonna-t-il. Rien, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

Peu convaincue de la réponse, la jeune fille l'accepta quand même.

Dans un coin, Squall discutait avec Aqua, Terra et Linoa. Il semblait lui aussi perturbé.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit étrange, rassura Linoa.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour Ventus, reprit Squall, mais plutôt sur ce qu'il a fait lors de sa mission.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Aqua, sceptique.

- Sa mission s'est déroulée à _Balamb_. Je connais bien la ville puisque Zell habite là-bas, et il n'y a jamais eu de troubles avec les Sans-cœurs : _il n'y en a pas_.

- Il y a des migrations de Sans-cœurs, proposa Terra. A la Contré du Départ, durant certaines périodes, il y a des Volatiles qui volent juste au-dessus des plaines.

- En parlant de Volatile, commença Aqua. Qu'est-ce qu'une Avalanche faisait là, durant le cours de sport ? Tout ça n'est pas normal.

- Je devrais en parler au proviseur. » Lança Squall.

Les trois oréens acquiescèrent et décidèrent de retourner auprès des autres. Zell était en train de taquiner Ven en lui disant qu'il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure s'il n'avait pas exterminé les Sans-cœurs. Le blond commença à parler d'un sujet que Roxas, Xion, Hope et Axel auraient préféré éviter.

« - C'est vrai que des gens ont été changés en l'Cies ? Des adamantinéens et un quatrième argent, un truc comme ça…

- Plus un prof ! Rectifia Selphie. Aha, comme on avait dit, on a continué l'enquête !

- Contre mon gré, je préviens, soupira Irvine.

- Et donc ? Demanda Terra.

- Ben, le prof, c'est Sazh ! Déclara joyeusement la brune. Pour les adamantinéens, j'ai seulement su qu'il y avait Lightning Farron et… attendez…

- Snow Villiers, le plus grand bagarreur quand il était en deuxième et troisième cycle, ajouta Irvine.

- Quoi ? Snow ? S'étonna Ven. Moi qui le pensais imbattable… D'ailleurs, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête qu'il était un rebelle. »

Roxas avoua cela également. Quand on le voyait, malgré ses grands airs, on ne l'imaginait pas en tant que gros bastonneur qui avait écrasé la moitié des élèves de l'académie. Squall, lui, fut étonné de savoir Lightning l'Cie : elle était réputée dans la catégorie des gunbladers pour ses capacités extraordinaires au combat elle arrivait sans peine au niveau de Cloud et de Sephiroth – également professeur de cours pratique.

Axel, soudainement angoissé – ce qui était rare chez lui –, tenta une question.

« - Et… vous connaissez les autres l'Cies ?

- Euh… Je crois avoir compris que le quatrième argent était en B. » Déclara Selphie.

Le sang de Hope s'arrêta brusquement de circuler. Il sentit Axel poser un regard sur lui, l'air de dire _« Désolé, mec. »_. Les troisièmes or braquèrent leurs regards sur les trois jeunes du groupe, qui se sentirent mal à l'aise. Bah, et puis, pourquoi cacher la vérité ? C'étaient leurs amis, ils pouvaient très bien leur faire confiance. L'argenté inspira profondément.

« - C'est moi, lâcha-t-il, sous les regards médusés des autres.

- Mais ça va pas de le dire aussi fort ? S'écria Axel en mettant une main sur la bouche de Hope, qui bascula vers l'arrière sous la pression provoquée.

- On aurait pu le dire dès le début, cela nous aurait évité de stresser pour rien, ricana Roxas.

- Et donc, Hope… commença Linoa. Tu… connais ta tâche ? »

L'adolescent expliqua les hypothèses qu'il avait émises avec Roxas et Xion, qui firent assombrirent le visage des autres. Il était certain qu'avoir une idée comme quoi il fallait tuer le proviseur, c'était incongru. Ven fronça des sourcils et serra des poings. Alors comme ça, un ami avait été victime d'un fal'Cie ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, essayant tout de même de trouver la tâche du jeune homme. Mais dans ces circonstances et avec le peu d'informations dont ils disposaient, il était difficile d'établir des suppositions correctes.

* * *

Le soir, après le dîner, les deux jumeaux rentrèrent dans leur dortoir. Par chance, Palom et Vivi avaient des choses à faire – travail en groupe, cours de soutien… – et Roxas pouvait donc avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son frère. Celui-ci était en train de se changer, remplaçant l'uniforme de l'académie par un pyjama. Le cadet des Harvey put apercevoir l'énorme pansement qui ornait l'épaule droite de son aîné. Et ça, c'était rien ?

« - Ven.

- Yep, Rox' ? Répondit-il en souriant, suspendant son geste pour boutonner sa chemise.

- Ne boutonne pas, ordonna Roxas avant de pointer le pansement. Tu t'es fait quoi, ici ? Tu vas me dire que ce n'est rien ? »

Ventus lança un regard dégoûté à sa blessure, avant de soupirer. Il s'adressa ensuite à son frère, le visage indifférent.

« - La Lame loyale m'a juste transpercé à cet endroit avec son épée, avoua-t-il.

- « Juste » ? Tu as un énorme pansement ! S'exclama Roxas.

- Ouaip, parce que y'a plein de produits pour désinfecter la plaie et faire cicatriser plus vite, qui ont besoin d'être isolés, donc pas en contact avec l'air ambiant.

- … »

Roxas lâcha un soupir avant de tourner le dos à Ven et se changea à son tour. Il n'avait plus envie de faire cracher une quelconque vérité de la part de son frère. Celui-ci haussa des épaules et reprit son activité « boutonner les boutons », puis se glissa dans le lit inférieur pour lire les cours qu'il avait manqués. Il y avait deux lits superposés dans la chambre, et le lit au-dessus de celui de Ven était occupé par Roxas. Ce dernier s'installa au bureau et finit les devoirs qu'il avait à faire, à savoir un DM à rendre pour le lendemain. Décidément, Xigbar adorait leur donner ce genre d'exercices…

Ils se couchèrent tous deux à 22h20, sans avoir dit un mot. Roxas réfléchissait à trop de choses – son frère et la tâche de Hope –, Ven trouvant son jumeau étrange et préférait ne pas lui adresser la parole avant qu'il ne se soit calmé.

* * *

Durant la nuit, il dû s'efforcer de ne pas gémir ou trop s'agiter. La main plaquée sur son épaule droite, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses éventuels cris, provoqués par la douleur qui le lançait terriblement à cette articulation. Il soupira pour se calmer, essayant de respirer normalement.

Ce martyr dura cinq bonnes minutes, puis s'arrêta doucement. Il respira lentement, reprenant un souffle régulier. Il décolla sa main de son épaule droite et couvrit à la place ses yeux avec son avant-bras. Il siffla un juron.

Il fallait trouver un moyen. _Et vite_.

* * *

En cours, ce fut un véritable bazar : Xigbar était absent pour une durée indéterminée. Inutile de préciser qu'il y eut des cris de joie, mais c'était tout de même étrange : l'Archer laissait toujours du travail aux surveillants pour ses élèves s'il n'était pas là. Cette fois-ci, rien.

« - Il a dû avoir la flemme ! Ironisa Hayner.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, soupira Olette.

- Cela arrive à tout le monde, d'oublier, tenta Pence.

- Ouais mais Xigbar, c'est Xigbar ! Insista le blond.

- Il est quand même humain, à ce que je sache, intervint Riku.

- Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est cette « durée indéterminée », dit Roxas.

- Roxas, ou celui qui a toujours quelque chose de sérieux à dire. » Marmonna Hayner.

Malgré la dernière réplique de l'épéiste, tout le monde était d'accord avec Roxas si leur professeur était en mission, les surveillants l'auraient signalé et précisé « absent pour quelques jours en raison d'une mission ». Mais là, rien. « Indéterminé ». De ce fait, ils avaient deux heures d'étude à s'occuper. Hope interpela ses trois meilleurs amis – à savoir les deux jumeaux et Xion.

« - On va aller espionner près de la salle des professeurs et du bureau du directeur ?

- Partant ! Hurla Ven en se levant de sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Roxas en soupirant face au comportement de son frère.

- Bonne idée, approuva Xion.

- D'abord, la salle des professeurs. » Indiqua Hope.

Le quatuor se leva et sortit de la salle de classe discrètement puis se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. La salle des professeurs se trouvait entre la bibliothèque et la serre de combat, dans la partie Est de l'académie – celle-ci étant circulaire, les dortoirs pouvant être considérés comme le point qui séparait la partie Ouest et Est, puisqu'ils se trouvaient au « milieu ».

Ils firent mine de déposer un message venant d'un surveillant dans le casier de M. Xaldin – qu'ils mirent vraiment, mais le sujet traitait en fait de l'invasion de Sans-cœurs d'il y a quelques semaines – pour attraper des paroles venant des adultes dans la foulée. Aussi faibles que soient les chuchotements, ils purent distinguer des choses.

« - Les rumeurs sont vraies, murmura Mlle Tina Branford (1), une jeune femme blonde dont la chevelure ondulée était attachée en queue de cheval. L'absence de M. Xigbar le prouve.

- C'est vrai qu'il me paraissait louche, répondit Mme Celes Cole (2), une femme dont les cheveux blonds descendaient au milieu du dos. Je n'aimais pas sa façon quand il me parlait, surtout à propos de mes cours. Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a souvent répété que je n'employais pas toute l'étendue de ma magie…

- Il m'a fait la même remarque. Comme quoi on ne pouvait pas utiliser toute la puissance de la magie, quelque chose comme ça.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, intervint M. Sephiroth Hojo. En tant que sorcier, le professeur Xehanort avait des connaissances supplémentaires pour user sa magie au maximum. Mais je crois qu'on ne devrait pas en parler en présence _d'ignorants_. »

Sephiroth redirigea son regard vers le quatuor d'adolescents, qui furent parcourus de frissons avant de déguerpir rapidement. Les deux jeunes femmes haussèrent un sourcil et suivirent les silhouettes des étudiants qui fuyaient, sans vraiment comprendre l'intention de leur collègue.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir devant l'ascenseur, attendant la machine pour se rendre au bureau du directeur tout en reprenant leur souffle. Ils avaient couru aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient pu, et cela les fatigua aussitôt. Ven fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« - J'y crois pas, m'sieur Xehanort est un sorcier !

- Il faut avouer qu'il était spécial, confia Roxas. Maintenant qu'on y pense, il était _anormalement _puissant en magie.

- Je pensais que les sorciers et les sorcières avaient déjà disparus, avoua Hope.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec M. Xigbar ? » Demanda Xion.

Ca, c'était la colle. Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir sur les éventuels liens qu'il pourrait y avoir avec le statut de sorcier du professeur de magie noire.

« Sorciers, sorcières ». Des humains dotés à la naissance d'une facilité déconcertante pour utiliser la magie. Ils auraient même développé des sorts autres qu'offensifs, défensifs ou curatifs, par exemple la télépathie, la téléportation, la transformation en animal outre que cochon et grenouille, faire disparaître des objets… Des choses qu'on aurait considérées comme des tours de passe-passe.

Mais ces humains étaient considérés comme _dangereux_ par certains pays. Leur grand pouvoir les faisait peur. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'un sorcier ne contrôle plus sa puissance et a dévasté une partie d'un quartier d'une ville. A cause de cela, les différentes armées, autant académiques que nationales, commencèrent à les exterminer, les traquer, les _étudier_, s'en servir comme des _cobayes_. Les sorciers durent donc se cacher pour se protéger, et l'hypothèse concernant leur totale suppression a été adoptée, puisqu'ils ne se manifestaient plus.

Au final, ils ne trouvèrent aucune explication quant à l'absence de Xigbar. Ils se postèrent en face de la porte du directeur et vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Ils collèrent ensuite leur oreille contre l'entrée et tentèrent de percevoir des bruits. Bingo.

« - Cela devient grave, prononça la forte voix de Luxord. A ce train-là, il se pourrait que Xehanort nous attaque !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Cid. C'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Xigbar pour le traquer et l'éliminer.

- Et s'il échouait ? Demanda Xaldin, suspicieux.

- On prendra les précautions nécessaires en temps voulus. »

En entendant des bruits de pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers la porte, le quatuor déglutit et se cacha au coin d'un couloir : Xaldin et Luxord en ressortaient, le visage grave. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air convaincus par les réponses du proviseur, et semblaient même les douter. Xion non plus n'était pas rassurée. Les autres aussi avaient une mine terrible.

« - M. Xigbar est parti tuer le professeur Xehanort, répéta Xion. Cela veut dire qu'il s'est enfui ?

- Possible, en effet… Songea Hope.

- Xigbar peut se faire tuer ! S'exclama Ven. Le vieux croûton est bien trop fort en magie !

- Xigbar n'est pas l'un des meilleurs combattants de Kingdom Fantasy pour rien, rappela Roxas. On ne devrait pas trop s'en faire. »

Le groupe hocha la tête et décida de retourner sur le campus. Ils n'étaient pas censés se balader ainsi dans les locaux, même en heure de permanence.

Durant le trajet, chacun se faisait une opinion de ce qu'ils avaient entendu, notamment sur Xehanort. Un vieux professeur d'une soixantaine d'années – minimum –, sa petite barbe blanche accentuant son âge sans compter ses nombreuses rides visibles. Ses orbes dorées perçantes effrayaient plus d'un, posant des regards suspects, tantôt satisfaits, tantôt déçus. C'était un bon professeur de magie noire qui s'exprimait clairement mais ne laissait rien transparaître. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait troublé et occupé, peut-être que son sang de sorcier avait un rapport direct ?

Lorsque les adolescents passèrent à côté de la salle des professeurs, ils se firent interpeler par Sephiroth. Ven nota qu'il était particulièrement embêté peut-être à cause de ce qu'ils avaient précédemment entendu ?

« - Tss, vous les jumeaux Harvey, et toi jeune Estheim, fourrez un peu trop votre nez dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je vous conseille de ne rien faire et d'oublier ce que vous avez entendu.

- Mais M. Xehanort est un sorcier, et on devrait rester les bras croisés ? S'indigna Ven, haussant presque la voix.

- De plus, M. Xigbar risque sûrement sa vie, ajouta Hope. C'était de la folie de le laisser partir se-

- On ne fera rien, coupa Roxas sous les regards médusés des deux autres garçons. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, M. Sephirtoh. Rien d'insensé ne sera commis.

- Qu… Rox', tu délires ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes.

- Je compte sur toi, Harvey, informa le professeur de cours pratiques. Tu devrais davantage surveiller tes agissements. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Sephiroth retourna dans la salle, laissant le quatuor réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Celui-ci continua à se diriger vers le campus, Ven et Hope s'exprimant sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils trouvaient le comportement de Roxas inapproprié comparé à ce qu'il disait quelques minutes auparavant. Le blond soupira.

« - C'était pour faire passer le change. Sephiroth doit absolument croire qu'on restera à notre place, et comme ça on pourra continuer notre petite enquête sans qu'il nous garde à l'œil.

- Mais il a très bien pu faire croire qu'il te croyait, suggéra Xion.

- Tant pis. »

Il était rare que Roxas ne prévoie pas de solution si leur plan échouait, alors sa dernière réplique étonna Hope et Ven. Xion fronça des sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Le cadet des Harvey continua son chemin en silence, repensant à Sephiroth : il avait délibérément dévoilé des choses sur Xehanort alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient présents. Avait-il un but précis en faisant cela ? Alors qu'ils approchaient du campus, Hope attrapa le bras de Roxas et le tira en arrière, l'obligeant à se cacher au coin du couloir menant au campus – décidément, ce qu'ils étaient pratiques, ces coins ! Le blond pesta en demandant ce qui lui avait pris, et Ven pointa les deux personnes devant eux : Cid et une femme, vêtue d'une robe noire portant plusieurs ornements dans ses cheveux, ainsi qu'une grande parure demi-circulaire dorée au niveau de son dos avec un voile rectangulaire descendant jusqu'à ses pieds.

« - Qui est-ce ? Demanda Xion, intriguée.

- C'est Edea, la femme du proviseur, répondit Hope. Par contre, ses vêtements sont étranges…

- Edea ne s'habille pas comme ça, d'habitude ! Précisa Ven.

- Chut ! Ordonna Roxas. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils disent. Edea n'est pas souvent en train de se balader dans l'académie. »

Effectivement, l'épouse Kramer restait généralement dans ses appartements, on ne sait pourquoi. Cid disait qu'elle remplissait des dossiers.

Les deux adultes semblaient plongés dans leur conversation, tellement qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les quatre adolescents qui les espionnaient du coin du corridor.

« - Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? Interrogea Cid avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Non, répondit Edea. Xehanort est parti en emportant les plans de l'académie, les sorcières pourront préparer leur attaque.

- Parfait. Xigbar devrait donc être éliminé, si tout se passe pour le mieux. Sois prudente, ta tenue de sorcière ne doit être vue du public, je ne voudrais pas que les Esthariens t'emmènent, comme pour Ellone…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention. Je retourne à l'appartement pour observer les agissements de l'Archer. »

Edea disparut aussitôt qu'elle eut fini de prononcer ses paroles, dans un nuage de fumée noir. Cid soupira et alla sur le campus, l'air de rien. Les quatrièmes argent restaient figés, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Edea Kramer. Epouse de Cid, le proviseur de_ Kingdom Fantasy_. Mère de _Terra_. Une traîtresse. **Une sorcière**.

* * *

(1) C'est son nom original, je l'ai mis ici pour ne pas confondre avec Terra de KH. ^^  
(2) Et oui, je les ai casé ensemble, 'sont déjà mariés et ont même un enfant, je vous laisse deviner qui. 8D


	5. Il faut agir, bon sang !

A un moment dans la fic, il y aura un (+). Cela veut dire que je vous conseille d'écouter Only A Plank Between One And Perdition, The Landing, Never Look Back ou The Mission de FF VIII en lisant les quelques paragraphes qui vont suivre. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : « Il faut agir, bon sang ! »**

Ven se laissa glisser le long du mur, abattu. Cela ne pouvait pas être _possible_. Il frappa la paroi avec son poing, furieux.

« - Edea est une sorcière ! Cid nous l'a caché, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on voit ? Tous deux des traîtres !

- Calme-toi, Ven… tenta Xion.

- Non, il a raison d'être en colère, intervint Roxas, également irrité. Cela a beau être dur de l'avouer, il fallait bien un jour dire que la femme du proviseur était une sorcière. »

Roxas serra des poings, passablement de mauvaise humeur. Hope observa la silhouette du directeur s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers l'un des professeurs : assez grand, les traits de l'âge très visibles, des lunettes, ainsi qu'une courte chevelure brune : Bartholomew Estheim, le père de l'argenté. Celui-ci grimaça et si la froideur avec laquelle il lui répondait était en fait… parce que c'était lui aussi un traître ? C'était quoi, cette académie !

Xion proposa qu'il valait mieux en parler tout d'abord aux autres l'Cies, puisqu'ils sauraient certainement mieux quoi faire. Ventus hocha la tête et se releva sans un mot. Roxas et Hope acquiescèrent également, même si ce dernier avait une grande envie d'aller poser des questions à son géniteur pour une fois qu'il voulait lui parler… C'était bientôt la fin de la première heure, alors ils décidèrent d'aller attendre leurs aînés devant leurs salles. Seulement, ils furent interpelés par des personnes qu'ils auraient préféré éviter.

« Hey les gamins, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs ? »

Il s'agissait de Seifer et de ses deux amis : Raijin, un grand homme baraqué à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux noirs Fujin, une femme élancée à la chevelure grise, un bandeau noir sur l'œil gauche. Tous deux dix-huit ans, ils étaient dans la même classe que le blond et Quistis.

Le gunblader s'approcha du quatuor et les toisa du regard.

« - Alors ?

- On se rend au deuxième étage, déclara Hope. Un problème ?

- Oui : vous ne pouvez pas vous balader l'air de rien dans les locaux.

- Oh, c'est bon, arrête avec ça ! Rouspéta Ven.

- Eh, tu veux défier le Conseil de discipline ? » Rugit Raijin, prêt à en venir aux mains.

Roxas, exaspéré, se planta devant Seifer et leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux – c'est qu'il y a quand même quinze centimètres de différence. Xion, Hope et Ven se demandèrent ce que le Keyblader allait faire, étant donné qu'il n'était pas du genre à imposer son autorité sur ses aînés, mis à part lorsqu'il était vraiment énervé ou quand la situation y l'obligeait. C'était plutôt la deuxième option qui était appropriée, ici.

« - Ecoute Seifer, commença lentement Roxas. Laisse-nous passer et fait pas chier avec ton Conseil de discipline.

- Woh, le p'tit Harvey se met en colère ! Ironisa Seifer.

- Arrête de- »

Driiiing. La sonnerie avait retentit et ils n'étaient toujours pas au deuxième étage. Ils allaient rater les adamantinéens, qui étaient censés avoir des cours pratiques au premier à cette heure-ci.

« - Pousse-toi du chemin, Seifer ! Ordonna Ven en essayant de forcer le passage.

- Mais vous avez quoi, à la fin ? Questionna Raijin, à la limite de l'exaspération.

- Turbulents, commenta Fujin.

- LE PROBLEME C'EST QU'ON A UN SOUCI URGENT A EN PARLER AUX ADAMANTINEENS ! Hurla Roxas. C'EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT, ALORS TU DEGAGES ! »

Le blond avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton sévère qu'il n'employait presque jamais, ce qui fit étonner tout le monde, Ven en premier. Il voyait rarement son frère se mettre en colère. Seifer resta pétrifié devant un Roxas en furie, qui siffla avant de le bousculer et passer, laissant les autres derrière. Son jumeau voulut aller le rejoindre mais le Conseil de discipline l'en empêcha. Raijin bloquait obstinément le passage, et ne comptait pas lâcher de sitôt ses cadets.

« - Des explications, p'têt ?

- … Edea est une sorcière, déclara Xion sur un ton froid. On peut y aller, maintenant ? »

Les trois oréens se regardèrent, et étonnamment, pouffèrent de rire. A les voir comme ça, on dirait qu'ils ne croyaient pas les argentéens. Leur petit manège dura une dizaine de secondes, qui finit par agacer l'ex quatuor. Hope fronça des sourcils, décidé à faire parler ces gêneurs.

« - Quoi ?

- Pff, c'est à cause de _ça_ que vous vous mettez dans cet état ? Ricana Raijin, agitant sa main de droite à gauche.

- On le savait depuis belle lurette ! Annonça Seifer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Ignorants ! Ajouta Fujin.

- QUOI ? S'écria Ven. C'est quoi ce foutoir ! »

L'aîné des Harvey profita du moment d'hilarité des oréens pour se faufiler derrière eux, énervé, pour rejoindre son frère qui devait déjà être au deuxième étage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi, mais ce qui est fait est fait peut-être parce qu'il a mal pris le fait que certains élèves étaient déjà au courant ? Dans tous les cas, pourvu qu'il arrive à temps avant que les adamantinéens ne partent aux cours pratiques ! Seulement, alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter devant l'ascenseur après avoir couru, une vive douleur s'empara de lui, provenant de son épaule droite.

_*Non, pas maintenant… Pas ici, alors qu'il y a tout le monde…*_

Il s'adossa au mur, essayant en vain de se calmer en reprenant une respiration régulière. L'ascenseur venait d'ouvrir ses portes, mais il ne put y entrer tellement la douleur le paralysait et puis, il ne voulait pas se montrer dans _cet état_ devant Roxas… Il serra fermement son articulation en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tentant d'atténuer cette agonie.

Et il aurait préféré que personne ne le voie.

« Ven ? »

Le concerné détourna lentement des yeux et aperçut Axel, accompagné de Squall et d'Aqua. Et zut. Ils lui demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait, mais le blond tenta de leur dire que tout allait bien. Cependant, ses murmures furent trop faibles pour qu'ils parviennent à leurs oreilles.

« - Ventus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Interrogea Squall, les sourcils froncés.

- HEY ! » Cria Axel, rattrapant le Keyblader qui venait de s'évanouir.

* * *

Roxas se trouvait avec Vanille et Snow, les seuls adamantinéens qu'il put intercepter entre les deux cours. Ceux-ci se moquaient bien assez des cours pratiques pour le moment, alors ils purent écouter le blond. Il leur révéla l'identité de la femme de Cid, et ils ne furent pas du tout choqués. Toutefois, leurs visages se firent marquer d'une pointe d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Cela intrigua beaucoup Roxas, qui commençait à devenir pour de bon de mauvaise humeur.

« - Tu sais, commença Snow, presque tous ceux à partir du troisième cycle le savent. Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais la plupart des élèves de Kingdom Fantasy sont oprhelins.

- Et c'est Edea qui s'occupaient d'eux, continua Vanille. En fondant cette académie, cela devenait un refuge pour ces enfants. Moi, Fang, Snow… Lightning, avons été élevés par elle. »

Roxas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non pas à cause des orphelins, il le savait, mais le fait que cela a été Edea qui les a élevés. Comment avait-elle pu accomplir un tel geste avec ce nombre d'orphelins ? Il acquiesça lentement de la tête, voyant que ses deux aînés étaient sincères à propos de la sorcière. Néanmoins, il devait les informer de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ils étaient contraints de connaître la vérité.

« - Edea Kramer a beau avoir été votre gouvernante, elle n'en reste pas moins une… traîtresse.

- Hé Roxas, t'y vas fort ! Fit remarquer Snow. C'est une sorcière, ok, mais elle n'est pas notre ennemie.

- Vous n'y êtes pas, insista le blond. Je l'ai entendue parler de plans d'académie, emportés par Xehanort. Xehanort, lui, est bien un traître ! Elle a aussi dit que les sorcières pourront préparer leur attaque. Cid a même précisé que si tout se passait bien, XIGBAR DEVRAIT SE FAIRE TUER !

- Rox- voulut intervenir Vanille.

- ET JE N'INVENTE RIEN. »

Le ton agressif du blond laissa les deux adamantinéens perplexes. Personne n'était aussi expressif si ce qu'elle disait était faux. Roxas gardait les yeux rivés sur ses aînés, attendant une quelconque réaction de leur part. Ils pouvaient bien avoir des choses à dire, quand même ! Sur ce coup-là, il allait devoir en parler à tout le monde pour se dresser contre le directeur et avoir des explications. Qui devront tenir la route, bien entendu, si le proviseur voulait se défendre ou mentir. Mais qui dans cette académie irait suivre un gamin… ?

« - Tu as sûrement raison, déclara soudainement Snow. Je ne connais personne qui s'exprime avec autant de sûreté.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ? Demanda Vanille, encore un peu sceptique sur ce que Roxas venait de dire. On ne va pas aller crier ça sur tous les toits…

- … J'aurais dit : aller faire une petite visite dans le bureau de Cid. »

Le blond n'était pas totalement convaincu quant à la croyance de ses aînés. Mais tant pis, il fallait agir tout de suite, ou sinon c'était tout Kingdom Fantasy qui serait en danger. Snow déclara qu'il allait sécher les cours du matin pour accompagner Roxas – qui devait donc également sécher – pour qu'ils aient plus de chance de s'en sortir. Vanille sourit et décida elle aussi de faire l'école buissonnière et entraîna les deux garçons vers le bureau du proviseur.

Le Keyblader se dit qu'au final, les deux adamantinéens étaient vraiment dignes de confiance. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien.

Grosse déception : le bureau était vide. Cid était certainement en train de faire un petit tour dans les couloirs, ou on ne savait quoi. Résultat, impossible d'avoir une conversation avant qu'il ne soit de retour. Roxas décida qu'en attendant, il pourrait peut-être aller consulter quelques troisièmes or, comme Squall qui était un parfait leader pour diriger des opérations à risques : il avait déjà fait ses preuves l'année précédente en prenant en embuscade des tueurs qui voulait éliminer le major Caraway de la ville de Deling City, qui trouvaient que sa dictature était mauvaise. D'un côté, ce bon bonhomme était le père de Linoa, alors il avait intérêt à réussir sa mission…

Dans tous les cas, Roxas se mit en tête d'aller d'abord prévenir son trio, étant donné qu'il les avait laissés en plan. Il indiqua donc à Snow et Vanille qu'ils se rendaient au rez-de-chaussée et retrouver ses amis, qui étaient restés en compagnie du Conseil de discipline. D'ailleurs, où en était la situation avec Seifer ? Apparemment, les quatrièmes argent avaient réussi à dissuader le Conseil de leur bloquer le passage, puisque Hope se trouvait en compagnie de son père, sur le campus. Et la conversation ne semblait pas du tout enjouée.

« - Hope, peux-tu arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? Gronda Bartholomew, le visage crispé.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Hope ils avaient certainement dû échanger un bon nombre de paroles pour que l'argenté soit aussi agressif. La femme du proviseur est une sorcière ! Il faut agir, bon sang !

- Monsieur, j'ai été témoin, indiqua Xion, l'air assuré. On n'invente rien, tout est sorti de la bouche d'Edea et de Cid Kramer !

- Allez-vous cesser vos bêtises ? » Fit le professeur, définitivement agacé.

Hope soupira bruyamment et détourna la tête, exaspéré. Son père était toujours aussi désagréable. Il aperçut ensuite Roxas et les deux adamantinéens, et fut content de savoir que le blond avait trouvé des « aides ». Seulement, il ne vit Ven nulle part n'était-il pas allé rejoindre son frère ? Cela l'interpela beaucoup, et il se dirigea en direction du nouveau trio arrivant. Roxas fut tout aussi surpris de ne pas voir son jumeau avec Xion et Hope.

« - Ven n'est pas avec toi ? Demandèrent simultanément les deux garçons.

- Je croyais qu'il était parti te rejoindre ! Se justifia Hope.

- Et moi qu'il était resté avec vous, répliqua Roxas.

- Si vous cherchez Ventus Harvey, je l'ai vu se diriger à l'infirmerie, intervint Bartholomew. Il était avec Geraldine, Leonhart et Sung. »

Le Keyblader resta un instant sans voix. Il avait un gros doute, là. Etait-ce pour lui ou pour l'un des troisièmes or qu'il était allé à l'infirmerie ? L'image de l'énorme pansement sur l'épaule droite de son frère apparut dans son esprit, et il paniqua. Il remercia brièvement le professeur d'histoire et courut vers la salle où se trouvait son frère, qui était située juste à côté du campus. Tout le monde suivit le blond partit en courant, mais Hope resta un instant avec son père, le temps de dire quelques mots.

« Je ne sais pas si tu me crois, mais tu ferais mieux de le faire. Et… merci pour l'information. »

Sur ce, Hope alla rejoindre rapidement ses amis. Bartholomew soupira longuement bien évidemment qu'il croyait son fils, lui-même avait été témoin d'une scène où Edea communiquait avec d'autres personnes, qui étaient des sorcières ! Mais il ne voulait pas faire inquiéter davantage son enfant, seulement, têtu comme il était, cela lui a été impossible de le dissuader… Et maintenant, que faire ?

Roxas arriva précipitamment dans l'infirmerie, où il aborda directement le Dr. Kadowaki. Celle-ci se trouvait comme à son habitude à son bureau, en train de remplir le livret de passage quand un élève venait ici, elle devait bien confirmer sa venue en inscrivant le nom, l'heure et la raison de la venue. Elle releva doucement la tête et sourit en voyant le blond, puis demanda ce qui l'amenait à l'infirmerie.

« - Est-ce que mon frère est passé ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ah, Ventus ? Oui, il est au fond, en train de se reposer. Squall, Axel et Aqua sont avec lui, confirma le Dr. Kadowaki.

- Merci. »

Roxas se dirigea vers la chambre, suivi de ses amis qui l'avaient rejoint en vitesse. Il leva légèrement le rideau et put apercevoir la silhouette de son jumeau. Il retira complètement le tissu et s'approcha de Ven, assis sur le lit, et les trois troisièmes or debout. L'aîné des Harvey sembla très surpris de voir son cadet, et sa nervosité se fit légèrement remarquer, notamment par Axel. Et il y avait de quoi il s'était carrément évanoui !

« - Ah… euh… bafouilla Ven. Salut ?

- « Salut ? » S'étonna Roxas. Tu es à l'infirmerie et tu me dis ça !

- Roxas, ce n'est rien, intervint Squall. Il a juste eu quelques vertiges, alors on l'a accompagné à l'infirmerie. »

Ven remercia intérieurement Squall d'avoir donné une explication… aussi bancale qu'elle soit. Il observa son frère, qui semblait peu convaincu de la réponse mais ne dit rien. C'était tout de même bizarre, qu'il s'était pris de vertiges, alors que rien n'aurait pu provoquer cela… Sa blessure à l'épaule ?

Seulement, personne ne put réfléchir davantage à cette situation : l'alarme de l'académie s'était déclenchée (+). Tout le monde releva la tête, entendant les cris et les pas précipités des élèves à l'extérieur, provoqués par la panique générale. Une voix masculine retentit dans les haut-parleurs, celle de Nida, l'ingénieur qui s'occupait du bon fonctionnement des machines de l'établissement. Il était très stressé et faisait de son mieux de parler distinctement.

« A tous les élèves de Kingdom Fantasy ! Des sorciers et des sorcières sont pénétré l'académie ! Je vous prie de rester calme et de ne pas intervenir sans avoir réfléchi aux conséquences éventuelles qui pourraient se produire ! Evacuez les lieux et rendez-vous à l'établissement du premier et deuxième cycle, et faîtes de votre mieux pour protégez les plus jeunes ! Les adamantinéens, je vous demande de venir immédiatement sur la plate-forme de contrôle, au deuxième étage, il s'agit de la porte à côté du bureau du directeur ! Exécution ! »

L'académie était composée de deux bâtiments : le principal, où les quatrièmes argent, les oréens et les adamantinéens étudiaient, ainsi qu'une parallèle se trouvant juste à côté, contenant les bronzéens et les trois autres années argent. Mais la structure des deux établissements était pareille.

Dans l'infirmerie, le Dr. Kadowaki somma aux élèves de partir sur le champ, qu'ils devaient obéir aux ordres. Tout le monde acquiesça, Snow et Vanille se précipitant vers la plate-forme de contrôle pour rejoindre Nida. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Et qu'était-ce cette plate-forme ? Roxas empoigna son frère par le poignet et l'entraîna dehors : c'était la panique. Des étudiants couraient dans tous les sens, il y en avait qui ordonnait des choses en portant la voix au-dessus de celle de la foule, certains se battaient pour contrer les Sans-cœurs qui avaient pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'académie, d'autres se dirigeaient au premier étage… Squall s'avança et essaya de calmer la foule.

« Calmez-vous ! Rappelez-vous de ce qu'a dit Nida ! Que tout le monde évacue IMMEDIATEMENT ! Battez-vous seulement si c'est nécessaire ! VITE ! »

Le brun était réputé dans l'académie pour ses capacités de leader, et personne ne s'opposa à son jugement. Tout le monde obéit et il ne restait plus que des Sans-cœurs en train de ravager les locaux, à la recherche d'humains pour leur prendre leur cœur. Squall fit apparaître sa gunblade et commença à éliminer les monstres, en demandant à Axel et Aqua de l'aider. Il ordonna aux argentéens de se rendre à l'établissement parallèle, comme dit dans les instructions de l'ingénieur. Le cadet des Harvey hésita quelques instants, ne voulant pas laisser ses amis seuls, mais il dû se résigner à partir. En courant, ils entendirent les chakrams du rouquin s'enflammer, les balles de la gunblade de Squall retentir et les cliquètements de la Keyblade d'Aqua, prouvant ainsi que le combat était acharné. Pourvu qu'ils tiennent bon…

Une fois la porte principale franchie, la vue de la cour ne fut pas très agréable, tout comme lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie : des Sans-cœurs bloquaient le passage et faisaient face aux élèves, dont certains avaient du mal à contenir la fureur avec laquelle ils se déchaînaient. Hope et Xion intervinrent tout de suite, chacun lançant des sorts magiques pour surprendre leurs ennemis dès que ce fut fait, les monstres les prirent pour cible. L'argenté fit apparaître son boomerang et le lança aussitôt, détruisant quatre Ombres qui voulaient sauter sur lui Xion, avec sa Chaîne Royale, battait au fur et à mesure les Sans-cœurs qui se jetaient sur elle. Roxas proposa à son frère qu'ils aillent au bâtiment parallèle pour aider à contrôler la situation, étant donné que les plus jeunes avaient souvent du mal à garder leur sang-froid.

Dès qu'ils passèrent sous le porche de l'établissement après avoir éliminer quelques Sans-cœurs qui trônaient sur le chemin, une horde de Minute Bombes arriva en masse par la porte, prête à exploser. Ven recula immédiatement et entraîna son jumeau avec lui qui bascula soudainement vers l'arrière, laissant leurs adversaires s'autodétruire. Roxas soupira et pria à son double de le prévenir avant de faire une chose pareille.

« Ah, mais qui voila ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes frissonnèrent en entendant cette voix, qui leur adressait la parole. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être… Ils se retournèrent lentement, et firent face à deux orbes dorées remplies de mauvaises intentions. Tout de suite sur la défensive, les deux jumeaux firent apparaître leurs Keyblades et se mirent sur leurs gardes.

« - Allons, allons, vous voulez vous battre contre moi ? Interrogea le vieil homme, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Ne joue pas à ça Xehanort ! Rugit Ven. Qu'as-tu fait à M. Xigbar ?

- Xigbar ? Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, se défendit Xehanort. Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Arrête de jouer à l'innocent ! Répliqua Roxas. On sait que Xigbar était parti à ta recherche ! »

Le sourire de Xehanort s'étira encore plus. Les deux jumeaux le firent jubiler à tel point que Ven, agacé, s'élança vers lui, la Keyblade levée. Il s'apprêta à asséner un coup au crâne de sa cible quand celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet et le plaqua au sol. Ven sentit sa tête se cogner contre le sol dans un choc plutôt violent, et resta à terre, Xehanort lui tirant les cheveux pour ne pas qu'il se relève et un genou sur son dos. Le magicien noir arracha Brise légère des mains de son prisonnier et l'envoya loin d'eux. Roxas serra un peu plus sa Keyblade Deux pour un et voulut aller sauver son frère, mais le vieil homme positionna sa main droite juste au-dessus de la tête du blond, une petite lueur noire apparaissant.

« Si tu comptes m'attaquer, ton frère va d'abord y passer. » Déclara-t-il avec son sourire vicieux.

Roxas se stoppa net en entendant cela, d'autant plus que la sphère sombre devenait de plus en plus grosse. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il lança des regards aux alentours, espérant la venue d'une quelconque personne. Mais rien. Son visage se crispa en voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Puis soudain, il aperçut Xehanort lâcher son frère et son visage était marqué d'une trace de douleur. Ven se releva rapidement et donna un coup de pied au ventre au sorcier avant d'aller chercher sa Keyblade et observa la personne qui l'avait sauvé : un coup de poing dans la tête de la part de Zell. Celui-ci était accompagné de Selphie et d'Irvine, et tous trois semblaient prêts au combat, toutes armes sorties. Le tatoué lança un sourire éclatant aux deux jumeaux, content d'être intervenu à temps. Il regarda ensuite le magicien noir à terre, et se demanda quelques instants ce qu'il devait faire. Le tuer ? L'attacher ? Le frapper encore plus ? Selphie et Irvine étaient partis aller aider d'autres personnes à protéger les bronzéens, donc il n'y avait plus qu'une personne de plus en renfort.

« - Zell, il faudrait mieux l'endormir ou quelque chose comme ça, suggéra Ven en se rapprochant doucement, se massant le crâne.

- Ouais, mais je suis pas très bon en magie, je suis pas Selphie ou Linoa, avertit le tatoué. Mon sort risque de pas tenir très longtemps.

- Il y aussi Hope et Xion, mais ils sont occupés, informa Roxas. Je m'en charge. »

Roxas était très polyvalent, ce qui permettait d'avoir un élève très compétent en cas d'urgence. Après avoir fait disparaître sa Keyblade, il se rapprocha de Xehanort et commença à se concentrer, essayant d'utiliser le sort Morphée. Des fumigènes blancs, jaunes et roses se formèrent autour du corps du vieil homme, mais ils se brisaient tout de suite après. Le blond fronça des sourcils et recommença l'expérience plusieurs fois, mais Morphée ne se dissipait toujours pas, il se brisait. Pourquoi ?

« Tu crois que ta magie de pacotille marchera sur un sorcier comme moi ? » Annonça soudainement Xehanort qui prit Roxas par la gorge et le plaqua à terre. Il fallait vraiment que ce type prenne quelqu'un en otage ?

Le cadet des Harvey essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de son adversaire, mais plus il se débattait, plus Xehanort exerçait une plus forte pression sur son cou. Il fit apparaître Deux pour un et voulut le blesser au bras, mais comme si son ennemi avait prévu ce coup, il le balança à quelques mètres grâce à un sort de vent. Le sorcier se tourna ensuite vers Ven, qui commençait à redouter ce qui allait se passer. Cette situation lui semblait familière… Non, pas _ça_… !

« - Alors Ventus, tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé ? Demanda Xehanort avec sadisme. Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il va se passer…

- Je… balbutia Ven en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. A-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Rien ne va se passer parce qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse provoquer ça !

- Ah oui ? »

Le magicien noir claqua des doigts et une créature mi-humaine mi-cyborg apparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, fixant avec insistance les deux blonds debout. Roxas tenta d'observer le nouvel arrivant, et cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille… Une créature humanoïde… Un fal'Cie ? Si c'était le cas, il fallait être sur ses gardes !

« - Un fal'Cie, hein ? Questionna-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu veux qu'il nous change en l'Cie ?

- Hum… Pas vraiment, répondit Xehanort, une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix. Tu verras bien, cher Roxas. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, se demandant où est-ce que le professeur voulait en venir. Plus important, depuis quelques secondes il était en train de se concentrer pour lancer un Brasier + sur son adversaire. Il leva la main droite et de petites étincelles de flamme apparurent, prêtes à s'agrandir mais Xehanort lui écrasa la main, l'empêchant ainsi de lancer son sort. Roxas étouffa un cri en un gémissement en sentant toute la douleur lui parcourir ses doigts. Zell s'élança vers le vieil homme pour l'arrêter, mais il se fit propulser par le fal'Cie qui, d'un coup de bras, l'envoya valser à deux mètres de lui. Son dos heurta l'un des deux piliers qui étaient dressés pour soutenir la voûte. Ven retint sa respiration. C'était _exactement_ pareil… La peur le paralysait il savait ce qui attendait ses amis, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer s'il n'agissait pas… mais il savait ce qui allait lui arriver, à _lui_. Toutefois, lorsqu'il vit l'humanoïde se rapprocher dangereusement de son frère, la question ne se posait plus : il devait le protéger ! Replaçant correctement sa Keyblade, il se précipita vers son ennemi et lui asséna un coup à la tête, l'obligeant ainsi à se stopper. Il avait réussi à lui capter son attention. Le fal'Cie détourna lentement les yeux, observant la misérable créature qui l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait Ven soutint son regard, et même, il recommença son assaut. Il était remarquablement plus rapide que son ennemi, ce qui lui permettait d'enchaîner magie et attaques physiques sans problème.

« Oui, c'est ça, déchaîne-toi, Ventus… » Murmura Xehanort, un rictus moqueur se formant sur son visage.

Roxas savait que toute tentative de fuir son bourreau était inutile : s'il se débattait, il renforçait sa pression sur sa gorge il tentait un sort, il était annulé s'il faisait revenir sa Keyblade, il la jetterait aussitôt. Il ne pouvait que regarder. A cette pensée, il se sentit totalement anéanti, ne pouvant pas aller aider son frère et Zell, qui d'ailleurs tentait une approche discrète pour attaquer le fal'Cie par derrière. Mais Xehanort surveillait l'état du combat, et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour apercevoir le tatoué se diriger vers son allié.

« ZELL, DEGAGE ! » Hurla Roxas.

Mais son cri ne fut pas suffisant pour alerter son ami, qui tourna la tête et eut juste le temps de voir les actions de son adversaire. Xehanort plaça sa main en direction du gêneur et une traînée de ténèbres en sortit, fonçant droit sur Zell qui ne vit pas l'attaque venir et fut victime de cette colonne sombre. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas une magie qui affectait directement le physique, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit entré dans le cerveau du punk : il retomba à terre, inerte, et son esprit semblait totalement ailleurs. Une magie… exclusive aux sorciers ? Roxas n'avait jamais vu un tel sort, que ce soit pour de vrai ou en images. Il soupira, n'ayant pas réussi à protéger Zell. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers son frère, qui venait d'enclencher une technique de magie de lumière, qu'il n'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême besoin : son Limit Break. Sa Keyblade commençait à s'illuminer d'une lumière blanche et sa vitesse avait augmentée. Il s'élança vers le fal'Cie et lui infligea d'énormes dégâts, entre les coups de Keyblade et les blessures magiques provoquées par des colonnes de lumière. Bizarrement, l'humanoïde ne réagissait pas aux attaques… Se faisait-il volontairement battre ? Et Xehanort qui avait encouragé le blond à se déchaîner… Roxas sentit que quelque chose allait se passer, cela n'était pas du tout logique.

Ven asséna le dernier coup qui fut fatal au fal'Cie. Celui-ci s'écroula lourdement au sol, comme si ce n'était qu'un robot qui n'avait fonctionné que quelques minutes. Le Keyblader atterrit sur ses pieds, haletant. Ca y est, tout était fini. Roxas ne courait plus aucun risque. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver exactement. Ses paupières devinrent soudainement lourdes. C'était aussi rapide ? Il aperçut le trio de troisièmes or qu'il avait laissé au bâtiment principal approcher, sur leurs gardes quand ils virent Xehanort. Un faible rictus naquit sur ses lèvres. Brise légère disparut sous des éclats lumineux. Son corps bascula vers l'avant, son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner. Il lança un dernier regard inquiet à Roxas avant de s'écrouler complètement. Il n'entendit qu'une dernière chose venant de son jumeau :

« VEN ! »


	6. Secrets révélés

**Chapitre 6 : Secrets révélés**

_« - Répète ?_

- _Tu as très bien entendu… J'ai apposé ma marque… sur toi. Tu es devenu… un monstre. Dommage pour toi, petit…_

- _Te fous pas de moi ! »_

_Il s'élança vers le monstre et lui asséna un coup à la tête, mettant ainsi fin à sa vie. Malheureusement, la créature fut assez rapide pour planter son tentacule dans l'épaule droite du garçon, le blessant assez mortellement. L'élève gémit sous la douleur et tomba lourdement au sol, lâchant son arme qui roula à quelques mètres plus loin. Le monstre se désagrégea lentement, tout en prononçant quelques mots avant de mourir._

_« N'oublie pas… ta tâche… l'Cie. »_

_

* * *

_

_Je me réveillai dans un lit, avec un goût de fer dans la bouche. Goût d'ailleurs atrocement mauvais. Je regardai les meubles et la structure de la pièce : c'était une chambre, mais je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. J'essayai de me lever mais une vive douleur me lança à l'épaule droite, m'obligeant ainsi à rester allongé. J'avais mal partout. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je me rappelai des récents événements. Et merde. Je soupirai longuement et couvris mes yeux avec mon bras valide, pensif. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? D'ailleurs, qui m'a soigné ? Où étais-je ? Je ne tardai pas à le savoir puisqu'une femme au tablier jaune arriva dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'objets de soins : la mère de Zell._

_« - Tu es réveillé ! Ca va ?_

- _… Ca peut aller mieux… Chuchotai-je._

- _Toutes tes blessures sont plus ou moins superficielles, il n'y a que ta plaie à l'épaule de sérieux, déclara-t-elle. Et puis…_

- _Oui, je sais. »_

_Elle me regardait, incrédule. C'était normal, étant donné que je confirmais une chose plutôt horrible sur un ton détaché. Mme Dincht se ressaisit et s'approcha de moi pour changer mes bandages. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient bien tachés… Puis, une chose me vint à l'esprit._

_« - Cela fait combien de temps que je dors ?_

- _Deux heures et demie je crois, presque trois, me dit-elle. Je te trouvais long à revenir, alors je suis allée te chercher._

- _… Merci. »_

_Elle me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et commença sa besogne. Elle m'aida à me relever, ce qui provoqua quelques petits picotements dans tout mon corps. Je constatai un peu mieux l'ampleur des dégâts : je ressemblais à quelqu'un presque prêt au stade final de l'embaument. Et encore, je n'avais que mon pantalon sur moi, j'étais certain que mes jambes étaient tout aussi en mauvais état._

_Puis soudain, un vif mal de tête me martela le crâne. Je pris ma tête dans ma main gauche, essayant de me calmer. Seulement, ce que je vis me fit frissonner : une créature humanoïde… un vieil homme… tenant un garçon blond… Roxas ! Cette vision me paralysa complètement. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la confirmation sur la nature de ces images. Mme Dincht me demanda si tout allait bien, et je répondais vaguement un « oui » en me rallongeant. Ce n'était quand même pas…  
_

_« - Des visions ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées._

- _Je crois… confirmai-je. Mme Dincht ?_

- _Oui, mon garçon ?_

- _Ne… le dîtes à personne. Sur ma transformation._

- _Qu… Mais tu as besoin d'aide ! S'exclama-t-elle._

- _Je vous en prie, insistai-je. Je ne veux inquiéter personne._

- _… »_

_Elle hésita quelques instants avant de céder. Je la remerciai encore une fois avec un faible sourire._

_Il fallait maintenant que je comprenne ma tâche._

_

* * *

_

« VEN ! »

Roxas resta horrifié face au corps de son jumeau qui gisait sur le sol. Pourquoi ? Le fal'Cie n'avait pourtant pas riposté ! Xehanort laissa échapper un rire sadique en voyant Ven s'effondrer. Il avait l'air très satisfait. Le cadet des Harvey profita de ce moment d'inattention pour donner un coup de pied au ventre du bourreau qui relâcha inconsciemment sa prise. Roxas courut rejoindre son frère, qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Axel. Celui-ci déboutonna le haut de la chemise du blond (1) et retira violemment le pansement de l'épaule droite pour laisser apparaître… une marque bleue, dont le centre était rouge. Aqua baissa la tête, Squall resta muet et Axel siffla un juron. Roxas ne réagit pas tout de suite il passait son regard de la marque au visage endormi de son frère.

« - … Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, déclara Squall en faisant apparaître sa gunblade.

- C-C'est une blague, hein ? » Murmura Roxas.

* * *

_« - Dr. Kadowaki !_

- _Qu'y a-t-il, Axel ?_

- _Ven s'est évanoui ! Sans raison apparente ! »_

_La jeune femme fronça des sourcils et s'approcha du blond, lui touchant le front : pas de fièvre. Elle demanda ensuite ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours, et l'évocation de la mission l'interpela. Il y avait effectivement quelques bandages sur les bras de Ven et son épaule droite était enflée. Elle suggéra aux troisièmes or de l'allonger dans le lit du fond et le laisser se reposer. Les adolescents restèrent auprès de leur ami, au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait._

_Ce qui arriva dix minutes plus tard. L'aîné des Harvey émergea de son sommeil et se frotta les yeux, encore un peu déboussolé. Il aperçut ensuite une crinière rousse le surplomber et il sursauta, manquant de peu de se cogner la tête contre le visage d'Axel. Celui-ci se recula immédiatement et s'enquit de poser des questions._

_« - Ca va ?_

- _Je suis où ? Demanda Ven. Il s'est passé quoi ?_

- _Tu t'es évanoui et nous t'avons emmené à l'infirmerie, expliqua Aqua._

- _Et on aimerait connaître la raison. » Déclara Squall, les bras croisés et adossé au mur._

_Ventus baissa les yeux et essaya de se remémorer de ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il avait perdu connaissance, c'était parce que… Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de répondre._

_« - Rien de spécial._

- _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Axel. Tu tombes dans les pommes et il se passe rien ?_

- _Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, insista Aqua. On t'a trouvé un peu différent ces temps-ci._

- _Je connais la réponse, intervint Squall. Il présente les symptômes d'une personne qui cache sa _nature_. »_

_Le Keyblader se raidit à la mention de « nature ». Le brun a toujours été perspicace, mais comment avait-il trouvé ? Puis, il se rappela qu'à certains moments, il faiblissait et serrait inconsciemment son épaule. Et Squall est doué pour remarquer les petites choses._

_Ven inspira profondément et expira, puis pointa du doigt son épaule droite. Axel haussa un sourcil et Aqua couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, comprenant le lien entre ce geste et les paroles du gunblader. Le blond déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, juste assez pour pouvoir retirer le pansement. Les troisièmes or regardèrent attentivement la plaie… ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait juste à côté. Une marque bleue ressemblant à une pièce mécanique._

_« - … Vous l'avez, votre réponse, soupira Ven._

- _Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Questionna Axel en essayant de se contrôler._

- _Je ne voulais inquiéter personne ! Se justifia Ven._

- _Et Roxas ? Demanda soudainement Aqua. Il sait ?_

- _Bien sûr que non… marmonna le blond. Ne lui dîtes surtout pas… s'il vous plaît._

- _… Si les choses tournent mal, on lui dira. » Avertit Squall._

_Ventus acquiesça et les remercia, juste à temps puisque deux minutes plus tard, Roxas était arrivé._

_

* * *

_

Roxas n'arrivait pas à admettre que son jumeau était devenu un l'Cie. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand un nuage de lumière noire entoura Ven. Le cadet des Harvey fut pris de panique. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Son frère allait être transformé en cristal ?

« Ven ! Ven ! »

Il avait beau le secouer, l'appeler, il ne réagissait pas. Puis la lumière noire s'éleva vers le ciel et se matérialisa en une créature, qui semblait être un humain, portant un casque noir, des habits de couleur rouge et noir. Flottant quelques instants, il se déposa ensuite doucement sur le sol et émit un rire machiavélique (2).

« Hahahaha ! Je suis à vos ordres, Maître Xehanort ! »

A cause de l'agitation, tout le monde avait oublié la présence du sorcier. Celui-ci s'avança lentement, les mains derrière le dos comme à son habitude, et sourit.

« - Ténèbres de Ventus, tu es à présent Vanitas ! Annonça Xehanort en levant les bras vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Xehanort ? » Rugit Roxas.

Il se tourna vers le magicien noir et fit apparaître une Keyblade… mais qui n'était pas Deux pour un. Puis, une deuxième apparut soudainement dans sa main gauche. Noire et blanche. Ténèbres et Lumière. Les troisièmes or s'étonnèrent à la vue des deux armes, étant donné que Roxas n'en maniait qu'une il n'y avait même pas dix minutes…

En voyant cela, Xehanort laissa un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage.

« Hoho… Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse, énonça-t-il. Deux Keydables plutôt légendaires, assez pour qu'on en parle dans les livres. La famille Harvey est vraiment pleine de surprises ! »

Roxas, exaspéré par ce monologue, s'élança vers son adversaire. Tellement envahit par la colère, il ne ressentit pas la douleur qui lui picotait la main droite depuis que Xehanort l'avait écrasée. Il essaya de le toucher en enchaînant ses attaques, battant l'air avec ses Keyblades, mais il était trop furieux pour garder son sang-froid et attaquer avec précision. Squall vint prêter main-forte à son ami, tout en lui ordonnant de se calmer. Le magicien noir, à l'arrivée du gunblader, recula et s'adressa à Vanitas.

« - Notre mission est terminée, on s'en va.

- ATTENDS ! » Cria Roxas.

Le blond voulut aller rattraper Xehanort mais le brun l'en empêcha, disant que cela ne servirait à rien au vu de l'état dans lequel il était. Roxas se racla la gorge et se défit de l'emprise de Squall, avant de dématérialiser ses Keyblades. Le sorcier, avant de disparaître complètement, chuchota une phrase que tout le monde put entendre.

« Un être rongé par la colère, la tristesse et l'amour… Voila la signification réelle de Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse. Intéressant ! »

Le blond ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ces paroles, même si elles raisonnaient en lui comme une chanson. Il se sentait beaucoup trop _concerné_ par cette « signification ». Le magicien noir et Vanitas s'évaporèrent dans une colonne de lumière noire, en même temps que les Sans-cœurs : un silence absolu régna dans l'académie. La plupart des élèves présents braquèrent leurs regards sur le groupe d'amis encore stupéfait. Roxas soupira sans gêne et se dirigea vers Ven, toujours dans les bras d'Axel. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, et sentit que son corps devenait froid. Aqua suggéra qu'il valait mieux retourner au bâtiment principal et aller voir le proviseur pour savoir ce qu'était arrivé à Ven. A l'énonciation de Cid, Roxas fut pris d'un tremblement et s'y opposa tout de suite.

« Hors de question ! Cid Kramer est un traître ! C'est Edea qui a lancé l'attaque et le directeur n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour calmer les élèves ! On ne sait même pas où il est ! Besoin d'une autre preuve ? »

Roxas s'était exclamé d'une traite, sans laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer. Seulement, ce n'était pas que son groupe d'amis qui entendit ses paroles, mais _toute la cour_… qui contenait une _centaine_ d'étudiants présents. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, c'était trop tard : tout le monde commençait à parler sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Axel demanda des explications, auxquelles Roxas raconta la petite enquête qu'il avait menée avec Ven, Xion et Hope et ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Les troisièmes or ne réagirent pas vraiment, ayant du mal à croire tout cela. Squall sentit une colère monter en lui Cid et Edea, des traîtres ? Il aurait dû les arrêter plus tôt…

« Tout est vrai. » Déclara une voix féminine.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Lightning, en compagnie de Snow, Vanille, Fang et Sazh. L'adamantinéenne se rapprocha de Ven et fit quelques commentaires.

« Sa tâche a été accomplie, c'est pour cela que sa marque devient rouge. »

Elle tira le bras gauche de Snow, qui protesta en râlant qu'il n'était pas un objet. Mais il dû se résoudre à se laisser faire.

« Lui, il n'a pas encore rempli sa tâche, alors sa marque est bleue. Je vous conseille d'aller voir un spécialiste en magie blanche pour l'examiner. »

Roxas acquiesça, mais à présent, la question qu'il se posait était : quelle était la tâche de son frère ? Il vit Snow venir avec lui en portant Ven, qui était toujours endormi. L'argentéen savait à qui s'adresser, mais il fallait sortit de l'académie pour aller au bâtiment militaire de Kingdom Fantasy. Snow haussa les épaules, disant que dans le cas actuel des choses ils étaient permis de tout. Et il lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur la plate-forme de contrôle.

Lightning s'approcha des troisièmes or et les pria de l'écouter. Sazh fit partir tous ceux ne faisant pas parti du troisième cycle, mais deux adolescents persistaient à rester. Axel reconnut immédiatement Hope et Xion, et rassura le surveillant en disant qu'ils pourraient être d'une grande aide. Sazh hésita, prétextant que c'étaient des enfants, mais finit par céder à cause des regards noirs que lui jetaient ceux-ci.

« - Où sont Roxas et Ven ? Questionnèrent-ils, inquiets ils étaient couverts de bleus et de poussière.

- Euh… bafouilla Axel. Ben…

- Plus tard les explications, coupa Fang. Il y a plus important. D'abord, ce qu'on a trouvé quand on était sur la plate-forme de contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Aqua, intriguée par cet endroit depuis qu'il avait été évoqué.

- Un lieu où on peut vérifier l'état des machines, regarder les écrans qui reflètent ce que les caméras enregistrent et programmer toutes sortes de choses dans l'académie. » Expliqua Vanille.

Chacun voyait maintenant un peu plus clair sur l'ordre que Nida avait donné. Il avait sans doute, avec les adamantinéens, vérifié l'état de l'école et par où les sorciers étaient entrés.

Ce fut Sazh qui s'exprima.

« Les sorciers sont venus par les sous-sols, ce n'était pas compliqué avec leur magie de téléportation. Ils sont ensuite remontés tout en faisant appel à des Sans-cœurs sous leurs ordres, ce qui provoqua ainsi une invasion de monstres. Je crois qu'ils ont délibérément fait une intrusion aussi grossière, pour qu'on panique. Et qu'ils atteignent leur but plus facilement. »

Sazh lança un bref regard discret dans la direction où Snow avait disparu, Ven avec lui. C'était l'aîné des Harvey leur cible, étant donné que Xehanort s'était focalisé sur lui, sans se préoccuper du reste de l'académie. D'autant plus que le surveillant confirma qu'il n'y avait aucun autre sorcier à part l'ex professeur.

Vanille était allée guérir Zell, qui se trouvait toujours dans un état de transe. Il lui fallut une trentaine de secondes avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Il paniqua soudainement en disant qu'il fallait aider les jumeaux, mais Axel, qui l'avait rejoint pour apporter des explications, déclara que le sorcier était parti. Le punk serra les dents et tapa le sol avec son poing, une expression de colère sur son visage, se maudissant pour être tombé dans le piège de son ennemi.

Lightning décida de continuer le discours à la place de Sazh. Elle préférait s'occuper de la chose la plus importante. Mais avant cela, quelques précisions supplémentaires…

« Cid est introuvable, il a dû se cacher quelque part hors Kingdom Fantasy pour éviter d'être pris d'assaut par les élèves. C'est évident, il y a une intrusion de sorciers, la première chose qui vient à l'esprit des plus jeunes est d'aller demander conseil au proviseur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attaquer à ses propres alliés. »

Elle fit une pause et fit quelques pas, puis reprit.

« Maintenant, écoutez bien. Surtout toi. » Dit-elle en désignant Hope. « On a réussi à identifier notre tâche, et il s'agit effectivement de tuer le type qui a été le sujet de mes précisions il y a une minute.

- Tout revient à lui… marmonna Squall.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Hope. Il est du côté des sorciers, pourtant !

- On l'ignore, répondit Fang. Mais notre but est bel et bien confirmé.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Interrogea Aqua.

- … Il vaut mieux en parler quand Lightning n'est pas là. Ni Snow. » Précisa Sazh en chuchotant.

Ils avaient terminé leur conversation dans une atmosphère pesante. Xion et Hope décidèrent d'aller attendre leur ami à l'entrée de l'académie, puisqu'Axel leur avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans une quinzaine de minutes. C'était aussi pour se mettre les idées au clair : la tâche des l'Cies était confirmée, mais ils avaient l'irrésistible envie de savoir pourquoi c'était comme ça. Et puis, cette attaque, le rapprochement avec Ven… Hope était bien décidé à faire parler l'un des deux jumeaux.

Leurs aînés rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal voir l'ampleur des dégâts et aider à soigner les blessés ou tout réparer. Les Sans-cœurs s'étaient donné à cœur joie.

* * *

Roxas et Snow pénétrèrent dans l'immense base militaire de Kingdom Fantasy et demandèrent à voir Rosa Harvey. La réceptionniste leur indiqua qu'elle arriverait dans une dizaine de minutes. Les étudiants hochèrent de la tête et allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc, Snow gardant toujours Ven dans ses bras. Le jumeau de celui-ci soupira longuement encore une fois et fixa un point invisible devant lui. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas s'être aperçu de la transformation de son frère, il aurait peut-être trouvé une solution coupable de n'avoir rien fait lors du combat coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'aider tout simplement. Les questions et les réflexions se bousculaient dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que l'adamantinéen l'interpelle en déclarant que sa mère était arrivée. Celle-ci était un peu plus petite que Cecil et ses cheveux blonds cascadaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait laissé quelques mèches encadrer son visage, et avait rassemblé le trop-plein du devant en un chignon, attaché avec une espèce de diadème. Ses yeux turquoise étaient remplis de tendresse et de sagesse.

« - Tu m'as appelée, Roxas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, qui s'effaça vite en voyant Ven. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien… commença Roxas en détournant les yeux. On aimerait justement savoir…

- Pour faire simple, le p'tit gars a été transformé en l'Cie et a accompli sa tâche, lâcha Snow avec une pointe de gêne de déclarer cela aussi calmement.

- Co… Oh mon Dieu… »

Rosa s'approcha de Ven et commença à l'ausculter : tâter son pouls, prendre sa température, et finit par vérifier l'état du cœur. Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus du torse de son fils : une lueur blanche en émana et elle ferma les yeux. Puis, elle les rouvrit soudainement et retira expressément ses mains après une ou deux minutes. Elle était horrifiée. Roxas et Snow s'inquiétèrent en voyant l'expression de la magicienne blanche, et le jeune blond s'empressa de demander ce qui n'allait pas. Rosa respira calmement et regarda les deux jeunes hommes.

« - … Son cœur ne possède plus de ténèbres, déclara-t-elle difficilement.

- Hein ? S'étonnèrent les deux blonds.

- Un cœur est censé être composé de lumière et de ténèbres ! Fit remarquer Roxas. On ne… peut pas vivre qu'avec une seule des deux parties… si ?

- Hélas, non, répondit Rosa en baissant la tête. Pour l'instant, Ven est endormi, mais je ne sais pas si on pourra le réveiller…

- Satanés fal'Cies ! » Jura Snow en se tapant le front avec sa main.

Roxas perdit tout espoir. Sa mère elle-même, cheftaine d'une grande équipe médicale de l'armée de Kingdom Fantasy, ne connaissait aucun remède apparent. Rosa suggéra de mettre Ven en sécurité, dans l'une des salles de repos du bâtiment militaire. Il serait plus sûr car à l'établissement scolaire, il se pourrait que d'autres attaques aient lieu. Snow approuva l'idée, et Roxas hocha lentement de la tête. Son frère était entre de bonnes mains, avec ses parents, Edge, Rydia et Locke. La magicienne blanche frotta doucement la tête de son fils et lui sourit, lui assurant qu'elle fera de son mieux pour trouver un moyen. Voyant l'absence de réponse, l'adamantinéen proposa qu'il vaudrait mieux aller rejoindre les autres élèves pour les aider.

« - Hum… « répondit » Roxas en se levant.

- Faîtes attention à lui, s'il vous plaît, pria Rosa à Snow en chuchotant.

- Comptez sur moi ! » S'exclama l'homme en souriant.

Rosa le remercia et emmena Ven pour finir par disparaître à un détour de couloir. Snow rattrapa Roxas et retournèrent à l'académie.

Le Keyblader ne dit aucun mot durant tout le trajet, mais c'était compréhensible. Qui ne serait pas démoralisé en sachant qu'un membre de sa famille resterait peut-être dans le coma pour toujours ? A leur grande surprise, Hope et Xion se trouvaient à l'entrée de la porte principale. Ceux-ci sourirent en voyant leurs amis arriver et s'avancèrent vers eux. Le cadet des Harvey aurait pu lui aussi se réjouir mais dans les circonstances actuelles, c'était impossible.

« - Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller bien… dit Xion en voyant le blond, le cœur serré.

- Bof… On vous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'affrontement ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Hope et Xion secouèrent négativement de la tête. La jeune fille se sentait mal de voir Roxas dans un état pareil, encore plus déprimé que lorsque Ven n'était pas rentré de sa mission. Et si cela avait un rapport ? D'ailleurs, où était le deuxième jumeau ?

Le Keyblader raconta tout ce qui était arrivé. Il partit du fait que Xehanort était arrivé, passa par le combat contre le fal'Cie et finit par l'absence de ténèbres dans le cœur de son jumeau. Bien entendu, il n'omit pas le fait qu'un nouvel ennemi, Vanitas, était apparut suite à une matérialisation de…

« - Attendez… Xehanort avait dit « ténèbres de Ventus »… Cela veut dire que les ténèbres de mon frère, qui ont disparu de son cœur, se sont matérialisées en Vanitas ?

- C'est… possible, en effet, admit Hope en déglutissant. Les sorciers possèdent d'immenses pouvoirs, ce ne seraient pas étonnant. De même pour les fal'Cies.

- Je comprends de moins en moins le vieux prof… Soupira Snow.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, alors ? Demanda Xion, soucieuse.

- Toi, tu devrais le savoir. » Intervint une voix masculine.

Ils tournèrent leur tête sur la droite et aperçurent un homme couvert de sang, l'expression douloureuse, un bandeau noir sur l'œil droit, une cicatrice du côté gauche… Xigbar ! Seulement, il était extrêmement mal en point : il était courbé et se tenait le flanc gauche. Hope s'approcha immédiatement de lui et commença à le soigner, de peur qu'il ne succombe à ses blessures. Le professeur, en voyant cela, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« - C'est bon Estheim, j'ai déjà utilisé un Soin Max pour fermer mes blessures.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hope tout en continuant d'utiliser ses sorts de guérison. Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer mais… on dirait que c'était un Soin +.

- Hahaha, je ne suis pas aussi doué en magie que toi ! » Ironisa Xigbar.

Xion était méfiante. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « Toi, tu devrais le savoir. », ce prof ? Remarquant cela, Roxas haussa un sourcil et passa son regard de son amie à Xigbar, essayant de faire parler l'un d'eux. Snow ne sentit rien de bon arriver. Alors là, mais vraiment rien de bon.

Xigbar soupira et redevint sérieux.

« - Bon, on dirait bien que je suis arrivé trop tard. Xehanort est déjà passé, je suppose ?

- … Oui, c'est cela, répondit Roxas. Il est parti après que…

- Que Harvey ait accompli sa tâche, exact ? Devina Xigbar.

- C-Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda Roxas, très surpris par la réponse directe de son interlocuteur.

Le visage de l'Archer s'assombrit. Il posa un regard noir sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait ici, qui recula instinctivement d'un pas, ne voyant rien de bienveillant dans ces yeux dorés. Hope venait de finir de refermer correctement les blessures de Xigbar, et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, le professeur s'approcha de Xion.

« - Tu t'es bien amusée, hein ? Interrogea-t-il à son égard.

- De-De quoi parlez-vous ? Répliqua Xion, sa voix tremblant de crainte.

- Pff, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi têtue ! Bon, on va d'abord commencer par le commencement. »

Xigbar s'adossa au mur de l'enceinte de l'académie et inspira profondément. Il s'assura que personne d'autre qu'eux ne les entendait, et jeta donc des coups d'œil aux alentours : pas un chat. Il entreprit alors d'expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

« - Vous vous demandiez comment je sais que Harvey était un l'Cie ? Et bien cela vient de la bouche de Xehanort. Je l'ai poursuivi, et il m'a révélé ses plans car il pensait que j'allais mourir. Ce vieux fou a dit qu'il voulait s'emparer du pouvoir de Ventus Harvey, qui possède un cœur très puissant. Mais d'une manière un peu différente : il avait l'intention d'extraire les ténèbres de son cœur pour les matérialiser en un être humain, usant des mêmes capacités de son être originel.

- C'était donc vrai… Songea Roxas, pensif.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Xigbar. La transformation de Harvey a eu lieu il y a de cela une semaine, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait été prévu que quelqu'un l'entraîne dans sa transformation ou à accomplir sa tâche. »

Xigbar leva lentement les yeux et observa les adolescents, avant que son regard ne se braque doucement sur Xion. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage, et il poursuivit son discours.

« - Cette personne a été, selon les dires de Xehanort toujours, sujet d'une opération permettant de manier une arme qui ne pouvait être utilisée que par certaines personnes. Vous ne voyez toujours pas où je veux en venir ? Bon, dernier indice : le laboratoire, qui était censé revenir à l'académie car il était « abandonné », a en fait toujours appartenu à la base militaire de Kingdom Fantasy. Des expériences louches ont été menées, je l'ai appris il y a quelque temps.

- Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que- commença Hope, mais fut vite interrompu.

- Laisse-moi finir, coupa Xigbar. Et oui, on en apprend des choses, hein ? Il semblerait même que c'était Vexen, le propriétaire du labo, et c'était lui le chef de ces expériences. Puis, comme de par hasard, il meurt le jour où une certaine personne arrive dans l'académie. »

Xion fut prise de tremblements. Cela ne manqua pas à l'œil observateur de l'Archer, qui sourit de plus belle en voyant que sa lente décomposition des faits la faisait réagir.

« - Et oui, je parle de toi, Xion, conclut-il.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. Je… Ce n'était pas mon intention !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore dans cette académie ?

- Monsieur, cela ne peut pas être vrai ! S'opposa Roxas. Elle n'a jamais agi de sorte à ce que Ven devienne un l'Cie ou qu'il accomplisse sa tâche !

- C'est ce que tu crois, Harvey, gronda Xigbar. Vous le savez vous aussi, non ? Cid est un traître, et il vous a intentionnellement assigné à cette mission « d'inspection de labo de mes deux » pour qu'elle intègre votre groupe d'amis. Et agir plus facilement. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il vit que Xion s'était enfuie en courant vers l'académie. Il décida d'aller la rattraper, ignorant les ordres de Xigbar qui disait que cela ne servirait à rien. Hope et Snow voulaient également poursuivre leur amie, mais le professeur déclara que Roxas avait besoin d'entendre tout ceci venant de la bouche de la jeune fille elle-même pour le croire. Il valait donc mieux les laisser seuls.

Xion était arrivée au porche du bâtiment principal. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand une main l'en empêcha et l'obligea à se retourner : elle fit face à Roxas, essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de faire. Il lui maintint le bras pour qu'elle ne s'enfuît pas.

« - Laisse-moi, Roxas… murmura Xion en détournant les yeux.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement le blond.

- Tout ce que Xigbar a dit est vrai ! Révéla-t-elle, la tête baissée. J'avais au départ pour mission d'entraîner Ven dans sa tâche de l'Cie ! Je ne suis pas humaine ! »

Roxas serra les dents en entendant tout ce que son amie venait de déballer. Pas humaine ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne pourrait pas s'exprimer avec autant de… _sentiments_.

« Vexen m'a fait une opération pour que j'utilise la Keyblade, et ainsi paraître spéciale pour intégrer l'académie ! Je n'ai été qu'un pantin qui vous a fait du mal ! »

C'en était assez. Xion se sentit brusquement tirée vers l'avant et elle releva instinctivement la tête pour connaître l'origine de ce mouvement. Seulement, elle n'imagina pas une seule seconde qu'une scène pareille pouvait arriver : Roxas venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

(1) Je sens des ondes yaoiennes me parvenir... Mais y'a PAS de yaoi dans cette fic ! xD  
(2) Je kiffe trop son rire en VO. 8)


	7. Ou quand ça devient vraiment du délire

Je trouve que c'est trop précipité les événements, je m'en excuse.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** Ou quand ça devient vraiment du délire.**

Le temps que Xion comprenne exactement ce qu'il se passait, Roxas avait déjà éloigné son visage du sien. Il baissa la tête, gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire son cœur battait la chamade, et il avait assez chaud. Les paroles de la jeune fille l'avait tellement marqué que son corps avait agi tout seul, pour prouver qu'elle était également humaine. La preuve, sa réaction en était des plus normales : elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, l'air encore surprise. Le blond soupira et releva la tête.

« - … Désolé, déclara-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

- Tu vas le regretter, insista-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Bon sang ! S'écria Roxas. Ouvre les yeux, Xion ! Tu te dis pas humaine, mais tes réactions sont tout à fait humaines, _elles_ ! Ton malaise lorsque Xigbar a énoncé les faits, c'était quoi ? Une Keyblade transformée en patates ? »

Oui, sur le coup, Roxas ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Il était toujours aussi frustré par ce que disait son amie, et essayait tout pour la convaincre d'arrêter de déblatérer des choses sans aucun sens. Il recula ensuite de quelques pas et se tint droit il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi vite, et préférait utiliser plusieurs moyens pour la conclure. Le chantage faisait parti d'eux.

« Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu restes avec nous, soit tu retournes avec Xehanort, comme tu as l'air si désolée de nous embobiner alors que tu n'as rien fait. Dans ce cas-là, tu seras contrainte de nous affronter. »

Lui-même n'apprécierait pas de se battre contre une amie, et il espérait que ses paroles atteignent Xion. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi têtue. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, savant pertinemment que le blond la testait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à choisir. Les deux options étaient plus que mauvaises : en restant du côté de Kingdom Fantasy, les élèves risqueraient de se méfier d'elle et ce serait impossible de les aider avec Xehanort, elle allait les affronter, d'autant plus que le sorcier se servait d'elle comme d'un simple pion. Elle inspira profondément et essaya de calmer les battements de son _cœur_, avant de s'approcher de Roxas et de lui prendre la main. Celui-ci parut très surpris par ce geste, mais il ne broncha pas, profitant du moment. Son interlocutrice releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - … Pardon pour mon entêtement de tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Roxas. Je savais que tu reviendrais de ton plein gré, de toute façon. »

Le blond lui sourit faiblement, n'oubliant tout de même pas les circonstances actuelles qui n'étaient pas du tout favorables. Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas résonner derrière lui, et aperçut Xigbar, Snow et Hope qui étaient restés à l'entrée. Le professeur grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourna vers le Keyblader, ayant apparemment certaines choses à mettre au point avec lui. Il osa un bref coup d'œil en direction de Xion, et remarqua qu'elle semblait plus sereine que précédemment.

« Bon, commença Xigbar, un truc supplémentaire sur Harvey – ton frère. Xehanort était certainement trop confiant pour qu'il me déballe même la tâche de sa cible. Je dois vous dire que ça m'a surpris de la connaître : il s'agissait d'éliminer un fal'Cie. »

Tout le monde fut étonné de cette révélation, sauf Xion qui se doutait d'un but semblable. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de main-d'œuvre, et éliminer une personne qui les gênerait via un l'Cie prendrait trop de temps. Roxas voyait un peu plus clair, à présent : la tâche de son jumeau consistait à vaincre ce fal'Cie, c'était pour cela que Xehanort semblait ravi de cet affrontement. Quant à la non-résistance de l'humanoïde… Il n'y aurait certainement pas de réponse, ou du moins une déduction de leur part.

Snow réfléchissait plus à un moyen de réveiller Ven. Il n'avait pas prit part aux conversations précédentes puisqu'il cogitait sur cette éventuelle solution. Il n'avait qu'une chose en main : les ténèbres de l'aîné des Harvey avaient été matérialisées en un être humain, Vanitas. Se pourrait-il qu'il le réabsorbe ? Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la discussion tourna au sujet de Xion. Il avait eu quelques doutes lors de l'inspection du laboratoire, et les réponses à ses questions tombaient enfin !

« Au départ, j'observais longuement vos faits et gestes, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant à Hope et Roxas. La cible de Xehanort a dès le début été Ven, car il avait ressenti sa grande puissance de cœur, ainsi que ses fabuleux pouvoirs. Il comptait s'en approprier, ce qu'il réussit d'ailleurs. » Xion avait soupiré la dernière phrase. Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Je faisais donc des rapports à Xehanort, afin de trouver la meilleure manière pour que Ven se transforme en l'Cie. Cela a été très simple : l'envoyer en mission sous l'ordre de Cid était plus que judicieux, puisque le proviseur est l'allié des sorciers. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser. Mais peu à peu, je commençais à regretter les rapports que j'écrivais. Vous étiez attentionnés avec moi et vous me faisiez confiance. J'ai malgré tout continué pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez Xehanort. Seulement, le jour où j'ai entendu Ven dire qu'il serait absent pour quelques jours en raison d'une mission me fit réaliser à quel point je regrettais je décrivais dans mes écrits la manière dont il se battait, et le sorcier pouvait donc préparer une mission spécialement pour lui. »

Xion venait de dévoiler d'une traite son rôle d'espionne. Mine de rien, ces fameux rapports avaient permis à Xehanort d'établir une bonne stratégie… Roxas repensa alors au fal'Cie que Ven avait éliminé : il était extrêmement lent, et le sorcier savait sans doute que le blond possédait une grande vitesse de frappe, ce qui lui permettait de battre rapidement ses ennemis. Hope et Snow se contentèrent d'acquiescer, seul Xigbar restait sceptique. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire les dires de la jeune fille, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Xion révéla que Cid était effectivement impliqué dans le fait qu'elle rejoigne aussi vite l'académie, puisqu'il avait organisé cette manœuvre avec le sorcier. Il lui avait ordonné de rendre ses rapports à minuit dans la salle des professeurs, où Xehanort l'attendrait. De cette manière, il n'y avait aucun soupçon.

Puis, les haut-parleurs de l'académie grésillèrent avant de laisser place à la voix grave de Xemnas. Il somma tous les élèves de se rendre dans la cour arrière qui servait de place de réunion. Le groupe fut surpris d'entendre une annonce pareille, mais il s'exécuta et contourna le bâtiment principal. Roxas retint Xion par le bras et chuchota pour ne pas que les autres entendent. La jeune fille parut surprise par ce geste.

« - Pour euh tout à l'heure, bafouilla Roxas, je… n'ai pas fait ça pour rien.

- C-Comment ça ? Murmura Xion, rougissant rien qu'à la pensée du baiser « échangé ».

- Oh et puis, non rien, déclara-t-il en relâchant le bras de Xion. Juste que tu devrais pouvoir en conclure quelque chose. »

Le blond s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres, gêné, laissant donc son amie avec ses réflexions. Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait plus ou moins compris la signification de ces paroles, mais elle avait peur de la sincérité ou non de ses sentiments. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son cœur et respira lentement, avant de ressentir les rapides battements de son organe intérieur. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait un peu bizarre en présence de Roxas, et l'événement d'aujourd'hui a été comme un élément déclencheur pour qu'elle réalise ces pulsions. Elle se dépêcha de courir pour rattraper ses amis, et lorsqu'elle atteignit le blond, elle souffla quelques mots.

« Moi aussi, je ressens quelque chose. »

Le sens vague de ses paroles avait été intentionnellement employé pour ne pas que les autres sachent de quoi les deux adolescents parlaient. Le Keyblader lui adressa un sourire après quelques instants de réflexion, ayant quand même du mal à croire cela. Mais au fond de lui, il était soulagé de savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Hope leur indiqua qu'Axel les appelait, situé vers la droite en compagnie de d'autres troisièmes or. Le rouquin soupira en disant que Xemnas avait une chose importante à annoncer, et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas l'interrompre. En parlant du loup, l'argenté monta sur l'estrade qui trônait au fond de la cour – tous les élèves s'y étaient rassemblés autour – et parla distinctement dans un micro.

« Bien, que tout le monde se taise, ordonna-t-il. Suite à la fulgurante crise de colère d'un certain élève, je suppose que vous le savez tous, Cid Kramer, le proviseur, est un traître. »

A ces mots, Roxas grogna et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles. Il se disait que Xemnas aurait tout autant pu carrément dire de quel étudiant il s'agissait ! Certains élèves, pas encore au courant de cette information, semblèrent choqués et poussèrent des cris d'horreur.

« J'aimerai donc vous faire parvenir des précautions : les adamantinéens et les professeurs iront chercher le traître pour empêcher toute autre attaque pouvant éventuellement arriver. Donc tous les autres resteront à l'intérieur de l'académie sous la surveillance de quelques adultes ne partant pas à cette mission, et je les prierai de ne pas en sortir. Je cite en autre les Harvey, les Geraldine, les Cole et Loire. Suivez leurs instructions sans broncher. »

Axel fut surpris d'entendre que ses parents seraient à la tête de la direction durant cette période. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour cela… Mais il fut amusé de l'expression faciale de Squall lorsqu'il sut que son père allait être de la partie. Roxas ne fut pas étonné de la mention de ses géniteurs.

Puis soudain, des cris affolés retentirent dans toute la cour, et une allée s'ouvrit dans la foule, créée par l'éloignement des élèves. Au bout de celle-ci, Squall aperçut avec surprise des étudiants de sa classe. Axel fut encore plus choqué que lui : Saïx brandissait sa claymore en leur direction, accompagné de Marluxia, Larxène et Zexion. Seul Demyx semblait hésitant et ignorant de cette situation.

« - Putain tu fous quoi Saïx ? S'écria Axel alors que son ami s'avançait vers lui.

- J'exécute les ordres, déclara-t-il simplement comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Quels ordres ? Interrogea Zell qui se trouvait à côté d'Axel, prêt à cogner.

- Ceux de Maître Xehanort. » Conclut Larxène en envoyant ses couteaux en direction des autres adolescents.

Sur le coup, la seule chose à laquelle pensèrent les étudiants fut d'esquiver les projectiles et matérialiser leurs armes pour se défendre. Xemnas voulut intervenir dans cette soudaine querelle mais Zexion l'en empêcha en créant une barrière protectrice autour d'eux, isolant donc toutes les personnes concernées par cette bataille : lui-même, Saïx, Larxène, Marluxia et Demyx se retrouvaient contre Squall, Axel, Aqua, Terra, Roxas et Hope. Tous les autres étaient en dehors du dôme d'énergie et ne pouvait pas pénétrer à l'intérieur. Zell avait essayé de le briser, mais une décharge électrique s'enflamma au contact de son poing à la paroi, l'obligeant ainsi à retirer sa main. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder à présent. Xemnas grommela des ordres aux adultes présents, les sommant de trouver un moyen de faire disparaître ce sort.

« Navré de vous l'apprendre, monsieur, appela Zexion, mais ma magie a été renforcée par une force venant tout droit de sorciers. Inutile donc de vous dire que vos simples sorts de magiciens puissent faire le poids contre des sortilèges de sorciers. »

Tout le monde fut étonné de cette révélation, et cela ne manqua pas d'agacer Axel. Il n'abordait jamais ce sujet-là, mais il fut un temps où Saïx était son meilleur ami, passant le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Mais il y avait deux ans, l'attitude du balafré changea du tout au tout : il devint presque muet comme une tombe alors qu'autrefois il était un peu plus bavard, et il commença à ignorer le rouquin. Ce dernier avait essayé de comprendre la raison de ce changement, mais en vain.

Dans le cas présent, les deux quatrièmes argent ne s'imaginèrent pas être impliqués dans ce combat. Seulement, Marluxia décida d'éclairer les questions de ses adversaires.

« - Vous vous demandez certainement ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi simple que bonjour : nous sommes au service des sorciers et notre rôle consiste à vous éliminer.

- Nous éliminer ? Répéta Hope, suspicieux.

- Oui, vous qui êtes prisonniers de ce dôme ! Rugit Larxène en faisant revenir ses dagues entre ses doigts.

- Mais c'est complètement insensé ! S'exclama Axel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ne pas croire à tout cela. Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

- Parce que nous sommes devenus des l'Cies. » Proféra Saïx.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il enleva le gant qu'il portait à la main gauche et montra son dos, marqué de la signature des fal'Cies. Les trois autres en firent de même : Larxène la possédait à la nuque, Marluxia au torse et Zexion à l'avant-bras droit. Axel serra les poings en voyant les marques. Comment tout ceci était-il arrivé ? Quand ? Roxas se sentit affreusement mal en revoyant cette trace bleue qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop Ven. Seul Demyx restait en retrait face à tout cela. Il tremblait même légèrement, et ses lèvres semblaient hésiter à former des mots. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se planta en face de Saïx.

« - C'est quoi ce cirque ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je comprends rien !

- T'as de toute façon _jamais_ rien compris, Demyx, énonça Larxène. De nous cinq, t'as toujours été le plus insouciant, ignorant totalement la chance que t'avais d'être recueilli par Maître Xehanort.

- Tu ne savais même pas qu'il était un sorcier, ajouta Zexion.

- Nous ne faisons que lui rendre la pareille, affirma Marluxia. Il nous a permis de vivre, on doit l'aider à notre tour.

- A-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Hurla Demyx, les yeux au bord des larmes. Je vous avais vus le jour de votre transformation, mais j'ai… j'ai préféré me taire ! Parce que Xehanort ne m'a jamais-

- Un gamin comme toi n'as rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. » Interrompit Saïx avant de le pousser violemment sur le côté avec sa claymore.

Le punk se retrouva donc plaqué contre la paroi de la barrière, légèrement assommé avec une douleur à la hanche, là où la claymore l'avait heurté. Aqua se précipita vers lui pour l'aider, mais la longue faux de Marluxia pointée sous son nez l'en dissuada. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sauf Squall qui était avec eux depuis bien longtemps à présent. Il soupira avant de matérialiser sa gunblade et dévoiler la signification de tout cela.

« - Demyx, Zexion, Saïx, Larxène et Marluxia sont orphelins et ont été recueillis par Xehanort, qui les a confié à Edea. Je me souviens que leur présence avait suscité un grand intérêt chez Cid, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant j'ai ma réponse.

- … Il voulait en faire des soldats à son service ? Risqua Roxas, y voyant un peu plus clair.

- Exact, confirma Larxène. Personnellement, je n'y avais jamais vu d'inconvénient, tant que c'était Maître Xehanort qui nous l'ordonnait !

- Et vous vous êtes laissés transformés en l'Cie… pour ça ? Rugit Terra.

- Vous êtes les obstacles les plus dangereux pour les projets de Maître Xehanort. » Fit Saïx en détournant la question posée par le brun.

Sans plus attendre une minute, Saïx s'élança en direction d'Axel et abattit sa claymore au-dessus de la tête du rouquin, qui la bloqua avec ses chakrams. Il les fit s'enflammer pour éloigner son adversaire avant de questionner son ancien meilleur ami.

« - Alors ton changement brutal de comportement…

- C'était parce que Maître Xehanort avait besoin de notre aide, coupa net le balafré. Nous étions prêts à pouvoir le servir. »

Le rouquin envoya une salve de sphères brûlantes, lui disant qu'il racontait absolument n'importe quoi. Il s'obstinait à ne pas croire tout ce qui arrivait. Seulement, la vue de son ami qui slalomait entre ses attaques et qui l'électrocuta à l'aide d'un Foudre + lui fit réaliser la dure réalité. Encore plus quand il aperçut Aqua et Hope se battre contre Marluxia, qui évitait sans mal les sorts que ses deux adversaires lançaient Squall enchaînant ses combos à la gunblade pour atteindre Zexion accompagné de Terra Roxas qui esquivait les offensives de Larxène, essayant tant bien que mal de faire apparaître sa – ses ? – Keyblade. Le chrakramer se racla la gorge et se ressaisit, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire et résonner Saïx. Cet affrontement n'avait aucun sens !

« Nous ne voulons pas devenir des Sans-cœurs ! » Clama Larxène en lançant un couteau qui alla se ficher dans la cuisse de Roxas.

Le Keyblader s'affaissa sous la douleur, mais il réussit à tenir en équilibre. Il entendit certains de ses amis à l'extérieur du dôme lui ordonner de s'éloigner de la blonde, mais ses mouvements étaient paralysés Larxène chargeait ses dagues d'électricité, tout comme Axel avec les flammes de ses chakrams. Roxas bougea ses bras et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour matérialiser son arme, mais seul un halo de lumière blanche apparaissait avant de s'évaporer immédiatement.

_*Pourquoi ?*_ Pensait-il. _*Pourquoi ma Keyblade ne vient pas ?*_

Il eut juste le temps de voir son ennemie lancer ses projectiles avant de rouler sur le côté, usant de toute sa volonté pour se mouvoir. Il fut rattrapé par Aqua qui voulut le soigner, mais il protesta en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Squall, se trouvant juste à côté, lança un sort Récup sur Roxas qui le remercia. Un tel sort de guérison progressive était approprié dans ce genre de situation. Le brun haussa les épaules et retourna à l'assaut, utilisant tout de même avant cela un sort Booster pour augmenter sa vitesse. Il réussissait toujours à exécuter de puissantes magies seulement, celles du même type que celles qu'il venait d'employer duraient peu de temps. Néanmoins elles étaient efficaces.

Axel luttait intérieurement avec sa conscience : une part de lui l'incitait à planter directement ses chakrams dans le corps de son adversaire, mais l'autre partie, beaucoup plus nostalgique, bloquait tout mouvement mortel. Ainsi, il se contentait de parer les assauts de Saïx et envoyer quelques petits sorts pour le blesser superficiellement. Cependant, le balafré ne voyait pas cela du bon œil. Tout en agitant sa claymore dans le but tuer le rouquin, il déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Vas-tu arrêter de ressasser le passé ? C'est terminé, cette période de ta vie ! Tu es en pleine guerre, Axel ! Les traîtres, c'est quelque chose dont tu devrais te douter ! Quand comptes-tu te battre sérieusement au lieu de m'envoyer tes maudits Brasiers alors que tu peux très bien employer Fournaise sans difficulté ? »

Axel crut percevoir une once de tristesse dans la voix de Saïx, mais il ne dit rien. Cette pensée le déstabilisa et il ne vit pas l'arme du balafré transpercer son flanc gauche, ni la petite larme qui s'écrasa doucement sur le sol. La sienne ou celle de son ancien meilleur ami ? Il s'écroula, baignant dans son propre sang qui se répandait à grande vitesse autour de lui. Saïx s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce quand il sentit une lame atteindre son cœur : il se retourna légèrement et aperçut une touffe de cheveux bruns ainsi que des yeux bleus. Terra. Un rictus satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'effondra à son tour, près d'Axel qui réalisa avec horreur ce que le Keyblader venait de faire. Celui-ci s'agenouilla et apposa ses mains sur la plaie du rouquin afin de la cicatriser, ignorant les faibles gémissements émis par le blessé.

Cependant, malgré son état plus que mauvais, Axel put percevoir Squall attaquer Zexion sans aucune hésitation. La gunblade était déjà tachée de sang, liquide arraché du corps du magicien qui possédait plusieurs plaies. Il réussit tout de même à articuler quelques mots.

« - Pourquoi… il fait ça ?

- … Nous n'avons pas le choix, Axel, répondit tristement Terra. Tu vois bien que Saïx était prêt à te tuer. »

Cette dernière phrase empêcha le rouquin de respirer normalement. Comment ? Comment cette situation avait-elle pu commencer sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien ?

* * *

Squall s'occupait de Zexion. Roxas de Larxène. Hope de Marluxia. Aqua prêtait main-forte à l'un de ses amis lorsque celui-ci était en mauvaise posture. Debout, Demyx regardait les attaques fuser sans vraiment voir.

Son esprit était ailleurs. _Très_ loin.

Il observait silencieusement ses plus chers amis se faire massacrer.

Mais il ne ressentait rien.

Son esprit était ailleurs.

Il ne fit pas attention au cri que poussa Marluxia quand une pluie de Météores s'abattit sur lui, sortilège lancé par Hope. Pour couronner le tout, Aqua enfonça Larme de pluie dans l'abdomen du jeune homme, les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas se voir infliger une telle atrocité.

Mais Demyx ne prêta pas attention à ce détail.

Son esprit était ailleurs.

Squall fut encerclé par des colonnes de ténèbres, par lesquelles surgirent des faisceaux noires qui lui coupaient sa peau en de fines plaies. Même s'il était occupé à esquiver les attaques de Larxène, Roxas élimina les ténèbres grâce à sa lumière, sauvant donc son aîné du martyr. Mais cette action lui valut une seconde dague plantée dans son corps, à son bras droit cette fois-ci. Il réprima une grimace en ressentant les picotements à sa blessure, mais dans un élan de volonté, il retira le couteau et le renvoya à son propriétaire, qui se ficha en plein front.

Mais Demyx ne remarqua pas le corps de la blonde s'écrouler au sol.

Son esprit était ailleurs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Zexion l'interpeler. Ses yeux qui étaient dépourvus de tout sentiment se remplirent d'inquiétude, et un flot de larmes naquit, faisant serrer encore plus le cœur des personnes présentes. L'étudiant à la mèche bleutée lui adressa ses dernières paroles accompagnées d'un sourire.

« C'est toi qui avais raison. »

Les lèvres étirées ainsi, on n'aurait pas pu penser que Zexion se laissait volontairement tuer par Squall, qui enfonça sa gunblade en plein cœur. Certains diraient qu'il n'avait aucune pitié, mais à ce moment-là, Zell savait que son ami ne faisait pas cela de gaieté de cœur.

Quand le dôme d'énergie qui retenait tous ces guerriers disparut, Demyx s'affaissa sous le poids de son corps. Et il se laissa aller.

« NOOOON ! »

Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, évitant ainsi que voir le corps de son meilleur ami tomber à terre, le torse imprégné de sang et les yeux complètement vides. Ses larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues, n'arrivant pas à les arrêter. Il se maudissait de n'avoir rien fait alors qu'il en était encore temps. Il se maudissait d'avoir feint de ne rien savoir sur la condition de Xehanort. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir dissuadé ses amis de suivre ce vieillard. Il se maudissait d'être resté là, sans rien faire, en train de regarder leur assassinat.

Personne n'avait bougé. Seul les cris et les sanglots de Demyx résonnaient dans la vaste cour. Des hurlements de douleur. De tristesse. De détresse. De regret. Roxas s'était assis par terre, soignant ses blessures, l'esprit tourmenté par ce qu'il venait de faire. Hope baissait la tête, observant la main qui avait servie à lancer le sort Météores. Terra prit Aqua dans ses bras, qui pleurait la mort d'amis qu'elle n'avait pas pu protéger et qu'elle avait tué. Axel était toujours à terre, le regard vide, rivé sur le corps d'un Saïx souriant qui baignait dans son propre sang. Squall dématérialisa sa gunblade taché du liquide pourpre de Zexion, avant de s'approcher de Demyx et de s'agenouiller. Malgré les sanglots et ses cris, le brun était certain que le blond l'entendrait.

« Juste avant de mourir, après que j'ai enfoncé ma gunblade… Il a dit « merci ». A toi et à nous. »

Demyx releva la tête, surpris par ces paroles. Il fut d'autant plus étonné de voir que Squall avait les traits crispés, alors que d'ordinaire il cachait ses sentiments. Il se releva, laissant le blond dans ses pensées et retourna auprès de ses amis. Linoa se jeta dans ses bras, s'étant inquiétée durant tout le combat, mais elle fut rassurée en voyant que son petit ami s'en sortit qu'avec quelques fines plaies. Elle s'empressa alors de les refermer avec sa magie. Selphie, Zell et Irvine se rapprochèrent des combattants, notamment de Demyx qui s'était arrêté de pleurer, mais il ne bougeait pas. Quistis et Seifer arrivèrent, accompagnés de deux jeunes femmes : l'une était Rosa, l'autre était un peu plus petite et possédait de cheveux verts mi-longs, des yeux de la même couleur ainsi qu'une tenue complètement dans ces tons. Il s'agissait de Rydia Geraldine, la mère d'Axel. Elle se précipita d'ailleurs vers lui, voyant qu'il ne réagissait à rien. Rosa observa l'état des choses, et fut rassurée en voyant que son fils se portait « bien ». Elle s'adressa alors à tout le monde.

« Que les blessés viennent avec moi. J'aimerai que les… corps de ces étudiants soient entreposés dans un endroit sûr pour les enterrer ensuite comme il se doit. » Dit-elle en finissant avec mal la fin de sa phrase.

Selphie chuchota à Demyx qu'elle allait l'aider à se relever pour ne pas le brusquer. Irvine vint lui prêter main-forte et suivirent Rosa qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment principal. Hope et Roxas supportèrent Axel, et en firent de même, tout comme Terra et Aqua. Xion, Zell, Linoa et Squall décidèrent d'aller avec le groupe blessé pour les aider. Rydia quant à elle s'approcha de Xemnas et lui donna une feuille de papier, contenant quelques lignes suivies d'une signature.

« - Kain- Enfin, monsieur Highwind voudrait prendre en charge l'affaire de Xehanort. Il vous demande de vous occuper de fouiller le bureau et les appartements de Cid pour chercher un quelconque indice.

- Très bien, acquiesça Xemnas. Je ne peux pas m'opposer aux décisions du directeur de la base militaire. Je me charge de cela, et vous laisse les directives de cette mission. Néanmoins, je voudrais que vous restiez à Kingdom Fantasy, comme prévu.

- Aucun problème. »

Rydia gratifia l'argenté d'un petit sourire et alla rejoindre Rosa, plus pour avoir des informations sur la situation que les aider. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie blanche, malheureusement.

Les élèves dans la cour commencèrent à faire des messes basses, chacun ayant une opinion différente sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Xemnas les fit taire et leur ordonna de l'aider à transporter les corps qui gisaient au sol dans une salle vide. Personne n'osa s'approcher des morts, notamment parce qu'ils en étaient dégoûtés mais surtout parce qu'ils les avaient vus mourir sous leurs yeux. Ce fut les professeurs qui prirent cette tâche en charge – Cloud, Sephiroth et Xigbar.

Rosa était allée à l'infirmerie et s'occupait de soigner correctement les blessés. Ils n'avaient pas de graves plaies, mais il valait mieux les faire cicatriser au plus vite. Elle essaya de ne pas faire attention aux mines chagrinées des enfants, qui restaient silencieux. Selphie consolait tant bien que mal Demyx, qui s'était calmé mais murmurait sans relâche des excuses à l'intention de ses amis défunts. Squall décida de dire ce qu'il s'était passé pour que les deux femmes puissent connaître la raison de tout ce remue-ménage. Il n'omit aucun détail, sinon cela ne servirait à rien d'expliquer la situation. Rydia et Rosa furent horrifiées en entendant tout cela, mais jugèrent que le « merci » de Zexion était justifié. Tout le monde releva brusquement la tête.

« - A mon avis, ils ne voulaient pas vous tuer, expliqua Rydia. Je pense qu'ils l'ont fait par obligation.

- … Maintenant que j'y pense, Larxène disait clairement qu'ils ne voulaient pas devenir des Sans-cœurs… Ajouta Roxas, qui grimaça ensuite à cause des picotements provoqués par les sorts de guérison.

- S-Saïx avait souri… avant de mourir… Se rappela Axel avant de se jeter contre le dossier de la chaise, cachant ses yeux avec sa main.

- Tes amis étaient formidables, Demyx. » Conclut Rosa.

Le punk renifla et depuis le début de leur venue dans l'infirmerie, il prit la parole. Sa voix tremblait à cause de ses précédents pleurs.

« Je… J'ai toujours été considéré comme l'idiot du groupe, ce qui est d'ailleurs vrai. Mais j'avais remarqué que Xehanort… nous voyait comme autre chose que des orphelins. Il-Il semblait nous réserver un sort particulier. J'en ai donc parlé à Zexion, qui était mon… » Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les larmes qui voulaient de nouveau couler. « Meilleur ami, mais il dit que je me faisais des idées. Je ne crus pas un mot de ses dires, et j'ai continué à s-soupçonner Xehanort. Et j'ai bien fait. Mais les autres ne s'en sont pas rendu compte… »

Selphie berça Demyx dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là et reprendre plus tard, comprenant que la suite serait trop dure à dire après une telle révélation. Elle ne savait pas si ses gestes l'apaisaient, mais elle l'espérait. La situation était beaucoup trop critique pour que Zell fasse des taquineries envers Irvine, comme quoi il était peut-être jaloux par la manière dont la brunette agissait avec Demyx.

Rosa, une fois qu'elle eut fini de soigner tout le monde, se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Roxas, appela-t-elle. Je crois que tout n'est pas perdu. »

Elle se retourna et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à cerner la signification de ces paroles. Puis, il eut une illumination et il laissa un sourire éclairer son visage, aussi faible soit-il.

« - Tu… Tu veux dire que… Bredouilla-t-il.

- Oui. On peut sauver Ven. »


	8. Ce qu'on n'imaginait jamais

**Chapitre 8 : Ce qu'on n'imaginait jamais.**

_« On peut sauver Ven. »_

Cette simple phrase déclencha un grand soulagement général malgré les précédents événements. Mais avant que toute illusion ne soit créée, Rosa enchaîna :

« Seulement, je ne suis pas sûre de la réussite du plan. Il consiste à enfermer les ténèbres matérialisées avec une certaine magie pour les faire réintégrer leur corps d'origine. Pour ce faire, il faut un puissant magicien. »

La magicienne blanche soupira doucement, consciente elle-même du peu de chances qu'ils possédaient. Roxas serra les poings et se leva, faisant sursauter Hope qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Son regard était encore rempli de colère, mais on pouvait également y discerner de la détermination et de l'espoir. Il s'apprêtait à faire un premier pas quand Xion le retint par le bras. Elle ne voyait pas cela du bon œil.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, là ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Aller chercher toute l'aide nécessaire pour cette opération, déclara Roxas en se défaisant de la prise de son amie.

- Mais tu es fou ! S'exclama Irvine. Tu sais au moins où les trouver ces gens ? Et où sont les ténèbres de Ven ?

- Moi je sais. » Annonça Demyx.

Tout le monde fut surpris d'entendre sa voix. Ses précédents aveux l'avaient tellement bouleversé que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il parle de nouveau. Seulement, son visage était encore marqué de tristesse et de peur.

Le Keyblader se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Peu importe la réponse, tout ce qu'il voulait était l'emplacement de Vanitas.

« - Où ça ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

- A-A mon avis, il doit être avec Xehanort, énonça Demyx. Et je l'ai déjà surpris à plusieurs reprises de dire de retourner à Illusiopolis…

- Illusiopolis… Songea Terra. Evidemment, c'est une ville remplie de Sans-cœurs, personne n'ose y aller. Mes parents doivent certainement y être. »

Personne n'y avait prêté attention, mais Terra ne semblait pas dépassé par la situation : sa mère était une sorcière et son père un traître. N'importe qui aurait déjà commis un délit en apprenant toutes ces horribles choses. Les questions lui brûlant les lèvres, Aqua se lança.

« - Mais Terra… Tu acceptes tout ceci ? Tes parents, je veux dire.

- Ah, ça… Pour tout vous dire, j'ignorais que ma mère était une sorcière. Quant à mon père… Je vous avoue qu'en fait, je les vois rarement. Encore plus depuis que ma sœur est morte il y a trois ans. »

A la mention de la sœur de Terra, les troisièmes or se raidirent. Ellone Kramer, la fille aînée de cette famille, frappée d'un incident à vingt-deux ans. Elle avait huit ans de plus que son frère, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être proches. Hope se rappela soudainement d'avoir entendu le nom de la défunte plus tôt dans la journée, avant tous ces événements quand ils avaient découvert le statut de sorcière d'Edea. Il en fit part aux autres, et Roxas et Xion confirmèrent ses dires.

« - « Pas comme Ellone », avait dit Cid, répéta Xion.

- Pour avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, déclara Roxas. Aller à Illusiopolis.

- Arrête de délirer, Rox' ! S'écria Zell. Tu vas te faire tuer !

- Mais… ! » Protesta le blond.

Le Keyblader se racla la gorge et soupira, ayant assez de ne pas être écouté. Ils avaient enfin des indices, mais ils n'agissaient pas. Où était la logique dans tout cela ? Rydia prit la parole pour raisonner le jeune homme.

« - Il vaut mieux attendre et voir comment les choses évoluent.

- Mais on n'a pas le TEMPS pour ça ! S'exclama Roxas, insistant. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des l'Cies qui doivent accomplir leur tâche ! »

Hope tressaillit. Il avait complètement oublié l'élimination de Cid. Instinctivement, il reporta son regard sur son poignet gauche, enroulé dans un bandage pour cacher sa marque. Rosa fronça les sourcils, et, même si elle était réticente à cette perspective, approuva les paroles de Rydia. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le cadet des jumeaux se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule des explications pour stopper toute protestation :

« Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai seul. »

Il était sur le point de partir lorsque la voix d'Axel, jusqu'alors muette, résonna dans la salle. Il semblait en bien meilleure forme qu'il y a dix minutes. Ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau de force et d'énergie.

« Je viens avec toi. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec Xehanort. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir fait ça ! »

Le rouquin se leva et se posta à côté du blond. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, signifiant qu'ils étaient d'accord. Depuis leur première rencontre il y avait de cela cinq ans, leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée et ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Comme de vrais meilleurs amis.

Squall soupira.

« Si vous le permettez, Madame Harvey et Madame Geraldine, dit-il, j'aimerais prendre cette poursuite en charge. Je suis de la partie aussi. »

Linoa sentit son cœur se resserrer. Elle savait pourquoi son petit ami voulait y aller, et les autres personnes qui formaient leur groupe d'amis braquèrent leur regard sur le brun. Eux aussi connaissaient la raison de cette envie d'y aller : Ellone était considérée comme la grande sœur de tout le monde, passant le plus clair de son temps avec eux. Mais le jour de sa mort, aucune explication n'avait été donnée. Peut-être que le jour où ils obtiendraient des réponses était arrivé ?

Rosa et Rydia se regardèrent, désespérées.

« - … Vous êtes têtus, lâcha la femme d'Edge. Mais c'est au directeur de la base militaire de décider.

- Ce ne sera pas un problème, répliqua Roxas. Papa est son meilleur ami. »

Le blond ne put empêcher un rictus moqueur de se former sur son visage. Là, il avait gagné un point : Cecil et Kain Highwind se connaissaient depuis l'adolescence, et avaient tous deux développés l'envie de rejoindre l'armée. Il leur était donc facile d'entrer en contact avec lui, mais pour le convaincre… Le directeur de l'armée était aussi têtu que les autres adultes ici présents, mais il savait prendre les bonnes décisions. Axel laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de déclarer qu'il irait directement le voir avec Roxas puisque personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir bouger le petit doigt. Cependant, comme si c'était pour répondre à leur appel, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit complètement pour laisser place à deux hommes : l'un était blond, ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse habillé d'un uniforme semblable à ceux de l'armée avec quelques différences l'autre était coiffé de la même manière mais possédait une chevelure noire, et portait le costume des soldats de l'armée régulière. Kain, le directeur et Laguna Loire, le bras-droit de celui-ci.

Squall grimaça en voyant son géniteur en face de lui, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait ici en compagnie du chef des armées. Kain s'avança et prit la parole.

« - Je viens vous faire part des nouvelles instructions, qui devraient satisfaire tout le monde. Les adamantinéens et les professeurs iront comme prévu traquer Cid, mais deux groupes s'imposeront : l'un fera des recherches dans tout Illusopolis – nous avons écouté votre conversation – tandis que l'autre fera irruption dans leur QG. Ils en ont forcément un.

- Et nous autorisons ceux-là de participer à cette escapade. » Ajouta Laguna.

Il pointa du doigt Roxas, Axel et Squall. Les autres devaient rester en cas d'attaque et pour surveiller l'académie en compagnie des adultes qui restaient. Mieux valait garder des élèves dignes de confiance possédant de bonnes ressources en réserve, même s'il restait beaucoup d'étudiants qui pourraient convenir à ces critères. Mais comme Kain connaissait plus ou moins personnellement ceux-là, il préférait les avoir sous la main.

Hope et Xion, outrés, s'exclamèrent.

« - Nous aussi on peut très bien y aller !

- Désolé, mais on ne connaît pas assez vos compétences pour savoir cela, se justifia Laguna en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont assez forts pour venir, tenta Roxas. N'oubliez pas que… dans le combat précédent… »

Le blond n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. C'était encore trop récent, il ne pouvait pas en parler librement comme ça, alors que des camarades étaient morts _de leurs mains_ ! Mais il semblerait que Kain ait compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ayant eu des explications de la part de Xemnas un peu plus tôt sur tout le raffut qui avait eu lieu.

« - Je vois, mais cette jeune fille n'a pas été englobée dans ce dôme. Elle ne représente donc pas un danger potentiel pour eux.

- Mais c'est peut-être parce que- » Commença Hope, avant de s'arrêter de peur de dire une bêtise.

Xion lui lança un regard, signifiant que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Après tout, elle n'était pas aussi puissante que ses deux amis, alors elle serait certainement inutile là-bas. Laguna haussa un sourcil, intrigué, mais ne dit rien. Les autres acquiescèrent, même si Roxas aurait bien voulu qu'elle vienne pour ses capacités magiques. Tant pis.

Squall recommanda Linoa ou Selphie pour les magies, même s'il y aurait forcément des adamantinéens capables de telles prouesses. Laguna réfléchit quelques instants, avant de désigner la fille du major Caraway en prétextant que son fils serait en meilleure compagnie avec sa petite amie. Le brun grommela des mots incompréhensibles devant un tel argument mais il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait.

« - Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, allez vous préparer, ordonna Kain. Les autres, vérifiez toute l'académie pour soigner les blessés, la reconstruire ou dans le pire des cas, abattre les Sans-cœurs restants.

- Compris ! » Dirent-ils tous en chœur, effectuant un salut militaire.

Tous se mirent en route pour leur prochaine tâche, notamment le groupe qui allait partir à Illusiopolis. Roxas était déterminé à ramener les ténèbres de Ventus pour le réveiller. Peut-être que plusieurs magiciens réunis pourraient les enfermer ? Il savait déjà que Hope et Linoa étaient dotés d'assez étonnantes capacités magiques, donc il ne leur manquait plus qu'une ou deux personnes de plus.

Les préparatifs ne furent pas très longs pour eux : ils avaient juste échangés leur uniforme d'élève contre des vêtements de civil : Roxas portait les mêmes habits qu'il avait choisis lors de sa première mission Hope avait mis une veste jaune au col orange par-dessus un t-shirt noir, un pantalon vert kaki foncé avec des bottines de la même couleur, ainsi que des gants bleus, et blanc du côté de la paume il avait également remplacé son bandage par un foulard ambre pour cacher sa marque. Squall possédait un t-shirt blanc recouvert d'un manteau au col orné d'une fausse fourrure argentée, un pantalon ceinturée de deux sangles marrons, une paire de chaussures et des gants, le tout noir Linoa avait enfilé un débardeur noir, une jupe bleu foncée en-dessous de laquelle il y avait un short noir et des bottes de la même couleur. Elle avait également un long gilet et des manchettes bleu clair. Axel portait un t-shirt bleu marine, un veston et un pantalon bouffant bordeaux, ainsi que de souples souliers noirs. Dans ces vêtements, il leur était plus facile de bouger.

* * *

Quand ils disaient tous les adamantinéens, Roxas pensait que ce serait vraiment _tous_. Sauf que là, il ne pouvait compter qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves rassemblés dans la cour devant le bâtiment sur la centaine qu'il y avait dans toute l'académie. Hope lui fit remarquer que Snow et Vanille étaient également là, ainsi que Lightning et Fang. Au moins quelques connaissances. Squall fronça les sourcils d'après la réputation de la manieuse de gunblade, elle ne serait pas du genre à participer à ce genre de bataille sans qu'elle y trouve un quelconque intérêt personnel. A moins que ces rumeurs ne soient fausses ? Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir car Snow les accosta.

« - Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-il avec un faible sourire.

- On a été autorisés à venir, expliqua Axel. Pour régler quelques trucs avec Xehanort et les ténèbres de Ven.

- Vanitas, corrigea Roxas. C'est comme ça que Xehanort l'a appelé. Et vous ? Vous avez été sélectionnés ou parce que vous aviez envie de régler cette histoire ?

- … »

Snow ne répondit pas à la question. Il soupira tout en se massant l'arrière de la tête, comme s'il était en proie à un conflit intérieur. Finalement, ce fut Vanille qui donna des explications lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle avait aperçu son ami s'éloigner alors elle l'avait suivi.

« - C'est pour trouver un moyen de sauver Serah.

- Serah ? Firent Roxas et Hope en chœur.

- Serah Farron, la petite sœur de Lightning ? Questionna Linoa, un sourcil haussé. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'elle, ses capacités en magie blanche étaient extraordinaires.

- Oui, c'est cela, confirma Snow en serrant les poings. Elle a été transformée en l'Cie il y avait de cela quelques mois, et elle a accompli sa tâche hier. La malédiction se trouvait être un changement en cristal.

- C'est d'elle qu'on tient la confirmation du fait qu'on doit tuer Cid, ajouta Vanille. C'était ça, son but : nous dire de l'éliminer. »

Là, personne n'y voyait plus clair, au contraire. Maintenant, Hope savait d'où provenait cette affirmation, mais la question qui subsistait toujours était : pourquoi éliminer Cid alors qu'il était l'allié des sorciers ? Les fal'Cies n'étaient-ils des créatures aux ordres de ces puissants magiciens, au vu de la manière dont Xehanort en avait fait appel ? Roxas avait plus fait attention au sort que cette Serah avait subi quand sa tâche avait été accomplie qu'à la raison de la présence de ses aînés. Alors comme cela, quelqu'un d'autre dans l'établissement se retrouvait dans l'incapacité à communiquer avec un membre de sa famille ? Il fallait absolument en terminer avec tout ceci !

« - On ne sait pas plus que vous, intervint Lightning qui arriva à son tour. Les documents de l'académie confirment bien que les fal'Cies sont sous les ordres des sorciers, cela paraît donc absurde, cette tâche.

- Que tout le monde écoute ! Interpela le chef de la troupe, Xigbar. Et oui, vous ne serez pas débarrassés de moi. »

Le professeur émit un petit rire avant de continuer sa lancée, plus sérieux.

« Bon, je vais faire court. Faîtes deux groupes, mais équilibrez vos capacités, de sorte qu'on n'ait pas d'un côté tous les magiciens et de l'autre les guerriers. Sachez qu'un ou deux professeurs accompagneront chaque groupe. Et faîtes vite. »

S'en suivi toute une mêlée d'étudiants qui cherchaient avec qui faire équipe. Les plus jeunes décidèrent de rester ensemble, et Snow proposa qu'ils se joignent à eux. Roxas acquiesça, trouvant que cela n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Vanille était une puissante magicienne, peut-être qu'elle pourrait les aider à enfermer Vanitas ? Avec quel sort, en revanche, aucune idée.

Après cinq minutes, tous les élèves furent regroupés en deux équipes. Xigbar siffla d'étonnement, ne pensant pas que les formations se feraient aussi rapidement. Il décida de rejoindre le groupe où les plus jeunes y étaient, en compagnie de Luxord. Les deux autres professeurs étaient Cloud et Tina, qui prirent la tête de l'autre troupe.

Deux grands couloirs des ténèbres d'ouvrirent, dans lesquels toute cette armée s'y engouffra dans l'espoir de parvenir à leurs fins : traquer Cid et par la même occasion, tuer Xehanort qui se révélait être un trop grand danger.

* * *

Illusiopolis. Ville connue pour tous les Sans-cœurs qui y grouillaient, ainsi que la permanente nuit qui y régnait. Seuls les lumières et les néons des gratte-ciels illuminaient les rues. La chose la plus frappante était l'immense château qui trônait au milieu du quartier, fortement éclairé par la grande tour qui se trouvait à côté, appelée Tour du Souvenir. Ce nom lui a été donné car l'écran géant qui était placé à son sommet diffusait les souvenirs de ceux qui s'y trouvaient autour. Cloud et Tina ordonnèrent les recherches dans la ville, tandis que Xigbar signalait qu'ils allaient entrer dans le château. Il avertit que plusieurs groupes seraient formés pour plus de pratique : ainsi, tout le monde se dispersa dans la demeure dans la plus grande discrétion. L'Archer décréta qu'il resterait avec Roxas, Hope, Axel, Squall, Linoa, Lightning, Fang, Snow et Vanille. D'un côté, cela ne les dérangeait pas puisque la présence d'un adulte était rassurante.

Contrairement à l'apparence extérieure du château, qui était sombre et lugubre avec ses façades rigides protégeant un énorme clocher ainsi que d'autres bâtiments, faiblement éclairés par les torches murales, l'intérieur était d'un gris pâle. On aurait pu penser que la forteresse serait tout aussi sinistre dans les salles et les couloirs, mais il n'en était pas ainsi. Ceux-ci se divisaient bien souvent en plusieurs passages, et des passerelles dans tous les sens étaient suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes certaines d'entre elles étaient transparentes, trompant ainsi leur vision. Un vrai labyrinthe (1).

Aucun bruit n'était perceptible. Le groupe avançait à pas prudent, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Xigbar était extrêmement méfiant une intrusion aussi grossière aurait déjà dû être remarquée. La respiration de Roxas était irrégulière il était beaucoup trop nerveux à l'idée de se battre contre des sorciers et des fal'Cies, alors que précédemment il n'arrivait pas à invoquer sa Keyblade. Y avait-il une raison particulière ? Axel, remarquant le silence de son ami et son état légèrement angoissé, posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« - Allez, on va la réussir, cette mission ! Vanitas va être enfermé, et Ven pourra se réveiller !

- Mh, mh… Acquiesça Roxas. Mais au fait Axel, ta blessure ne te fait pas souffrir ?

- Ah, ça ? Ta mère s'en est bien occupée, rien de grave. »

Peu convaincu de la réponse, le blond hocha tout de même la tête. Inutile de faire paniquer tout le monde. Puis, alors que tout le groupe marchait tranquillement, arrivé à une place rectangulaire, une horde de Sans-cœurs apparut soudainement tout autour d'eux, les encerclant. Xigbar sourit.

« Je savais bien qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles avant le big boss ! »

Chacun matérialisa ses armes, et comme le pensait Roxas, sa Keyblade ne vint pas. Frustré, il se racla la gorge et se résolut à utiliser la magie. Les monstres présents étaient des Incubes, deux Ekarissors ainsi qu'un Kanibal (2). Que de la joie. Sans perdre une minute de plus, Snow s'élança en direction du Kanibal pour lui infliger un maximum de dégâts à l'aide de ses poings, aidé par Fang qui plantait sa lance dans le corps de l'animal. Celui-ci était assez lent, mais possédait une grande résistance, ce qui rendait la tâche plus ardue. Le Sans-cœur décida de courir sur le côté et fonça sur la jeune femme, qui se protégea le visage avec ses mains et reçut deux énormes coupures aux avant-bras, causées par les cornes pointues de la bestiole. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais ne faiblit pas et continua son assaut, Snow faisant de même. Vanille fut horrifiée en voyant cela et s'empressa de lancer un sort de guérison progressive sur sa cousine, qui la remercia brièvement. Axel se joint à la partie, et ses chakrams enflammés se fichaient en plein flanc du Kanibal, lui arrachant des cris de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Roxas et Hope s'occupaient d'éliminer les Incubes, qui n'étaient vulnérables qu'à la magie. Il fallait une force physique extraordinaire pour pouvoir leur infliger des dégâts, autrement. Tout type de sort élémental était efficace contre ces êtres gluants, ce qui facilitait le travail. L'argenté utilisait notamment des Foudres X, tandis que son coéquipier privilégiait les Brasiers X. L'élimination de ces monstres fut rapidement terminée, étant donné que ce n'était pas un monstre très puissant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de contre-attaquer.

Contre les deux Ekarissors, cela se compliquait : Squall, Linoa, Xigbar, Lightning et Vanille étaient tous les cinq sur eux. Les Ekarissors étaient encore plus lents que les Kanibals, mais leur défense était beaucoup plus élevée, et leurs attaques pouvaient faire très mal. Il fallait absolument éviter leurs gigantesques hachoirs qui découpaient n'importe quelle matière d'une seule coupe ! C'était un véritable remue-ménage : Squall et Lightning fonçaient vers le premier géant bleu en leur assénant des coups de gunblade un peu partout pour les endommager, tandis que Xigbar visait sa tête avec ses deux fusils. Linoa et Vanille se tenaient à distance en lançant des sorts Meltdown pour les rendre plus sensibles aux attaques, suivis de Morphée pour tenter de les endormir ainsi que Cécité pour leur brouiller la vue. Quelques précautions qui étaient toujours les bienvenues contre de tels adversaires. Heureusement, les sorts soporifiques qui ne marchaient que peu fréquemment, fonctionnèrent cette fois-ci sur le deuxième Ekarissor. Ils pouvaient donc se concentrer uniquement sur le premier pour le moment.

« - Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si Miss Rydia était venue ! S'exclama Xigbar en esquivant de justesse une charge de son ennemi.

- Mais n'oubliez pas, Monsieur, que l'invocation d'Espers est longue et nécessite beaucoup de concentration, rappela Linoa. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous.

- On ne peut compter que sur nos capacités naturelles ! » S'écria Vanille en lançant un Foudre X.

Ces Sans-cœurs étaient vulnérables face aux magies de type électrique, et à présent que les Cécités avaient fait leurs effets, le tour était joué ! Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de continuer les assauts sans s'arrêter pour ne laisser aucune chance à l'ennemi. Il fallait tout de même faire attention, malgré cette baisse de précision d'attaque. Roxas et Hope se joignirent à eux une fois tous les Incubes vaincus, et le premier Ekarissor ne fit pas long feu. Snow, Fang et Axel étaient toujours occupés avec le Kanibal, qui leur donnait du fil à retordre, alors Vanille décida d'aller les aider, surtout en voyant leur nombre important de coupures. Les griffes lacérées de cette créature étaient tout aussi tranchantes que l'hachoir du géant bleu.

Malheureusement, au réveil du deuxième Ekarissor, malgré son état très amoché après s'être fait attaqué durant son sommeil, fit un tour sur lui-même, le bras tendu, action subite qui surprit la plupart des personnes présentes. Cette peur leur valut un coup de poing au corps, mais certains eurent le réflexe de se protéger avec leurs armes, à savoir Squall et Xigbar. Seulement, Roxas était en pleine concentration de sort d'attaque et fut trop lent pour esquiver l'offensive il se fit donc propulser à quelques mètres plus loin, roulant sur le sol dur. Il se cogna la tête contre un mur, où une petite plaie s'ouvrit. Le blond grimaça et se prit la tête dans les mains, geste plus instinctif qu'autre chose. En plus de ressentir une douleur à la hanche, des picotements le lançaient au crâne maintenant. Linoa voulut aller le soigner et voir dans quel état il se trouvait, mais le corps du Kanibal jeté juste devant elle lui bloqua la route. Apparemment, l'autre groupe en avait enfin terminé avec ce monstre. Squall donna le coup de grâce à l'Ekarissor qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol, faisant trembler toute la salle.

« - Pff, c'était quoi ce Kanibal ? S'écria Snow en essuyant son front mouillé par sa transpiration.

- Encore un peu et je te voyais t'écrouler, dit sarcastiquement Fang.

- Stop les jeunes, avertit Xigbar, je sens une présence pas très bienveillante. »

Le professeur chercha du regard d'où pouvait provenir cette aura maléfique, mais un pic de glace capta son attention, qui fusait droit sur Roxas, toujours à terre. Tout le monde présent remarqua cette attaque et paniqua instantanément, Snow hurlant au blond de s'éloigner, Vanille et Hope essayant d'employer leurs magies pour faire fondre la lance givrée ou protéger leur ami à l'aide de sorts protectrices, mais cela était beaucoup trop long. Lightning s'apprêtait à courir pour sauver son cadet, mais une ombre la devança.

« ROXAS ! »

* * *

_Dès que je t'ai rencontré, je me suis toujours dit que la couleur rouge t'allait à ravir. Ton tempérament enflammé collait parfaitement avec cette teinte. Tu étais un peu le soleil de tout le monde, même à moi, alors que j'essayais de ne pas me faire d'amis. En fait, c'est un peu grâce à toi que je suis ce que je suis maintenant. Je n'avais autrefois besoin que d'une seule personne auprès de moi, mais peu à peu j'ai commencé à vouloir te fréquenter._

_Et ma première impression est toujours valable : le rouge est fait pour toi._

_Mais le carmin dans lequel tu es plongé aujourd'hui n'avait pas le bon éclat._

_

* * *

_

Un corps le surplombait. Des gouttes pourpres qui se déversaient lentement sur son visage. Mais qui se répandaient trop vite sur le t-shirt de son propriétaire. A cause d'un pic de glace enfoncé en pleine poitrine.

Roxas releva légèrement la tête en sentant quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouiller les oreilles. Mais l'ombre qui se dessinait sur le sol était parfaitement visible, et permettait à n'importe qui de savoir qui était-ce. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de le croire.

« A…xel ?... »

Le rouquin sourit faiblement avant de s'écrouler sur Roxas, qui le rattrapa de justesse en hurlant son nom. Tous les deux baignaient déjà dans le sang du plus âgé, qui fut déposé expressément au sol après que le blond ait cisaillé la partie glacée du côté du dos. Tout le monde se rapprocha, horrifié, et Linoa se jeta littéralement sur le chakramer pour le soigner, tâche à laquelle Roxas était déjà en cours d'exécution. Il avait les mains juste au-dessus de l'énorme plaie qui faisait jaillir du liquide pourpre à ne pas en finir. Le halo de lumière bleu qui l'entourait s'intensifiait à chaque fois, et le Keyblader ne cessait de maintenir son sort de Soin Max. Il ordonnait à Axel de tenir le coup. Ses yeux le picotaient, et sa vue s'embrumait légèrement.

« - Putain Axel, tiens le coup ! S'égosillait-il à dire.

- Haha… On dirait que je suis hors-jeu… Articula Axel, avant de commencer une quinte de toux.

- Ferme-la au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! »

Les larmes coulaient déjà le long des joues de Roxas. Il ne se préoccupait pas des vertiges qu'il commençait à avoir, se concentrant uniquement sur la guérison de son ami, aussi vaine soit-elle. Il hurlait à son ami ne pas craquer, de rester en vie, de ne pas s'affoler. Alors que c'était lui qui était en proie à tout cela. Linoa, qui l'avait aidé jusque là, s'arrêta brusquement et couvrit sa bouche d'une main, des perles d'eau salée commençant à se former au coin de ses yeux.

« - Bordel Linoa, continue ! S'exclama Roxas. Hope, Vanille, aidez-moi !

- Roxas… Appela Snow, les traits crispés. Arrête…

- NON !

- Tu-Tu ne peux plus rien fa- Commença Vanille.

- NE LE DIS PAS ! ON PEUT ENCORE LE SAUVER SI ON INTENSIFIE NOS SORTS ! »

Les sanglots mélangés aux cris, la détresse du cadet des jumeaux était plus qu'exprimée. Son Soin Max s'atténua involontairement alors que ses forces commençaient lentement à le quitter, ayant trop forcé sur sa magie. Il continuait sans relâche de laisser ses mains plaqués contre la blessure d'Axel pour la refermer et empêcher tout autre flux de sang de gicler. Le roux essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots.

« - Je n'ai pas pu… aller tuer Xehanort de mes propres mains…

- Ferme-la, arrête de parler !

- … Tu vas le faire pour moi… hein ? Saïx et les autres… ne méritaient pas ça…»

Une seconde quinte de toux suivit ces paroles, durant laquelle l'angoisse de Roxas augmenta. Ses mains déjà pleines de sang du rouquin persistaient à produire cette lumière bleue qui ne servait plus à rien. Le teint livide du blessé était d'autant plus inquiétant, et était la cruelle réalité qui allait suivre dans les prochaines minutes. Le Keyblader lui-même le savait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« - Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Hurla-t-il. Tu vas venir avec nous, tu vas régler tes comptes avec ce sale sorcier, et tu rentreras avec nous !

- Roxas, c'est inutile, intervint Squall.

- Ecoute-le, Rox'… Dit Axel en souriant faiblement. Ne te fais… pas d'illusions…

- NON ! ARRETE DE PARLER, JE TE DIS ! »

Puis, alors qu'il sentait précédemment les légers battements de cœur du rouquin, ceux-ci se stoppèrent brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne relâcha pas son sort magique. Le visage du chakramer était devenu encore plus pâle que précédemment, ce qui fit resserrer le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes. C'était trop tard.

« - … Axel ? Murmura-t-il. C-C'est une blague, hein ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle…

- Roxas, a-admets la vérité… Chuchota Hope alors qu'il s'approchait d'Axel pour lui fermer les yeux.

- PUTAIN RESPIRE ! AXEL ! »

Roxas n'écouta pas Hope et persistait à utiliser sa magie, qui ne faisait pratiquement plus aucun effet, alors que ses amis essayaient de le dissuader de continuer. Ses pleurs ne cessaient pas depuis tout à l'heure, et son cœur serré était la seule chose qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ainsi qu'un sentiment de tristesse. Ses mains tremblaient et le sang qui s'y était étalé coulait en de petites perles sur le corps inerte. _C'était impossible ! _Linoa était déjà en larmes, Vanille avait les yeux humides, luttant contre les larmes qui voulaient couler, et Squall avait une expression de colère sur le visage.

« - S'il te plaît… Sanglota Roxas. Ouvre les yeux ! AXEL !

- ARRETE HARVEY, IL EST MORT ! » Cria Xigbar, tirant le blond vers l'arrière.

Même si en son for intérieur Roxas le savait, entendre cette phrase lui fit un choc. Le ton grave qu'avait employé Xigbar accentuait ce fait. Toute l'angoisse et la tristesse disparurent pour laisser place à un sentiment de vide. Vide créé par l'accumulation de trop de sensations à la fois, qui empêchaient clairement d'en faire ressentir au moins une. Il cessa de crier et garda son regard fixé sur le corps du rouquin, étendu au sol, baignant dans une marre de sang. Avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Axel Geraldine. Un précieux ami. Mort.

Roxas laissa échapper un dernier cri de désespoir mélangé à des pleurs.

« AXEL ! »

* * *

(1) J'ai fusionné le château d'Ultimecia de FF VIII à l'Illusiocitadelle. x)  
(2) Ce sont des monstres de FF VIII.

Le chapitre 9 n'arrivera pas de sitôt, je compte d'abord faire le chapitre 3 de " Une seule décision peut tout changer ". Reviews ? :3


	9. Colère contre Haine

J'ai cru ne jamais y arriver... Ce chapitre est particulièrement... bourré de descriptions, vous verrez pourquoi. xD

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (j'ai changé la catégorie de ma fic...)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Colère contre Haine.**

Le nom d'Axel résonnait dans toute la salle. Aucun autre bruit n'était perceptible, pas même la respiration des combattants. Personne n'osait bouger Roxas était effondré au sol, serrant les poings rendus poisseux par le sang de son défunt ami qui gisait à terre. Seul Xigbar jetait des coups d'œil aux alentours, cherchant la provenance de cette attaque qui coûta la vie d'un de ses élèves. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette faute impardonnable.

Puis soudain, un rire malsain retentit et fit réagir toutes les personnes. Elles se retournèrent vers son origine, qui se trouvait être émis par une femme sur l'une des passerelles du château. Un long manteau de fourrure rouge était le seul vêtement dont son corps disposait, laissant même une partie de sa poitrine en contact avec l'air, et une paire d'ailes noires intégrée à son dos pointait vers le bas. Sur son visage, surmonté de deux cornes de cheveux et encadré d'une paire interminable de mèches, le tout gris, des arabesques violettes étaient dessinées sur ses joues et son front. Elle s'esclaffa bruyamment avant de s'adresser à ses interlocuteurs avec un rictus moqueur.

« Quel spectacle pathétique ! Pleurer la mort de quelqu'un, il n'y a rien de plus stupide !

- C'est toi qui as lancé cette attaque, hein ? grinça Xigbar, pointant l'un de ses fusils sur la femme.

- Oui, c'est moi, ricana-t-elle. Je voulais savoir comment des humains réagiraient dans ce genre de situation ! »

La nouvelle venue, sûrement une sorcière puisqu'elle avait employé le terme « humain », partit dans un fou rire qui exaspéra au plus haut point Snow. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie : aller se défouler sur cette mégère. Hope serrait les dents et préparait un sort pour le lancer sur son ennemie, mais Roxas le stoppa en murmurant son nom, ce qui étonna fortement le mage.

« … C'est cette ordure qui a tué Axel ? chuchota le blond en remuant ses doigts.

- Roxas ? appela Linoa, observant attentivement les mains de son ami, interloquée.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? » s'écria Snow en apercevant les halos de lumière se formant dans les paumes de main du Keyblader.

Ces colonnes d'éclat, noire dans la main gauche de Roxas et blanche dans la droite, laissèrent place à deux Keyblades que Hope et Squall reconnurent immédiatement : celles lors de l'affrontement contre Xehanort. Qui ne pourrait pas les distinguer des autres, entre leurs magnifiques détails de cisaillement et leurs somptueux ornements, sans oublier cette aura qui s'en dégageait ? Son porteur se leva d'une lenteur extrême et plaça ses deux armes de part et d'autre de lui. Son regard précédemment vide se remplit de fureur et de haine. La supposée sorcière esquissa un sourire machiavélique, et ne bougea pas lorsque le Keyblader se déplaça avec un sort de téléportation et se laissa attaquer. Malgré les cris de protestation de ses amis, Roxas, envahi d'un sentiment de vengeance, porta un coup à l'abdomen de la femme qui la propulsa contre le mur. Les lèvres de la magicienne s'étirèrent encore plus, et quand elle leva sa main au niveau de sa tête, Xigbar hurla :

« Dégage Harvey ! »

Ce simple avertissement fit comprendre à Roxas que la sorcière comptait lancer une magie. Une sphère de lumière apparut au bout de ses doigts, et le blond se prépara à parer l'attaque en formant une croix devant lui avec ses Keyblades. Mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, la sphère brillait toujours. Roxas baissa lentement sa garde, puis soudain, une main le bâillonna. Son bras droit fut tordu derrière son dos et une foudre s'abattit sur son bras gauche, lui faisant lâcher Souvenir Perdu.

« Ultimecia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la voix derrière le blond, qui s'avéra être une autre femme.

- Va-t-en d'ici, ordonna ladite Ultimecia.

- … Qu'as-tu fait ? risqua la nouvelle venue en voyant que Roxas possédait deux Keyblades.

- Rien de spécial, répondit sournoisement la sorcière. Ton sort Ice Strike fut très efficace, Edea. »

Roxas n'en cru pas ses oreilles. La femme qui le retenait prisonnier… c'était Edea Kramer ? Il entendit ses amis obliger leur professeur à agir, mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement. Il prétextait que contre deux sorcières, le taux de victoire était maigre. Hope n'écouta pas Xigbar et, d'un mouvement sec, il lança son boomerang préalablement matérialisé qui fit un trajet circulaire avant d'atteindre le niveau d'Edea. Seulement, l'arme ne toucha pas sa cible car il se heurta contre une barrière invisible, puis disparut dans un halo de lumière. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par cette protection immobile. Il serra les poings et supplia les autres de l'aider, puisque lui-même ne pouvait pas utiliser de sort de téléportation – ce type de magie était difficile à maîtriser, et seules quelques personnes en étaient aptes.

Ultimecia rit à gorge déployée.

« Misérables humains, vous pensez pouvoir faire face aux sorciers ? s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes bien ambitieux !

- Ultimecia, allons-nous en, déclara soudainement Edea. Il ne sert à rien de rester ici. »

La sorcière habillée de rouge fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir sur son acolyte. Partir ? Alors que ces gêneurs étaient à portée de main ? Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le regard insistant d'Edea la ravisa, chose rare chez elle. Elle se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération et se téléporta immédiatement. Cependant, Roxas put discerner le sourire satisfait de son ennemie avant de disparaître pourquoi affichait-elle une expression aussi enjouée ? Il fut surpris quand la femme du proviseur le libéra, et il fit volte-face pour se défendre en cas d'attaque. Toutefois, il se détendit en voyant le visage triste d'Edea, qui s'empressa de parler.

« Quittez immédiatement cet endroit, exigea-t-elle. Vous ne faîtes pas le poids face à Xehanort. »

Sa voix était remplie de mélancolie, et elle ne semblait absolument pas vouloir qu'un combat s'engage entre les deux camps. Roxas hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. D'un côté il y avait Xigbar qui lui ordonnait de descendre de la passerelle, mais de l'autre un sentiment d'aide envers Edea montait en lui. Quelle était la meilleure solution ? N'était-ce pas le moment opportun pour éclaircir certains points noirs de l'affaire ? Puisque la sorcière était venue d'elle-même, autant sauter sur l'occasion.

« Madame Kramer…, souffla doucement le blond. J'aimerais que vous nous donniez des explications quant à tout ça.

- … Je ne peux pas, navrée, répondit Edea en se tenant dos à son interlocuteur.

- Pourtant il va falloir, insista Roxas. Vous… savez ce qui est arrivé. »

Le Keyblader baissa la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à dire qu'Axel était mort à cause de cette Ultimecia, et qu'il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter, tout comme Xehanort. Ils étaient trop dangereux, une autre attaque de leur part pourrait être bien plus signifiante. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui les poussait à agir de la sorte ? Edea devait certainement connaître la réponse, puisqu'elle était leur alliée.

« Evidemment que je sais, déclara brusquement Edea. Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu n'apparaissent pas dans les mains de tous Keybladers.

- Q-Quoi ? » s'étonna Roxas, intrigué par cette nouvelle.

Il se souvenait que Xehanort avait dit quelque chose de semblable, comme quoi ces deux Keyblades étaient assez légendaires… Sur le coup, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail, mais à présent que la sorcière en parlait également, peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un élément bien plus important ?

Edea se saisit du poignet de Roxas et usa d'un sort de téléportation pour rejoindre les autres combattants venus de Kigndom Fantasy. Lorsqu'elle apparut devant eux, chacun recula d'un pas par précaution, mais Xigbar, qui précédemment n'agissait pas, se mit à avancer en direction de la jeune femme. Le quatrième argent l'observa avec incrédulité, se demandant ce que son professeur comptait faire.

« Comme tu l'as souhaité, je ne leur ai rien dit, soupira Xigbar. Mais sauf que ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des trucs pareils.

- Je sais Xigbar, se renfrogna Edea. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix.

- Oh que si, s'opposa le tireur. Laissez les choses du passé dans le passé, c'était le meilleur choix. »

Personne ne comprenait à quoi faisait allusion l'adulte, mais ils écoutaient avec attention. Après tout, cela permettrait certainement aux élèves de comprendre les intentions du couple Kramer. Au final, le tireur soupira et dématérialisa ses fusils, avant de se tourner vers les étudiants, le visage grave.

« Ecoutez les gamins, on continue l'assaut jusqu'au bout, ordonna-t-il. Mais avant ça, je suppose que des explications s'imposent, non ?

- … Ils ont le droit de savoir finalement, puisqu'ils sont à présent impliqués dedans. » céda Edea.

La sorcière ne semblait pas du tout en mesure de vouloir les attaquer. Si tel avait était le cas, elle l'aurait fait depuis déjà un bon moment. Roxas alla rejoindre Hope, et détourna ses yeux du corps d'Axel qui gisait encore au sol, mais ses plaies avaient été refermées par des sorts de guérison. Au moins il ne garderait pas ces blessures qui l'ont tué. Edea observa attentivement ses interlocuteurs avant de se rapprocher d'eux, peu certaine que sa présence soit la bienvenue. Seulement, connaissant les enfants qu'elle avait élevés, ils se devaient de la comprendre et lui pardonner. De plus, le sujet qu'elle comptait aborder les concernait en quelque sorte…

« Ellone, commença-t-elle. Vous savez qui est-ce, non ? A part vous deux, Hope et Roxas. Squall, tu n'as jamais voulu accepter la version des faits que l'on t'a apportée. »

Face à cela, le brun détourna les yeux, n'appréciant pas vraiment le fait qu'elle lui rappelle le comportement borné qu'il avait adopté le jour du drame. Elle sourit doucement en voyant l'expression qu'il arborait. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de regarder ses enfants grandir. Ces orphelins qu'elle avait pris sous son aile.

« Elle était ma fille aînée, toujours souriante et gentille envers tout le monde…, expliqua l'épouse Kramer. Vous l'appréciez tous. Seulement, on vous a caché sa véritable nature. Vous saviez que j'étais une sorcière, mais vous n'avez jamais suspecté Ellone de l'être aussi. C'est cela qui vous a permis de vivre sereinement avec elle, sans avoir peur de ses pouvoirs. »

Les adamantinéens baissèrent la tête en entendant cela, choqués par la nouvelle. Effectivement, ils n'avaient songé à aucun instant un quelconque statut de sorcière à la jeune fille qu'ils considéraient comme leur grande sœur. Elle n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'eux, au maximum deux si elle aurait toujours été en vie, mais ses gestes affectifs ressemblaient à ceux d'une mère. Squall était celui qui était le plus attaché à elle, c'était pourquoi il ne voulut pas croire qu'elle était morte d'un simple accident. Linoa se souvint des moments passés avec elle, quand elle s'amusait avec les autres enfants. Elle sut immédiatement qu'Ellone représentait une grande sœur pour son amant, et que même elle ne pourrait remplacer ce rôle qui seyait si bien à la défunte…

« Tu avais raison de soupçonner autre chose qu'un accident, Squall, poursuivit Edea. Maintenant que vous savez qu'elle était une sorcière…

- Des soldats ont voulu l'arrêter pour l'exécuter, devina facilement Lightning.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça nostalgiquement la sorcière. Des officiers du pays d'Esthar, pour être exacte.

- Pff, l'armée la plus barbare qui soit… » pesta Snow.

Le pays d'Esthar, très développé technologiquement, encore plus que celui de Galbadia où se situaient la plupart des académies, était celui qui possédait aussi la meilleure armée. Or, les militaires là-bas n'étaient pas connus pour leur douceur et leur « humanité » : les sorciers se rabaissaient à de simples créatures insignifiantes, juste bonnes à exterminer. De leur point de vue, ils n'étaient pas comme eux à cause de leurs pouvoirs plus puissants, et dès que l'occasion se présentait, ils n'hésitaient pas à les tuer. Personne n'aimait les Esthariens.

Edea continua son récit.

« C'étaient des recrues tout juste sorties d'académie. Ils ont emmené Ellone, Cid et moi n'avons rien pu faire pour les empêcher de la tuer. Malgré mes propres pouvoirs de sorcière, ils ont pris le dessus. C'est là que nous avons rencontré Xehanort et Ultimecia. »

A la mention des deux sorciers, cela fit tressaillir certains. C'étaient dans ces circonstances-là que le couple Kramer les avait rencontrés ? Alors qu'ils venaient de perdre leur fille, ces deux crapules apparaissaient de nulle part…

« Ce que nous avons fait est impardonnable, regretta-t-elle amèrement. Nous étions envahis d'un sentiment de vengeance, et quand ils nous ont proposé de les aider à exterminer les académies militaires… Nous avons accepté. »

Squall soupira d'exaspération. Alors, Ellone était une sorcière, tuée par des Esthariens ? Et les parents de la jeune femme n'avaient trouvé rien d'autre de mieux que de s'allier à des personnes surgies d'on ne savait où ? C'était tout simplement pathétique. Néanmoins, il ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Le voile qui régnait sur le mystère d'Ellone se levait. Il y avait également une certaine ironie, dans tout cela. Les mêmes personnes auteurs de problèmes revenaient à chaque fois, même plusieurs années après.

« Vous vouliez faire quoi au juste en vous alliant à eux ? demanda subitement Vanille, soucieuse.

- Comme dit, Xehanort et Ultimecia voulaient exterminer les académies militaires, rappela Edea. Je voulais simplement détruire celle d'Esthar. Malheureusement, un pacte signé avec eux se révélait être beaucoup plus complexe… Nous n'avions pas le droit de les abandonner tant que leur but n'était pas atteint.

- Ce qui explique l'attaque contre Kingdom Fantasy. » conclut Fang.

Edea se sentait extrêmement coupable. Cette académie, ce refuge pour orphelins, elle l'avait fondé avec l'aide de son époux, et pourtant ils avaient laissé passer une offensive contre elle. A cause d'un objectif personnel.

Roxas et Hope, qui avaient écouté jusque là, comprirent un peu mieux les sentiments de leurs aînés quant à cette situation, surtout pour Ellone. Ils avaient plusieurs fois entendu ce nom, mais aucun visage ne se superposait par-dessus. C'était toujours le cas à présent, mais ils connaissaient au moins son identité et la relation qu'elle avait avec tous ces événements. Toutefois, une dernière question subsistait dans l'esprit de chacun : qu'est-ce qui avaient poussé ces deux sorciers à vouloir détruire toutes les académies militaires ? La question lui brûlant les lèvres, Hope ne put s'empêcher de la poser. Edea parut se raidir, et son expression changea du tout au tout : précédemment mélancolique et rongée par le remords, elle devint troublée.

« J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand ils m'ont expliqué, avoua-t-elle. Ils m'ont dit que ces académies représentaient une menace pour l'espèce sorcière, car dans le futur il n'y en aurait plus du tout.

- Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir qu'il n'y aura plus aucun sorcier dans le futur ? interrogea Roxas, intrigué.

- Justement, leurs pouvoirs me paraissaient anormalement différents des miens, précisa Edea. Ils viennent eux-mêmes du futur. »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, choqués. Des ennemis venus du futur ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! N'importe quelle magie ou technologie du monde, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pouvait réaliser un tel exploit ! Même dans le futur, il aurait fallu des siècles avant d'inventer la première machine à voyager dans le temps… Seulement, les faits étaient là : si Edea déclarait que Xehanort et Ultimecia venaient du futur, c'était très probable qu'ils le soient.

« Nous avons assez parlé comme ça, décréta Xigbar. Sorciers du futur ou pas, il faut les éliminer si leur but est réellement de détruire les académies militaires.

- Xigbar a raison, ajouta Edea. Ultimecia est plus dangereuse que Xehanort, il vaut mieux l'éliminer d'abord. Je sais où elle se trouve.

- Compris ! » acquiescèrent tous.

Chacun se mit à suivre Edea qui s'engouffra dans le couloir sur la gauche de la salle. Peu importe si leur origine futuriste était réelle ou non, il fallait arrêter Xehanort et Ultimecia.

Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses portes, de corridors et de pièces, mais elles semblaient toutes immatérielles. Leur apparence avait beau être solide, une aura s'en dégageait comme si une barrière de protection les enveloppait. Certainement des mesures de sécurité prises par les propriétaires de ce château.

En chemin, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'essence de ses armes. Il pensait qu'Edea l'éclairerait sur ce point, mais elle ne fit rien. De plus, il fut un moment où il ne put invoquer ses Keyblades. Il ne comprenait pas. De plus, peut-être que s'il avait été en mesure d'user de sa force physique et non magique, Axel ne serait pas mort…

« Pourquoi tout ceci arrive ? chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

- On n'y peut rien, intervint Squall qui l'entendit. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de notre destin. Mais on peut s'y opposer. »

Le blond sursauta en écoutant la dernière phrase du brun. Elle était tellement vraie… S'il n'avait pas eu le cran de se déplacer jusqu'ici, peut-être que Ven resterait pour toujours endormi… Mais cette initiative avait coûté cher, puisqu'un précieux ami s'en était allé. Roxas s'arrêta et frappa le mur le plus proche avec son poing, ce qui interloqua tout le monde.

« A n'importe quel choix que j'ai eu à faire, il s'est toujours passé un incident qui aurait pu être évité ! s'exclama-t-il, perdant tout d'un coup son sang-froid.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, rétorqua le balafré. Si tout était parfait, on n'aurait pas à se démener pour survivre.

- Encore faut-il qu'il y ait une raison à chaque problème ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu matérialiser mes Keyblades quand il le fallait ? Axel ne serait certainement pas mort ! »

Sa voix résonna dans tout le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Tous ces événements le dépassaient. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder son calme alors qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation. Roxas n'était pas connu pour se contenter de vagues réponses, et encore moins d'aucune. Expliquer un fait lui permettait de se rendre compte de la gravité du phénomène, de savoir les réelles raisons de cet incident, pour pouvoir _l'accepter_. Edea s'approcha lentement du blond et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Ce geste étonna Roxas et il releva la tête. Il fit face à deux pupilles dorées pleines de tendresse.

« Tu ne pouvais pas tout prévoir, dit-elle. Il faut savoir accepter les aléas de la vie.

- Je le sais bien…, soupira Roxas. Mais vous pourriez au moins m'expliquer l'origine … »

Se concentrant du mieux qu'il put, il réussit à invoquer Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse sans aucun problème.

« … de ces Keyblades, termina-t-il.

- Pour tout te dire, je n'en avais jamais vu avant, confia Edea. Je sais cependant comment elles peuvent être maniées, mais tous les Keybladers n'y arrivent pas forcément. Le combattant doit ressentir des émotions fortes pour pouvoir les manipuler, car ce sont dans ces moments-là que sa force est décuplée. J'ignore comment elles apparaissent, mais elles possèdent peut-être une âme, qui leur permette de choisir leur maître. »

Tout devenait clair. La première fois qu'il avait pu les utiliser, Roxas avait vu Ven tomber dans le coma avant qu'il n'avait subi aucun dégât. Cela suscita en lui un sentiment de haine. Par la suite, lors du combat contre les troisièmes or, il n'avait rien ressenti de spécial, c'était peut-être pour cela que cela ne fonctionna pas. Le cas était similaire durant l'affrontement contre les monstres de ce château. Puis, face à Ultimecia, il venait de perdre Axel… La vengeance, la colère et la haine étaient les principaux facteurs d'apparition de ce couple de Keyblades. Cela expliquait grandement les choses.

Le Keyblader acquiesça lentement de la tête, puis remercia l'épouse Kramer. Seulement, il y avait encore un problème…

« Cela voudrait dire que je ne serais d'aucune utilité si je ne ressens rien de… particulier ? risqua-t-il, ayant peur de la réponse.

- Il faut que tu t'entraînes et deviennes plus fort pour pouvoir les invoquer à ta guise, tranquillisa Edea avec un sourire. Et puis, tu as encore ta magie. »

Rassuré, Roxas esquissa un bref sourire et s'excusa pour avoir arrêté tout le monde dans leur avancée.

Ils continuèrent de marcher droit devant. Il n'y avait plus qu'un unique couloir, mesurant environ six mètres de long. Peut-être qu'Ultimecia comptait invoquer des créatures pour les empêcher d'arriver à destination ? Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas, et tout le groupe atteignit le bout de la galerie pour déboucher sur une énorme pièce, principalement tapissée de rouge. Un épais tapis de cette couleur aux bordures dorées partait de l'entrée du couloir pour remonter jusqu'au sommet d'un escalier de marbre semi-circulaire, menant à un balcon dont les battants de la baie étaient closes. Des rideaux du même genre que le tapis étaient accrochés en haut de la vitre. Les murs, quant à eux, affichaient une couleur beige qui ressortait l'éclat du carmin de la salle grâce aux multiples torches qui y étaient fixées. Des armes et des armures étaient placées dans les coins, comme si elles voulaient être utilisées. Un peu partout au pied de l'escalier, des objets divers entassés semblaient n'être que de simples pièces défectueuses. Aucun meuble n'était présent. Cette vue exposait un tout autre aspect du château grâce à ses couleurs chaudes. Puis, Ultimecia apparut soudainement au milieu de la salle, l'expression ravie.

« Edea, je savais que tu nous trahirais un moment ou un autre, ricana-t-elle. De plus, tu m'amènes nos ennemis sur un plateau, comme c'est généreux de ta part !

- Ultimecia, tu vas mourir, je le crains, avertit Edea en observant les gestes qu'adoptaient son adversaire. Il est inutile de nous lancer une magie Ankou, tu sais parfaitement que ce hall immunise ce sort.

- Bien sûr que je suis au courant, c'est moi-même qui l'aie sécurisée, déclara Ultimecia. Après tout, moi non plus je ne veux pas être victime de ce sortilège de mort ! »

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Lightning s'élança en direction de la sorcière et matérialisa sa gunblade. Malgré les protestations de Xigbar, elle commença l'assaut en fendant l'air avec son arme en espérant toucher son ennemie. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et se contenta de former une barrière de protection afin de parer l'attaque. Celle-ci se heurta contre le mur invisible et Lightning s'empressa de reculer par précaution en cas de contre-attaque. Elle se racla la gorge si Ultimecia créait des barrières pour contrer toutes leurs offensives, comment allaient-ils pouvoir la toucher ?

La sorcière vêtue de rouge s'esclaffa et positionna sa main droite en direction du groupe. Des bulles commencèrent à se former au pied de ses adversaires, avant que de grosses ne les enveloppent pour les noyer. Les combattants, pris de court, se firent prendre au piège et furent engloutis sous l'eau. Cela n'allait pas du tout pour eux… Ils allaient finir noyés, si personne n'agissait pour contrer cette magie ! Edea se mit à se concentrer et, utilisant la force nécessaire pour étendre son sort sur tous ses alliés, provoqua de la chaleur afin d'évaporer les bulles d'eau. Il n'y avait que les sorciers pour user de tels pouvoirs. Heureusement pour eux, elle avait agi à temps, et tout le monde put de nouveau respirer l'air ambiant, quelque peu étourdis par le manque d'oxygène temporaire. Edea respirait lentement, ne pensant pas qu'une telle magie serait aussi éprouvant.

« Je peux facilement vous tuer, si vous ne résistez pas au manque d'oxygène…, susurra Ultimecia.

- Toi aussi t'as besoin d'oxygène, non ? demanda Snow en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. T'es un être vivant comme les autres ! »

Le blond courut jusqu'à sa cible et brandit son poing pour l'abattre dans le visage de la sorcière. Cette dernière esquiva sans peine une attaque frontale aussi directe, mais elle ne vit pas le second poing de son adversaire percuter son ventre. Le choc provoqué la fit reculer de quelques pas, puis elle lança un regard noir à Snow. Celui-ci ne se contenta pas que d'un seul assaut et renouvela l'attaque du moins, il pensait de nouveau infliger des blessures à Ultimecia, mais celle-ci déclencha un espace sombre autour du blond, qui se referma sur lui. L'adamantinéen sentit que tous ses muscles se crispèrent et engendrèrent donc une douleur insoutenable, à peine s'il savait quelle magie venait d'employer son ennemie.

« Un bon Gravija ne fait pas de mal, non ? » commenta la sorcière avec un sourire machiavélique.

Ce sort produisait toujours le même effet sur ses cibles. Il les épuisait considérablement tout en leur infligeant d'importantes douleurs dans tout le corps. Peu de guerriers étaient capables d'une telle magie, et venant d'une sorcière cela n'était pas étonnant.

Vanille ordonna à Snow de se replier le temps qu'elle le soigne, mais Xigbar la coupa en déclarant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les soins. Tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie, il fallait qu'ils se battent jusqu'au bout. Seules les blessures mortelles se devaient d'être guéries afin d'empêcher la réduction du nombre de combattants. La rousse parut s'indigner face à telles paroles, mais provenant d'un professeur comme le tireur, il s'agissait de décisions prises par expérience. Xigbar fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir sur le côté droit tout en tirant des balles, mais aucun de ses tirs n'atteignit sa cible. Le professeur pesta et alla rapidement se poster près de Snow pour voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Ca va, murmura Snow en se redressant lentement. Je peux me battre, c'est déjà ça. »

Ultimecia sourit sournoisement face à un comportement pareil, puis elle s'empressa de s'attaquer à d'autres cibles, comme par exemple la jeune femme brune qui s'était faufilée derrière elle pour la transpercer de sa lance rouge. Fang se racla la gorge en voyant que la sorcière s'aperçut de sa présence, et fit donc un bond vers l'arrière afin d'éviter le Glacier X qui allait la congeler sur place. De l'autre côté, Roxas s'était approché précipitamment, les deux Keyblades brandies, et s'apprêtait à les planter dans son adversaire, mais Ultimecia le remarqua aussitôt. Sans prêter plus attention à Fang, elle redirigea son attaque vers l'adolescent qui se jeta intentionnellement sur le côté pour ne pas être foudroyé par le Foudre X. Cette mégère pouvait enchaîner les magies à toute vitesse ! Il décida néanmoins de retenter sa chance, et ce avec l'aide de ses aînés Snow fonça à nouveau vers la sorcière. Combinant leurs attaques, le plus grand blond fit diversion en s'en prenant de face à leur ennemi tandis que le plus jeune l'attaquait par derrière avec Fang. Alors qu'ils pensaient que leur combo serait parfait, Ultimecia le para en se créant des miroirs tout autour d'elle : instantanément, les attaques qui heurtèrent ces parois se renvoyèrent sur leurs auteurs. Les trois étudiants furent propulsés à quelques mètres de la femme, chacun s'endolorissant violemment le dos.

Xigbar tenta de nouveau de toucher la sorcière, mais chacun de ses coups ricochait.

« Voyez la vérité en face, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. » s'exclama Ultimecia, arborant toujours le même sourire.

En retrait, Linoa, Hope et Vanille s'étaient concentrés afin de lancer un sort Ultima deux fois plus puissant grâce à leur coopération. Pointant leur doigt en direction de leur cible, un énorme dôme vert sombre se forma autour de la sorcière et entraîna une explosion des plus intenses. Le souffle provoqué obligea chacun d'eux à fermer les yeux et à se protéger du mieux qu'il put, mais la magie s'avérait tellement brutale que tout le monde en ressortit avec quelques plaies ouvertes. Elle balaya tout sur son passage.

En rouvrant les yeux, ils purent admirer l'étendu des dégâts : l'escalier de marbre situé derrière Ultimecia, en partie détruit, ne comportait plus qu'une marche sur trois et des débris de pierre tombaient. La moitié des torches s'étaient éteintes, les seules qui subsistaient brillaient faiblement, tandis que les tapisseries se retrouvaient en lambeaux. L'armement posé dans les coins de la salle n'était plus que de simples pièces détachées. Or, la chose intéressant les attaquants n'était autre que la sorcière : celle-ci, encore debout, ne possédait plus qu'une aile, son manteau était à divers endroits brûlés. Mais elle avait encore assez de forces pour continuer le combat.

« Elle est bientôt à bout, déclara Xigbar. Encore quelques assauts, les jeunes !

- Vous… ne m'aurez… pas si facilement, je vous le garantis… » menaça Ultimecia, faisant un ultime effort pour positionner ses deux bras de part et d'autre d'elle.

Sans crier gare, Squall, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, se précipita vers la sorcière, sa gunblade frôlant le sol du bout de sa lame. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle dangereusement, il entendit un cliquetis à sa droite. Tournant brusquement sa tête sur ce côté-là, il fut extrêmement surpris d'apercevoir Roxas, à genoux, les Keyblades jetées à terre et la tête entre ses mains, souffrant apparemment d'un quelconque sort. Le balafré hésita durant quelques secondes à aller aider le blond, mais il n'eut pas le temps de choisir car le cadet des jumeaux s'empara expressément de ses armes, puis se dirigea à grande vitesse vers le brun. Stupéfait, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et para le coup que lui porta Roxas en plaçant sa gunblade à l'horizontal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda rageusement Squall en repoussant son nouvel adversaire.

- Je ne sais pas, mon corps bouge contre ma volonté, répliqua Roxas avec difficulté.

- Ultimecia…, intervint soudainement Edea. Un sort de manipulation. »

La simple précision d'Edea suffit à faire comprendre le pourquoi de l'état de Roxas. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gestes, mais son esprit seul ne pouvait pas gagner contre la magie d'une sorcière. Ses jambes se remirent à avancer, se précipitant cette fois-ci vers Vanille qui guérissait Snow. Il lui hurla du mieux qu'il put de s'enfuir, car ce sort affectait également sa capacité à pouvoir agir de lui-même, mais l'alerte ne fut pas donnée assez tôt : d'un coup sec de Souvenir Perdu, il envoya la rousse valser contre l'une des rambardes de l'escalier. Vanille grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa hanche heurter le bois violemment, et tenta de se relever péniblement. Le Keyblader s'excusa brièvement, avant qu'un second spasme ne le prenne, plus âpre que le précédent.

Edea décréta que le seul moyen d'arrêter cette manipulation était de tuer Ultimecia. Or, la sorcière vêtue de rouge semblait se servir de Roxas comme bouclier. Lightning, qui s'était de nouveau attaquée à son ennemie, avait rapidement eu son chemin barré par le blond qui contra le coup de gunblade qu'elle avait tenté d'asséner. C'était pourquoi l'épouse Kramer, après s'être remise de sa précédente magie, s'empressa de réciter quelques incantations après avoir brandi son bras en l'air. Au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, des éclats de glace remontaient tout le long de son corps pour arriver à son bras et finir par créer un pic givré au bout de ses doigts. Le même que celui qu'Ultimecia avait utilisé pour tuer Axel.

« Que quelqu'un aille occuper Roxas, chuchota-t-elle à l'intention des étudiants à côté d'elle. Si je lance mon sort, Ultimecia risque de se servir de lui pour se protéger.

- J'y vais. » se proposa Hope.

L'adolescent matérialisa son boomerang et courut sur la droite de son adversaire, et lança son arme sur elle. Certainement parce qu'elle était très affaiblie, Ultimecia se fit prendre au piège et manipula Roxas pour se protéger. Celui-ci sourit malgré lui, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Il forma involontairement une croix avec ses deux Keyblades pour renvoyer le boomerang de son ami, et instantanément il entendit un sifflement fendre l'air derrière lui.

Tout se passa très vite. Le pic de glace se planta subitement en pleine poitrine d'Ultimecia. Roxas abaissa brusquement ses armes et son mal de tête s'adoucit lentement. Il se retourna et aperçut le corps mutilé de la sorcière, encore debout et pourtant son regard était sans vie. Le pic de glace l'avait littéralement transpercée au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Non…, articula-t-elle rudement. Les humains… sont plus faibles… que les sorciers… Notre survie… »

Visiblement, malgré tous ces signes montrant qu'elle était mourante, elle avait encore la force de parler. Squall agrippa plus fermement sa gunblade et se précipita vers Ultimecia pour planter sauvagement son épée en elle, en plein cœur. Il la retira ensuite brutalement, et observa le corps de la sorcière tomber lourdement au sol.

Un long silence s'en suivi, que personne n'osa briser. Chacun réalisait vaguement l'étendu de leurs actes, mais au fond d'eux une seule phrase résonnait.

« On a réussi…, souffla Linoa. Ultimecia n'est plus.

- Il nous reste maintenant à vaincre Xehanort… et Vanitas, rappela Roxas.

- Mais avant cela, soignez vos blessures. » conseilla Edea.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit à utiliser leurs sorts de guérison. Recouvrer un maximum de force était la principale chose à faire. Un autre sorcier les attendait…

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont joué à FF VIII, vous avez vu que j'ai changé les attaques d'Ultimecia. Je n'ai pas utilisé ni Apocalypse, ni Jugement Dernier, parce que je juge ces magies inappropriées dans le contexte de Kingdom Fantasy. ^^"

En tout cas, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais en même temps, il reste un ou deux chapitres avant la fin de la fic ! Combat sur combat, maintenant ! :D

D'ailleurs, j'aimerai savoir si des OS pour compléter certains éléments de KF vous intéresseraient... La mort d'Ellone, la relation Saix/Axel, celle de Roxas/Axel, entre autres. :)


	10. Ultime bataille

Mon Dieu. C'est le dernier chapitre de la fic avant l'épilogue. L'aventure se termine... *écrase une larme* Oh purée, j'y crois pas ! Après avoir tant sué sang et eau, réfléchi aux nombreuses possibilités, observé mon style s'améliorer... Kingdom Fantasy se finit !

Je n'expose pas plus mon état de nostalgie et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes. :3 Je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire !

**Marina :** Désolée. x) J'avais voulu rendre ma fic un tant soit peu réaliste... Même si je trouve qu'elle ne l'est pas plus qu'avant. xD  
Et je ne manquerai pas d'écrire les extras. ^^

**Hinata :** Tu es voila servie même si ça fait deux mois d'attente. x) Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère sincèrement que les deux derniers chapitres ne vont pas te décevoir... Parce qu'ils ne me satisfont pas vraiment en fait. =O**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Ultime bataille.**

Ils usèrent d'une quantité de magie modeste pour se soigner, car épuiser toute son énergie dans la guérison pouvait se révéler être fatal par la suite. Economiser sa magie et rester à la fois en bonne santé s'avérait en fin de compte un compromis aisé à effectuer, lorsque chaque combattant y mettait du leur afin de panser les blessures. Ainsi, tout le monde fut rétabli au bout d'une dizaine de minutes néanmoins, Xigbar préféra attendre quelques instants supplémentaires pour se reposer un tant soit peu. Ainsi, chacun reprenait convenablement leur souffle, s'asseyaient par terre tout en réfléchissant à leur prochain combat. Ce dernier risquait de se montrer riche en action et en puissance, sans oublier la difficulté qui se montrerait à coup sûr. Edea surveillait les alentours en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, prête à agir au moindre bruit ou geste suspect. Sa main droite, toujours légèrement levée et les doigts écartés, semblait à tout moment produire un sort s'enfuyant vers un point défini. La gestuelle de la sorcière prouvait parfaitement son statut dans un état pareil, aucun doute ne pouvait s'établir dans les esprits de chacun lors de ces moments-ci quant à sa condition.

Une singulière curiosité s'empara de Linoa, qui regardait l'épouse Kramer attentivement. L'attaque qu'elle avait utilisé pour achever Ultimecia était décemment la même que celle lancée par la défunte, lorsqu'elle tua Axel. Par ailleurs, la sorcière vêtue de rouge avait bien précisé que le sort « Ice Strike » lui fut bien utile, cela voulait-il donc dire que cette magie ne venait pas d'elle ? Elle avait besoin de connaître la réponse, aussi elle s'empressa de poser la question.

« Madame, commença-t-elle, ce sort de glace… vient-il de vous ?

- L'Ice Strike ? s'étonna Edea en se retournant vers la jeune fille, tout comme les autres personnes présentes. Effectivement, c'est moi l'ai développé. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ultimecia l'a utilisé pour tuer Axel. » expliqua Squall avec calme.

Roxas frissonna rien qu'en entendant la phrase prononcée par le brun, mais fit en sorte de le cacher. Se remettre de ses émotions se trouvait toujours difficile, évidemment on ne pouvait pas de nouveau être en pleine forme juste après un événement tragique ou marquant.

Edea hocha la tête, comprenant que cette attaque avait pu surprendre les élèves au vu de sa précédente utilisation. Ressentir une quelconque méfiance vis-à-vis de ce sort paraissait tout à fait légitime, et la sorcière le savait très bien. Xigbar s'avança vers le couloir pour sortir de la salle, en décrétant d'une voix forte :

« On y va, on a assez perdu de temps. Xehanort ne devrait pas être bien loin. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et suivit le professeur, qui se mit à courir afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible leur but. Il s'agissait de la dernière étape avant la fin de cette confrontation, de courte durée certes, mais dangereuse. Rien ne pouvait être plus menaçant qu'une bataille face à des sorciers.

Ils durent longer de nouveau le corridor, pour ensuite déboucher à la vaste pièce où leur premier combat contre Ultimecia eut lieu. Précédemment, ils prirent bien évidemment soin d'envelopper le corps de leur ami défunt d'un drap avant de s'en aller, ne pouvant absolument pas le laisser ainsi, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient refermé ses blessures. Ne s'arrêtant donc pas sur cela, aussi bien pour ne pas perdre de temps que de ne pas voir ce spectacle désolant, ils empruntèrent un autre couloir se trouvant à leur gauche. Moins long que celui qu'ils avaient traversé précédemment, les combattants se sentaient de plus en plus proches de leur but. Quelque chose les intimait qu'au bout de ce corridor, leur cible s'y trouvait. Ils débouchèrent sur une gigantesque pièce, entièrement recouverte de gris sombre contrairement au hall d'Ultimecia. Là, des vitres, très solides et robustes d'apparence, muraient tous les côtés de la salle, sans exception. Les lumières d'Illusiopolis illuminaient le sol ainsi que les divers effets éparpillés un peu partout : des armoires, des tables, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un lustre en verre suspendu au plafond. Tous ces meubles arboraient la même couleur que le sol, un gris sombre, parsemés de taches plus claires. L'atmosphère glaciale qui y régnait ne présageait rien de bon Xigbar en était convaincu, tout comme Edea.

Chacun sillonnait toute la salle, guettant le moindre fait anormal qui pourrait se produire. Il fallait à tout prix se mettre en garde sur un terrain ennemi. Puis soudain, un craquement de bois se fit entendre, près de la bibliothèque plaquée dans un coin de la pièce. Une petite partie de sa surface latérale venait d'être carbonisée, faisant ainsi apparaître une trace noirâtre sur elle. Cette action eut le mérite de surprendre quelques personnes présentes dans la salle.

« On est plus tout seuls…, avertit Snow avec un léger sourire.

- Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant. » continua Fang.

Chaque combattant matérialisa son arme et se mit en position défensive. A cet instant précis, un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrit au milieu de la pièce, laissant de cette façon Xehanort surgir suivi du garçon au casque, Vanitas, de ce portail d'obscurité. Leur brusque irruption fit déglutir certains, notamment Roxas, qui connaissait déjà l'étendue des pouvoirs du sorcier. Il savait à quel point ce dernier pouvait parfois anticiper les mouvements de ses adversaires, et tout comme Ultimecia, il enchaînait les sorts avec une vitesse phénoménale. Ceux-ci, malgré le fait qu'ils soient basiques, se révélaient néanmoins puissants sous-estimer cet ennemi serait s'avérait une faute grave.

Xehanort afficha un sourire satisfait mais malsain en posant ses pupilles dorées sur le groupe de Kingdom Fantasy. Ses bras précédemment croisés derrière le dos se levèrent sur les côtés, puis il déclara sur un ton amusé :

« Vous avez eu assez de cran pour affronter Ultimecia ! Vous l'avez même tuée.

- Cela ne semble pas vous faire d'effet, souligna Linoa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? coupa Lightning. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne regrettant la mort de quelqu'un.

- Cessez vos bavardages ! interrompit Xigbar. Pas de quartier ! »

Le professeur fut le premier à ouvrir le feu, ayant attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Son envie de tuer ce vieil homme naquit le jour quand le couple Kramer lui apprit leur coopération. Dès le début, il sentit que ces deux sorciers n'aspiraient pas confiance, ce qui fut prouvé quelques temps plus tard. Il était bien décidé à stopper toute cette mascarade, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Xehanort continuait à sourire alors que tous ses ennemis se mettaient à l'attaquer, de même pour Vanitas. Ils évitaient sans peine les assauts tentés grâce à la téléportation du sorcier et aux nombreuses figures acrobatiques réalisées par l'incarnation des ténèbres de Ven, ce qui exaspéra rapidement Roxas. Alors que devant lui se tenait l'auteur de tous les malheurs de son frère, il ne réussissait pas à le toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois, malgré toutes ses vaines tentatives à coups de Keyblade. Les deux armes en main, ce qui prouvait donc que ce qu'il ressentait était suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse les manier, il s'avançait furtivement vers le sorcier, accompagné de Hope. Celui-ci concentrait quantité d'énergie dans sa main gauche, et une lumière rougeâtre commença à se former. Lorsque la sphère fut assez volumineuse, l'adolescent l'envoya dans les airs, tandis que le blond renouvela une attaque de front, qui fut de nouveau évitée. Le projectile retomba ensuite en diagonale droit sur le vieil homme : Brasier X+ (1), le sortilège de feu le plus puissant après Fournaise. Le magicien noir était occupé à esquiver les attaques des étudiants, qui tantôt était Snow en duo avec Squall, tantôt Lightning et Fang. Aussi, il ne fit pas attention aux sorts aériens, et ne vit que tard la sphère foncer sur lui. Surpris, il fit un bond en arrière et ne reçut que d'infimes dégâts, provoqués par la chaleur émise par le Brasier X+ et le souffle du choc entre ce dernier et le sol. Les personnes à proximité encaissèrent de minimes éraflures par ces mêmes effets. Hope rouspéta et fronça les sourcils, déçu de l'échec de l'offensive pourtant si bien commencée. Il ne pensait pas que son adversaire parviendrait à esquiver de justesse une attaque qu'il n'avait pas vue.

« Vous êtes trop faibles pour me vaincre. » susurra Xehanort.

Le sorcier paraissait bien sûr de lui… Squall n'apprécia pas du tout cette remarque et réitéra son assaut en se précipitant vers le vieil homme, bientôt suivi de Lightning. Les deux gunbladers, armes brandies, se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de leur cible, puis abaissèrent leurs épées. Xehanort n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'offensive en faisant quelques pas vers l'arrière cependant il ne prévit pas l'arrivée de Snow par derrière, qui lui administra un crochet du droit dans le dos de toutes ses forces. Il roula sur le côté, stupéfait de cette attaque surprise et grimaça à cause de la douleur passagère causée.

« Bien joué les gars, félicita Fang.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il se ferait avoir, pour être honnête, avoua Snow.

- Attention ! » alerta soudainement Roxas, qui pointa son doigt vers le haut.

Tout le monde releva la tête et aperçut Vanitas, fonçant droit sur eux… avec une Keyblade en main. Ils s'écartèrent tous pour esquiver l'assaut du garçon des ténèbres, qui atterrit lourdement à terre en s'appuyant sur sa clé géante. Il se releva doucement mais sûrement, tout en tournant sa tête en direction de ses ennemis. Le casque qu'il portait toujours sur la tête empêchait toute personne de connaître ses sentiments, et même son visage seulement, sa petite taille, certainement identique à celle de Roxas, devait sûrement indiquer un âge et une apparence plutôt enfantine. De plus, il s'agissait des ténèbres de Ventus, cela allait dans le sens logique des choses tout comme le fait qu'il puisse manier une Keyblade alors que son cœur ne possède pas l'ombre d'une lumière.

Vanitas semblait en pleine forme, et peu de blessures ou d'éraflures constellaient son justaucorps noir aux rayures rouges. Pourtant, Edea, Linoa et Vanille s'étaient chargées de l'affaiblir, avant de l'enfermer… Cela inquiéta Xigbar, qui lança un regard du côté des trois femmes, mal en point et étalées au sol. Ce garçon était parvenu à tenir tête à trois excellentes mages, dont une sorcière ? Possédait-il un pouvoir équivalent à celui de l'aîné des jumeaux Harvey, ou bien avait-il reçu un don particulier venant de Xehanort ? Cela paraissait incroyable, d'autant plus qu'Edea n'était pas le genre de personne à pouvoir se laisser avoir si facilement… si l'on en déduisait de ses capacités de sorcellerie. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et pointa ses deux fusils en direction de Vanitas.

« Qui es-tu exactement ? demanda-t-il sur un ton haineux.

- Maître Xehanort l'a pourtant expliqué, répliqua Vanitas de manière amusée. Je suis les ténèbres de Ventus, rien de plus.

- Le cœur de Ventus est bien plus puissant que vous ne l'imaginez. » intervint subitement le vieil homme.

Tous furent surpris par l'intervention du sorcier, qui se redressait lentement en se massant le dos pour atténuer la douleur précédemment ressentie. A ce même moment, les trois magiciennes reprirent également leurs esprits et se mirent de nouveau en position de combat malgré leurs blessures, certaines que l'affrontement les opposant à leurs deux cibles risque d'être ardu. Si elles n'avaient pas pu faire le poids face à Vanitas, qui usait régulièrement de combos de Keyblade mélangés à la magie, que pouvaient-ils faire contre ces _deux _ennemis ? N'importe quel soutien s'avérait utile, et s'il fallait se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne peuvent plus bouger, personne n'hésiterait à agir ainsi. Abandonner un tel combat se révélait être un acte de pure inconscience, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait l'étendu des dégâts que ces individus pouvaient provoquer. Aussi, le rictus moqueur qu'arborait Xehanort prouvait le sadisme avec lequel il prenait plaisir à exterminer tous les obstacles se dressant devant lui.

Les deux acolytes se placèrent côte à côte, toisant leurs adversaires du regard avec une indéniable cruauté dans les yeux – du moins pour Xehanort. Personne ne bougea durant quelques secondes, incertains des mouvements et réactions des autres, puis Snow se décida à parler. Quelques points sombres de l'affaire restaient encore inexpliqués, et il ne voulait pas agir sans savoir si son geste serait correct ou non.

« Pourquoi transformez-vous des humains en l'Cie ? demanda-t-il avec rage, pensant à l'état de cristal de Serah.

- La réponse est pourtant simple, souffla Xehanort. Comment ne pas résister à l'envie d'utiliser toute la main-d'œuvre à disposition ? Vous étiez très simples à exploiter pour parvenir à nos fins.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » tonna Xigbar, ayant plus qu'assez des propos du sorcier.

Le magicien noir réprima une expression de colère, apparemment peu satisfait du ton adopté par le tireur. Personne ne s'adressait à lui de cette manière, personne. Il toisa le professeur du regard de ses yeux pétillants de supériorité, même si une certaine malice pouvait y être décelée.

« Nous sommes bien trop peu nombreux pour accomplir notre but, poursuivit Xehanort. Il nous fallait tout simplement des subordonnés.

- Vous avez donc sacrifié des innocents… dans votre propre intérêt ? » rugit Snow en serrant les poings.

Vanille vit plus clair dans les intentions de son ami. Celui-ci voulait certainement venger la transformation de Serah, sa petite amie, et comprendre les gestes de son ennemi avant d'agir. Néanmoins, la rousse sentait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un simple sentiment de vengeance le sort de la cadette Farron ne conviendrait jamais à Snow, ce dernier voulait donc sûrement trouver une méthode de lui rendre son état d'origine, et ce par tous les moyens possibles. Connaissant son caractère à la fois volontaire et entêté, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soutire des informations à son ennemi.

Xehanort sourit de plus belle en apercevant Snow laisser sa colère exploser. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait envoyé un fal'Cie transformer quelques humains au hasard en leur attribuant différentes tâches, et l'adamantinéen avait réussi à le vaincre, seulement après que les l'Cies soient nés. Il jugea amusant et intéressant de ressasser cet événement et ainsi se délecter de la réaction du jeune homme.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, se moqua le sorcier. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu aurais pu éviter la transformation de cette charmante demoiselle si tu étais intervenu à temps.

- Q-Quoi ? balbutia Snow, incrédule.

- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? questionna Hope, méfiant et surpris, tout comme les autres.

- Cette chère Serah Farron, si je ne me trompe pas, reprit lentement Xehanort, a été transformée par le fal'Cie que tu as abattu. Dommage pour toi. »

Le sorcier émit instantanément un rire diabolique, ses yeux remplis plus que jamais de cruauté sans pareille. Admirer l'effet de son discours n'était que réjouissant, et le visage déconfit de Snow ne faisait qu'accroître ce sadisme. L'adamantinéen resta interdit durant quelques secondes, ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce que les paroles du vieil homme sous-entendaient qu'il s'agissait de sa faute si Serah avait été changée en l'Cie ? Même si cela n'était pas le cas, il ressentait tout de même un certain sentiment de culpabilité, pensant que s'il était intervenu plus tôt, peut-être que sa petite amie ne serait pas dans cet état… De plus, au moment où il avait vaincu le fal'Cie, il n'avait pas remarqué la marque de malédiction sur le bras de la jeune fille cette dernière lui assurait que tout allait bien, et naïvement il l'avait crue… Il serra les dents et les poings, furieux envers lui-même.

« Ne te laisse pas avoir par Xehanort, Snow ! s'écria Roxas en tenant plus fermement ses Keyblades.

- On peut sauver Serah. » déclara soudainement Edea avec calme.

Cette phrase, aussi simple soit-elle, eut pour effet de surprendre toute l'assemblée. La joie de Xehanort se dissipa immédiatement, ayant pratiquement oublié la présence d'Edea dans la salle. Ce qu'il venait de déblatérer s'avérait être une grossière erreur de sa part… Dévoiler la mort d'un fal'Cie qui avait transformé des humains, ainsi que le sorcier dont il était la création… Tout le monde lança un regard d'incompréhension en direction de l'épouse Kramer, qui connaissait apparemment un moyen de libérer Serah de sa malédiction. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi avait-elle gardé le silence jusque là ? Snow se détendit aussitôt en entendant cela et s'empressa de demander plus d'informations sur ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à leur communiquer. Cette dernière commença son explication, sous les yeux vides d'émotion de Xehanort.

« La malédiction s'estompe une fois le fal'Cie auteur de la marque et son créateur, le sorcier, morts, explicita-t-elle.

- Alors cela veut dire…, bégaya Roxas, qu'on a juste à massacrer Xehanort ?

- Dans ce cas, on va se faire une joie de le faire ! » s'exclama Hope en matérialisant son boomerang.

Xehanort fronça les sourcils et leva son bras droit en l'air afin de faire apparaître… une Keyblade également. Comment était-ce possible ? Les sorciers pouvaient aussi manier des armes, et de surcroît des clés de lumière ? Edea elle-même parut stupéfaite de voir une telle chose, prouvant ainsi que le vieil homme n'avait jamais usé de son instrument de guerre. Cela paraissait impensable qu'une personne telle que Xehanort puisse se servir d'une Keyblade, alors qu'il possédait certainement un cœur plus rempli de ténèbres que de lumière. Squall coupa court à cette scène de stupéfaction et s'élança en direction de son adversaire, comme d'habitude, la gunblade frôlant le sol. Il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un sérieux coup oblique, mais Vanitas l'en empêcha en se positionnant entre les deux hommes, bloquant l'arme de l'adolescent avec sa Keyblade. La pierre précieuse bleue azur située dans la partie supérieure de la clé sembla s'illuminer d'un vif éclat, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'un pur ornement son aspect agressif devait sûrement provoquer une telle illusion. Squall se dégagea rapidement de la pression exercée par son ennemi grâce à la puissance qu'il y mettait dans sa Keyblade et recula prestement, dévisageant Vanitas. Celui-ci n'abandonna pas la tâche et se précipita vers le groupe de combattants, son arme toujours levée et prêt à se battre. Roxas s'avança immédiatement afin de contrer l'assaut perpétré par le garçon masqué en le bloquant avec ses propres Keyblades. Le blond tentait de tenir tête à son ennemi, mais la différence de force était plus que flagrante, même si ses deux armes lui procuraient un atout en plus aussi, il ne put rester très longtemps dans cette position et se résigna à briser la barrière qu'il maintenait. Xehanort, en arrière, profita du temps gagné par son acolyte pour préparer un sort qu'il se hâta d'envoyer sur ses cibles. De sa main droite jaillirent des étincelles, qui déclenchèrent une nuée d'éclairs s'abattant sur l'équipe de manière violente et fulgurante. Chacun se dépêcha de fuir le périmètre limité de cette Foudre+, mais c'était sans compter sur Vanitas qui barra le chemin du cadet des jumeaux.

« On finit un combat, quand on le commence. » souffla-t-il à son attention.

Aussitôt qu'il termina de prononcer ces mots, il donna un coup brutal de Keyblade dans le flan gauche de Roxas, qui bien évidemment ne vit pas l'attaque venir et fut projeté vers l'arrière. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le cercle du sort électrique dont la fin ne semblait pas arriver de sitôt les foudres s'abattaient sur eux et leur infligeaient de légères brûlures, qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereux en grande quantité. Roxas se racla la gorge et se releva expressément, tout en plaçant correctement ses Keyblades de part et d'autre de lui. Son adversaire ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il quitte ce périmètre, alors il allait leur falloir se battre avec cet inconvénient qu'était la Foudre+, qui devait, si tout se passait bien, se dissiper d'ici quelques minutes. Les autres combattants voulurent aider leur ami, mais Xehanort en décida autrement en créant une barrière de protection autour des deux jeunes hommes, qui empêchait quiconque d'y entrer ou d'en sortir. Connaissant l'étendue des pouvoirs du sorcier, il fallait certainement le tuer ou baisser sa garde et ainsi diminuer la concentration qu'il influait pour préserver cette enceinte Roxas allait devoir tenir bon jusque là. Il arborait toujours ce sourire sordide, quelle que soit la situation qu'il vivait cette imperturbabilité exaspéra encore plus Xigbar qui s'empressa d'abattre son ennemi. Ses balle fendirent l'air pour courir jusqu'au vieil homme, mais leur trajectoire fut vaine puisque leur cible se téléporta instantanément et évita ainsi l'impact qui aurait été provoqué s'il ne s'était pas déplacé. Le professeur poussa un grossier juron en voyant l'inefficacité de son attaque, et une partie de son esprit lui intimait que dans cette bataille, ses tirs ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Toutes les fois où il avait tenté de blesser ses adversaires furent de cuisants échecs, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Cette pensée le fit bouillir de rage, et le simple fait d'observer ses élèves se démener contre cet infâme être le rendait furieux à côté d'eux, sa présence était bien insignifiante…

Roxas et Vanitas, toujours prisonniers dans ce dôme d'énergie, enchaînaient offensive sur offensive, ne faisant même plus attention aux décharges de la Foudre+. Etrangement, ce dernier ne semblait pas s'apaiser, et encore moins disparaître était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait du sort de Xehanort, ou bien cette barrière de protection était également là pour amplifier la durée d'efficacité de la magie ? Aucun des deux guerriers ne connaissait la réponse, et seule la bataille les importait, surtout lorsque l'adversaire arrivait sans peine à retourner la situation en sa faveur alors qu'il était désavantagé. Les deux combattants se tenaient tête mutuellement Roxas pensait que cela était dû au fait que Vanitas soit une partie de Ventus, et les deux jumeaux étaient d'un niveau égal, chacun prenant tantôt le dessus, tantôt l'autre inversait les positions. Il s'agissait du même système en ce moment-même, et le blond ne pouvait nier que son ennemi possédait une force plus grande que la sienne seulement, avec ses deux Keyblades, il pouvait s'armer de toute sa volonté et enchaîner des combinaisons d'attaques efficaces pour faire fléchir son opposant. Aussi, il entreprit de bloquer la Keyblade de Vanitas avec Tendre Promesse puis de le plaquer contre la paroi invisible, et il fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il put effectuer ces mouvements. Le garçon masqué émit un grognement en se sentant incapable de bouger, mais tenta tout de même de se libérer de cette prise en jetant un Brasier sur son adversaire. Roxas ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'exécuter son sort, et d'un geste un peu maladroit il lui asséna un coup au ventre grâce à Souvenir Perdu, enfonçant le plus profondément possible son arme afin d'infliger le maximum de dégâts. Toute cette pression exercée ressemblait à une énorme pierre s'écrasant de tout son poids contre son support, et le contact froid de la Keyblade accentuait la douleur. Vanitas gigota dans tous les sens, essayant de se délivrer de l'emprise de Roxas à l'aide de mouvements subits de Keyblade pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Il se concentra dans cette tâche et au bout de quelques minutes, voyant son opposant faiblir, il donna un coup sec contre Tendre Promesse, faisant ainsi tomber Roxas à la renverse. La Foudre+ agissait toujours, et deux éclairs frappèrent les deux adolescents : le blond fut touché à la main droite, Vanitas à la tête son casque le protégeant, une simple fissure se créa à sa surface. Il s'approcha de son ennemi qui se relevait doucement, leva sa Keyblade et la plongea droit sur Roxas, mais celui-ci réagit à temps et para l'assaut à l'aide de ses deux armes positionnées en une croix face à lui. Il repoussa ainsi l'attaque du garçon masqué, et décidé à en finir au plus vite, il bondit sur ses pieds et enchaîna rapidement une offensive consistant à viser la tête, usant de toute sa volonté et de sa force d'un coup brutal avec Souvenir Perdu malgré les picotements le tiraillant à la main, il abattit sa Keyblade sur la protection de son opposant, provoquant à ce même moment une craquelure sur la paroi. Le cadet des jumeaux, en voyant cette fente, ne laissa pas à Vanitas le temps de contre-attaquer et avec la vitesse d'un félin il porta un violent coup avec Tendre Promesse. A cet instant précis, le casque de l'être de ténèbres se craquela pour enfin tomber en plusieurs morceaux, laissant ainsi le visage de son porteur à découvert. Ce dernier retira avec fureur les restes de sa protection et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux dorés une once de rancœur et de colère, lueur parfaitement visible en contraste avec ses cheveux sombres désordonnés.

« Tu veux me tuer maintenant ? demanda Vanitas avec une pointe d'ironie. Ca y est, t'as brisé mon casque, tu peux y aller avec franchise !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'éliminer, répliqua Roxas en reculant de quelques pas, évitant de justesse un éclair. Retourne de là où tu viens.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. » lança sèchement le garçon des ténèbres.

Comme le blond le pensait, son adversaire ne comptait absolument pas rejoindre le cœur de son frère simplement parce que l'on lui demandait. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait le motiver à rester dans le camp de Xehanort ? Il s'agissait là d'une autre question dont la réponse était encore inconnue… Vanitas coupa court à cette discussion en renouvelant une autre attaque, prenant donc par surprise sa cible qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi rapide.

En dehors du dôme de protection, les autres membres du bataillon continuait à assaillir le sorcier de toutes parts, tentant de coordonner tous leurs assauts pour obtenir un meilleur résultat. Xehanort attaquait peu, il se contentait généralement d'esquiver les frappes de ses ennemis mais lorsqu'il se décidait à agir, ses sorts se révélaient être bien plus puissants que ceux qu'il avait déjà utilisés jusqu'à présent. Sa Keyblade servait également de protection afin de parer les attaques frontales, et certains étudiants perdaient vite patience face à un tel adversaire. Vanille, Linoa, Hope et Edea restaient en retrait pour lancer leurs sortilèges tandis que tous les autres les couvraient en occupant Xehanort, afin qu'il ne remarque pas la feinte. Des magies élémentaires fusaient de partout, partant du Brasier en passant par le Glacier et la Rafale pour finir avec la Foudre, et malgré toutes les tentatives expérimentées, aucune ne parvint à blesser grièvement le vieil homme de simples égratignures entachaient son corps. L'épouse Kramer confia donc à voix baisse qu'il fallait inverser les rôles : les magiciens devaient faire diversion pendant que les attaquants armés préparent une offensive. Cette technique lui paraissait plus judicieuse que la précédente, et chacun acquiesça avant d'exécuter leur tâche respective.

Hope et Edea, confiants, envoyèrent des Brasiers qui se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leur cible, trajectoire parfaitement contrôlé par les deux mages. Xehanort sourit en apercevant les sphères brûlantes s'approcher de lui et se téléporta vers une autre partie de la pièce afin de brouiller l'itinéraire des sorts, mais il se fit vite rattrapé par Squall et Snow qui arrivèrent à toute vitesse, les yeux remplis de détermination et de rage. Pour la seconde fois depuis le début du combat opposant les deux camps qu'étaient Kingdom Fantasy et les sorciers, Xehanort se fit toucher par l'adamantinéen blond qui ne jaugea aucunement sa force avant de frapper le ventre de son adversaire de plein fouet. Le vieil homme, trop stupéfait par une telle intervention, n'aperçut que tard la gunblade du brun balafré s'abattre sur lui, mais réussit toutefois à éviter d'être blessé mortellement, ne recevant que d'infimes dégâts qui s'avéraient être une petite coupure à l'épaule droite. La combinaison qui consistait à favoriser les attaques physiques à celles magiques semblait bien mieux fonctionner que l'inverse… Fang et Lightning s'avancèrent à leur tour pour bloquer le chemin de Xehanort, tout en essayant de lui planter leurs armes dans son corps. Malheureusement, le sorcier reprit bien vite ses esprits et usa de nouveau d'un sort de téléportation pour esquiver les assauts des élèves. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Xigbar choisit de passer à l'action pointant furtivement ses fusils en direction de sa cible une fois que celle-ci réapparut, il appuya sur les gâchettes de ses deux pistolets et envoya ainsi une pluie de balles fondre sur Xehanort. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en repérant les intentions du professeur, et dans un élan de rapidité, il créa une barrière de protection autour de lui pour se défendre de ces multitudes balles. Celles-ci ricochèrent contre la paroi nouvellement conçue et retombèrent au sol comme de vulgaires mouches entrées en contact avec le gaz d'un insecticide. Xigbar se racla la gorge une fois de plus, ayant assez de ses vaines tentatives. Néanmoins, contrairement aux fois précédentes, il ne fut pas énervé par cet échec au contraire, il esquissa un sourire. Ce changement de comportement face à une même situation était certainement dû au fait que malgré son échec, il restait encore un espoir de toucher le sorcier. Et effectivement, Linoa et Vanille qui étaient restées à l'arrière, venaient de produire une magie Sidéral qu'elles s'empressèrent de jeter sur Xehanort, qui fut pris dans le piège. Ce sortilège, quelle que soit la distance à laquelle elle était lancée sur un ennemi, se trouvait dotée d'une caractéristique particulière : des halos de lumière entouraient la cible pour ensuite se refermer brusquement afin d'exploser. Ces étapes furent passées à l'exactitude près, durant lesquelles chacun espérait que le Sidéral amoche considérablement le vieil homme.

L'explosion provoquée obligea certains à se protéger pour éviter d'affecter leurs yeux de la poussière soulevée et de la fumée le dôme de protection qui cernait Roxas et Vanitas se dissipa petit à petit, et les deux garçons furent surpris par cette disparition. La Foudre+ s'arrêta également, et tout parut se dérouler au ralenti. Le nuage de gaz s'évapora lentement, laissant la silhouette de Xehanort se dessiner progressivement, et chacun redoutait le pire, ayant peu confiance en leurs actions après tant d'acharnement inutile. Squall observa attentivement le sorcier une fois qu'il fut complètement visible : ce dernier, extrêmement meurtri, paraissait toutefois encore en état de se battre. Il se releva difficilement et titubait en marchant, mais il persistait à se mouvoir. Ses yeux, précédemment remplis de sournoiserie et de moquerie, étaient à présent marqués par la haine et la vengeance.

« C'est bientôt terminé. » annonça calmement Edea.

Elle fixa durant de longues secondes le corps affaibli de Xehanort, tandis que Snow se précipitait vers lui afin de finir définitivement le travail. Seulement, alors qu'il croyait que la victoire lui tendait les bras, le sorcier leva un bras et une traînée de poudre givrée naquit au bout de ses doigts, qui s'apparentaient à un Glacier sous une autre forme. L'adamantinéen stoppa brusquement sa course en apercevant ce sort, mais les particules glacées parvinrent jusqu'à lui et entrèrent en contact avec son bras. Dès lors, celui-ci commença à se geler petit à petit, arrachant ainsi quelques cris étouffés de la part de Snow et des autres personnes présentes, anéantissant soudainement toute attente de victoire. Vanille se précipita vers son ami pour vérifier l'état dans lequel il était, et observer l'avancée rapide du sort la fit frémir. Expressément, elle lança une Rafale sur Xehanort, mais la bourrasque ne fit pas plus d'effet qu'un Brasier éteint par un H2O. Lightning s'avança à son tour, gunblade brandie, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour agir et asséner le coup de grâce au sorcier, qui ne devrait certainement pas survivre à cette attaque. La jeune femme transperça l'abdomen du vieil homme à l'aide de son arme sans difficulté aucune, ce qui la surprit grandement. Elle ne pensait pas que son ennemi n'opposerait nulle résistance alors que précédemment il ne faisait qu'esquiver les assauts portés. De ce fait, le sang coula le long de la lame de Lightning, entachant le sol par la même occasion du liquide rouge l'expression de Xehanort se figea totalement, et aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Etait-il mort ? L'adamantinéenne retira violemment sa gunblade du corps du magicien noir et l'observa : il n'effectuait plus de mouvement et tomba lourdement au sol, répandant ainsi son sang encore plus.

Un silence pesant régnait à présent dans la salle. Personne n'osait bouger, pas même Vanitas qui craignait le pire. Aucun d'entre eux n'était certain que leur ennemi avait bel et bien succombé. Ce fut Edea qui brisa ce calme angoissant.

« Xehanort est mort, affirma-t-elle en esquissant un bref sourire.

- Il-Il est vraiment mort ? bégaya Snow, réalisant à peine la situation.

- C'est fini, tout peut rentrer dans l'ordre…, souffla Xigbar en fermant les yeux.

- Non ! interrompit Vanitas. Maître Xehanort ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement ! »

Vanitas se redressa vivement et brandit sa Keyblade, prêt à affronter à lui seul tous les combattants venant de Kingdom Fantasy. Comment avaient-ils pu tuer le sorcier à l'origine de sa naissance ? Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement attaché à Xehanort, il lui devait tout de même la vie. Cependant, personne n'était à ses côtés pour l'aider à vaincre ses ennemis, contrairement au camp adverse qui atteignait un nombre proche de dix. Roxas se leva à son tour et se planta devant le garçon de ténèbres, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant que Xehanort n'est plus ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous tuer, évidemment ! s'emporta Vanitas en serrant les poings.

- Alors que tu es seul face à nous tous ? » souligna Fang.

Edea s'approcha de Vanitas, ne craignant pas une attaque surprise de sa part. Elle leva son bras et instantanément un choc se produit dans la main droite du garçon, qui l'obligea à relâcher son arme. Il poussa un grognement en sentant les picotements que lui procuraient cette commotion, et il adressa un regard haineux à la sorcière. Celle-ci ignora le regard noir et se contenta de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait entrepris, sous l'étonnement des autres personnes. Elle traça dans l'air des lignes ressemblant à des symboles spécifiques, et un cercle de lumière apparut sous les pieds de Vanitas. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela, se demandant bien ce que l'épouse Kramer comptait faire en créant ainsi cet anneau. Il ne tarda pas à le savoir en sentant son énergie absorbée petit à petit, par une force inconnue dont il aurait bien pu se passer. Cet effet lui donnait le vertige, il n'arrivait plus à bouger et tout lui semblait divaguer, se transformer. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent, pour finalement s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Edea se décida à donner des explications, se doutant bien de l'incompréhension des autres.

« J'ai récupéré les ténèbres de Ventus, déclara-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Roxas, plein d'espoirs.

- Mais il faut vite retourner à Kingdom Fantasy, je crains ne pas pouvoir contenir les ténèbres assez longtemps, avertit Edea. Allons-y. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit en route, malgré les circonstances étonnantes de la situation. Xehanort et Ultimecia étaient morts les ténèbres de Ventus venaient d'être recueillies.

La bataille était finie.

* * *

(1) Mouais, le nom est pas terrible et le considérer comme le sort le plus puissant est moyen. xD

Je vous avoue qu'en fait, l'épilogue est d'ores et déjà écrit, mais j'aimerai attendre encore un peu avant d'afficher le statut "Terminée" à KF... ;)


	11. Epilogue

On arrive à l'épilogue... Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui m'ont lue et suivie sur cette fic !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Epilogue**

Quitter ce château s'avérait être un grand soulagement chez tout le monde. Personne n'imaginait pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé bien entendu, le corps d'Axel fut transporté jusqu'à l'académie, il devait être enterré convenablement. Seulement, aucun d'entre eux n'osait annoncer la nouvelle à Edge et à Rydia, deux personnes qui faisaient totalement confiance aux amis de leur fils… Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas fuir cette responsabilité même s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle dure à formuler et à prononcer.

Sur le chemin, Vanille se chargea du bras de Snow en annulant le sort de glace infligé. Provoquer sa fonte était la manière la plus simple à faire pour décongeler quelque chose, cela allait de soi. Xigbar essayait de repérer les autres groupes partis explorer la ville, mais la pénombre qui régnait sur Illusiopolis était bien trop épaisse pour distinguer quoi que ce soit à plus de dix mètres, malgré les importantes lumières qui émanaient des gratte-ciel et des autres bâtiments. Soupirant, il décida d'utiliser son téléphone portable pour joindre les autres professeurs partis en reconnaissance, notamment Cloud et Tina puisqu'il s'agissait principalement de leurs groupes qui s'occupaient des recherches. Le bruit incessant marquant l'absence de réponse de l'appareil rendait Xigbar nerveux, phénomène très rare pour une personne de son genre. Craignait-il qu'un quelconque incident soit arrivé aux deux troupes ? Il montrait pourtant très rarement ses sentiments, étrange… Peut-être qu'il considérait leur victoire bien trop facile, et que d'innombrables fal'Cies ou de Sans-cœurs se cachaient dans la cité ceux-ci s'étaient probablement attaqués aux unités de patrouilles, même si cette perspective était vivement non suggérée. Au bout de quelques instants d'attente de silence absolu, Xigbar put entendre le déclic d'une personne décrochant un appel, et immédiatement tous ses soucis se dissipèrent.

« _Xigbar ?_ appela la voix douce et sereine de Tina à l'autre bout de la communication.

- Ouais c'est moi, grommela le borgne. Vous en êtes où dans vos recherches ?

- _Tout s'est bien passé_, rassura la jeune femme, dont la voix paraissait joyeuse. _On a retrouvé Cid, et on s'apprêtait à retourner à l'académie. Il n'y a eu aucun problème de votre côté ?_

- Presque aucun, soupira Xigbar. On se retrouve tous à Kingdom Fantasy. »

Le professeur rangea son téléphone et se contenta d'informer ses coéquipiers que tout était rentré dans l'ordre du côté des recherches. Chacun acquiesça, espérant que tout était bel et bien fini, même si cela paraissait incroyable et complètement extraordinaire. Lightning précisa qu'il ne fallait pas perdre une minute de plus et elle entreprit d'ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres afin de retourner à l'établissement, avant de s'y engouffrer la première. Tout le monde la suivit, également pressé de quitter cet endroit lugubre et rempli de récents mauvais souvenirs, et le sauvetage de Ventus était prioritaire.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient le couloir, Snow, qui transportait le corps d'Axel, se raidissait de plus en plus à chaque nouveau pas. Il allait devoir faire face aux parents du défunt, et voir leurs visages déformés par la tristesse ne l'enchantait guère de plus, il s'inquiétait du sort de Serah : était-elle réellement redevenue humaine ? Ces deux pensées envahissaient tellement son esprit qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient regagné l'académie. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps au vu du ciel clairement obscurci par l'absence du soleil aucun nuage ne se présentait dans cet océan infini, laissant ainsi les étoiles et la lune briller fièrement au-dessus d'eux. Xigbar pria à tout le monde de se diriger vers le hall du bâtiment principal ainsi qu'aux salles communes, certainement les lieux où tous les élèves et professeurs s'étaient réfugiés en cas d'un nouvel assaut ennemi. Ils s'avancèrent donc précipitamment afin de rassurer tout l'établissement de l'absence de danger étant donné que la victoire venait tout juste d'être remportée.

Comme l'avait précisé le borgne, toute la communauté de Kingdom Fantasy se trouvait dans le hall, regroupée en plusieurs unités sûrement pour mieux agir si une attaque survenait. Le crissement qu'émit la lourde porte d'entrée fit taire toute l'assemblée, stupéfaite par l'arrivée des groupes partis en mission pour stopper les sorciers. Il y eut une vingtaine de secondes de silence durant lesquelles chacun dévisagea les membres de la légion de Xigbar. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, surpris par ce manque de réaction, mais en un sens il comprenait un peu leur choc. Puis, en voyant quelques professeurs s'approcher, un léger sourire naquit sur son visage, et il déclara avec assurance :

« C'est terminé. »

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'un torrent de cris de joie et d'acclamation lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Mêmes les adultes prenaient part à cette extase, probablement parce qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient pas certains de la réussite de cette mission ; de ce fait ils n'espéraient pas un retour aussi triomphal. Chacun se mit à les féliciter, à les remercier et à les complimenter, ce qui gêna quelques uns d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention, même si cela faisait toujours plaisir de ressentir la satisfaction des autres grâce à une action réalisée par soi-même.

Roxas pressa Edea pour qu'ils rejoignent la base militaire de Kingdom Fantasy, là où sa mère lui avait informé qu'elle mettrait Ventus en sécurité. Il ouvrit précipitamment un passage obscur en prévenant brièvement ses amis qu'il reviendrait dans quelques instants, puis s'enfonça dans le couloir suivi de la sorcière. Ils traversèrent rapidement le corridor et débouchèrent sur le hall d'entrée du bâtiment militaire, presque désert. Les soldats s'étaient certainement soit cachés dans les salles, soit mobilisés dans la bâtisse principale scolaire afin d'assurer la sécurité de celle-ci. Néanmoins, le Keyblader s'aventura dans les couloirs, en direction de l'infirmerie où se trouvait peut-être sa mère. Cette dernière restait communément dans cette pièce puisqu'elle pratiquait la magie blanche à la perfection, sa vocation était donc toute tracée. Edea suivit le blond en pensant également qu'ils trouveraient la jeune femme dans ce local, et quel soulagement eut-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient visé juste ! L'épouse Harvey, assise sur un lit, semblait pensive et hors de la réalité. Ce ne fut que lorsque son fils pénétra dans la salle qu'elle sortir de son état de torpeur, puis elle leva des yeux fatigués et remplis d'angoisse sur Roxas. Celui-ci prit une expression stupéfaite en voyant sa mère arborer un tel regard, mais il se reprit bien vite avant d'aller la voir pour lui apporter les récentes nouvelles.

« Maman, ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'abord par précaution.

Rosa hocha lentement la tête, laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle avait certainement dû beaucoup s'émouvoir et se tracasser elle tombait parfois malade à force de s'inquiéter. Son état actuel prouvait dans tous les cas ses précédentes heures d'attente insoutenable. Roxas réprima un sourire, et déclara :

« Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. On a récupéré les ténèbres de Ven. »

La mage blanche sursauta en entendant ces mots. Que venait-il de dire ? Les ténèbres de Ventus, ressaisies ? Cette simple phrase changea brusquement son humeur et un sourire radieux naquit sur son visage, heureuse de savoir que son fils allait pouvoir être sauvé. Elle avait tellement pensé que ce qu'elle demandait paraissait impossible qu'elle s'était mise à prier pour que l'opération réussisse. Elle se leva soudainement du lit et, aussi surprenant soit-il, demanda _calmement_ à ses deux interlocuteurs de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre où Ventus reposait. Roxas acquiesça vivement de la tête et suivit avec grand enthousiasme sa mère, heureux de pouvoir retrouver son jumeau pour le sortir de son coma. Edea esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en voyant toute la joie qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. Le sort du frère de ce dernier était entre ses mains, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant en ne parvenant plus à canaliser l'énergie des ténèbres de Vanitas.

Rosa passa plusieurs couloirs à travers la base militaire qui ressemblait presque à une espèce de labyrinthe si l'on ne connaissait pas le chemin. Roxas et Edea marchaient à la même allure qu'elle pour ne ralentir personne, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous excités à l'idée de revoir Ventus. Cette pensée les ravissait, et en moins de deux, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en acier, vraisemblablement rigide, grâce à laquelle on pouvait facilement deviner la sécurité de la salle. Rosa sortit une clé de la poche de sa veste et la glissa à l'intérieur de la serrure elle poussa ensuite le battant qui crissa fortement, et son mouvement prouvait sa lourdeur. La mage blanche fit signe aux deux autres d'entrer, et Roxas fut surpris de constater que son frère était tout simplement assis sur un trône planté au milieu de la pièce, qui d'ailleurs arborait uniquement des teintes claires et immaculées. La vision de ce lieu l'éblouit d'abord, mais il parvint à s'habituer rapidement à autant de luminosité, puis se dirigea vers Ventus. Celui-ci paraissait serein, comme s'il semblait simplement endormi – ce qui en soi n'était pas totalement faux. Edea s'approcha expressément du blond et apposa sa main sur sa tête, sans consulter auparavant la mère du garçon. Une lueur noirâtre s'illumina du bout de ses doigts, et durant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux membres de la famille Harvey observèrent la sorcière, une énergie sembla pénétrer en Ven. L'épouse Kramer ne donna aucune information durant son processus, se concentrant plutôt sur sa tâche, ne tenant pas à faire échouer la transmission des ténèbres dans son corps d'origine. Ce transfert ne se voyait pas à l'œil nu, aussi Roxas et Rosa se posèrent quelques questions quant à l'acte d'Edea, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce que la concernée ne réponde d'elle-même. Lorsque ce fut terminé, après cinq bonnes minutes, la sorcière retira lentement sa main de la tête de l'aîné des jumeaux, puis recula et adressa un sourire à la mage blanche. Cette dernière prit une expression stupéfaite, peu certaine du message que son interlocutrice voulait faire passer seulement ses doutes se levèrent quand elle entendit quelques gémissements de la part de Ventus, qui ouvraient difficilement les yeux. Roxas, la bouche ouverte, ne tenta aucun mouvement durant une dizaine de secondes, mais lorsque son frère parut bien éveillé et maître de sa conscience, il s'avança pour se planter devant lui.

« Hey, Ven. » salua-t-il simplement, dissimulant péniblement l'ombre d'un sourire.

L'autre garçon, se rendant à peine compte de son état, mit un certain temps avant de répondre à son frère. Un sourire se dessina faiblement sur ses lèvres également.

« Salut Rox', chuchota-t-il.

- Tu te sens comment ? demanda Roxas.

- Assez… bien. » répondit Ventus en agitant ses bras et ses jambes pour s'assurer de leur motricité.

Sans attendre une fraction de seconde de plus, Roxas se jeta sur son jumeau pour l'étreindre dans ses bras, bientôt suivi de Rosa. Ven fut déstabilisé par cette action soudaine, mais il partagea avec sa famille cet instant de retrouvailles, difficilement gagné sans aucun doute. Il s'excusa de son imprudence par rapport au fait qu'il avait caché sa nature de l'Cie, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû commettre. Roxas grogna en précisant que cela ne servait à rien de parler de tout cela, maintenant que tout était fini, ce qui fit rire son frère. Leur mère, sous l'effet de l'émotion, versa quelques larmes en sentant bien son fils bouger et parler, chose qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur depuis le début de la journée.

Ils passèrent un moment ainsi, blottis les uns contre les autres, à savourer le bonheur qui leur était autorisé après ces heures d'angoisse et de peur. En y réfléchissant bien, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils avaient découvert l'existence de la marque l'Cie de Ventus, mais cela semblait une éternité après avoir vécu autant de choses en une seule journée. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, Roxas sursauta et la réalité le rattrapa aussitôt : ils devaient immédiatement retourner au bâtiment principal pour annoncer la mort d'Axel à ses parents. Avec réticence et anxiété, il recula et bredouilla quelques mots pour signaler leur départ imminent, sans donner de précisions quant à cette précipitation. Il informa simplement à son jumeau et à sa mère qu'il s'agissait d'un événement à la fois très important et très douloureux pour qu'ils puissent encaisser le choc de la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas le courage à leur avouer de lui-même, car il était le principal facteur du décès de son ami, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner.

Une fois le couloir des ténèbres traversé, ils arpentèrent le hall d'entrée de la bâtisse principale, à la recherche des autres personnes ayant participé à la mission. Seulement, ils ne trouvèrent aucun d'entre eux dans la salle, ce qui s'avéra plutôt ennuyeux. Roxas s'enquit de demander à des élèves où se trouvaient le groupe d'adamantinéens, mais il fut vite coupé par une voix féminine qui lui était familière, et l'entendre lui procurait une sensation de joie.

« Roxas ! s'écria Xion avec enthousiasme, se précipitant vers le blond.

- Xion ! répliqua le jeune homme avec le même entrain. Il ne s'est rien passé durant notre absence ?

- Non, absolument rien, affirma-t-elle. Et vous ? Tout est bel et bien… fini ?

- Oui, mais…, hésita Roxas en détournant les yeux. Tu n'es pas partie avec les autres membres de l'unité ? »

La jeune fille répondit par la négative, et le Keyblader dut s'armer de courage pour annoncer à tout le monde que quelque chose de fâcheux était arrivé durant l'opération. Cette simple information fit déglutir certains, craignant le pire au vu du ton faible et grave de Roxas. Xion, les sourcils froncés et quelque peu surprise, montra néanmoins le chemin qu'avaient pris Xigbar et les autres, à savoir l'infirmerie du bâtiment principal. Décidément, tous se réfugiaient dans cette salle ! Ven secoua l'épaule de son frère afin de le sortir de ses songes, car il savait que dans des cas pareils, il était capable de rester dans le silence à ruminer toute sorte de choses très peu réjouissantes. Roxas acquiesça lentement de la tête et suivit son groupe, l'angoisse montant petit à petit en lui. Il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre avec Rydia et Edge, et même si Snow, Squall ou quelqu'un d'autre s'était déjà chargé d'annoncer la nouvelle, il lui fallait tout de même leur faire face.

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'infirmerie, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Ventus et Rosa semblèrent surpris du silence de mort qui y régnait. Dans la pièce se trouvaient pratiquement tous les membres du groupe de Xigbar, en plus du couple Geraldine. Que se passait-il donc ? Tout le monde affichait une mine dépitée et prête à verser des larmes. Roxas s'avança doucement, le cœur serré et la tête baissée il ne pouvait décemment pas affronter les yeux attristés des parents de son ami, et voir leur douleur lui faisait encore plus mal. Toutefois, il se devait au moins de leur présenter des excuses, et regarder une dernière fois l'adolescent qui fut Axel Geraldine.

Il passa devant Vanille et Linoa qui retenaient difficilement leurs pleurs, assises à côté de Squall et de Snow, puis près du corps allongé sur le lit se trouvait Hope ainsi que le couple Geraldine. Ni Xigbar ni Lightning n'étaient présents, et cela faciliterait peut-être la prise de parole du blond être entouré de trop de monde le rendait nerveux pour ce type de déclaration, surtout qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très important. Il lança un bref regard au magicien du même âge que lui, puis observa Rydia et Edge : l'invocatrice était en larmes, blottie contre le ninja qui menaçait de fondre en pleurs également. Cette vue resserra encore plus le cœur de Roxas. Il se pinça les lèvres, tremblant, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, et ses mots s'emmêlaient entre eux, de surcroît.

« … Je suis… désolé, parvint-t-il à prononcer au bout de quelques secondes, baissant de nouveau la tête. C'est de ma faute, ce qui est arrivé à Axel… Si j'avais été plus prudent, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé… »

Hope, les yeux humides, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de courage et de réconfort, l'incitant à continuer. Roxas remercia intérieurement le mage, même s'il ne saurait pas dire quoi d'autre en attendant la réponse de ses interlocuteurs. La nervosité recommença à le gagner, et sentir tous ces regards braqués sur lui ne rendaient pas la tâche plus facile. Heureusement pour lui, ou malheureusement, Edge se décida à prendre la parole malgré le fait que, tout comme le blond, il gardait la tête baissée.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? murmura-t-il, envahi d'une trop grande émotion pour pouvoir parler plus fort sans se laisser aller.

- Il m'a… protégé d'une attaque ennemie, expliqua Roxas, la gorge sèche.

- Dans ce cas, reprit le ninja en inspirant un bon coup, mon fils est mort en prouvant son courage et son rôle d'ami. »

Cette simple indication se voulait rassurante, mais Roxas ne pouvait pas ignorer la pointe de tristesse dans la voix d'Edge. Ne pas lui en vouloir paraissait tout bonnement impossible, alors le Keyblader s'excusa une nouvelle fois et quitta la salle, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère plus qu'insoutenable. Xion, Hope et Ven se hâtèrent de le rattraper, même si leur présence ne serait pas utile ou bienfaitrice. Seulement, Roxas était leur ami, ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner dans un tel moment, où il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires et être entouré de ses proches pour surmonter tout cela. Les autres personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie laissèrent les adolescents partir, puis Rosa et Edea se dirigèrent vers le couple Geraldine pour les soutenir et les rassurer. Ils en avaient bien besoin.

Roxas s'était assis sur les marches de l'entrée du bâtiment, la tête entre ses deux paumes de mains, pensif. La brise froide de la nuit qui soufflait sur son visage le rafraîchissait quelque peu, et il cherchant à décumuler tout le stress acquis depuis tout à l'heure. Seulement, cela ne changeait en aucun cas le fait qu'Axel était bel et bien mort, et rien qu'en y pensant le jeune homme se sentait inutile, comme un fardeau. Il soupira longuement, son cœur se resserrant toujours un peu plus au fil des secondes, puis se mit à fixer un point invisible, jusqu'à l'arrivée de son frère et de ses deux amis. Ven l'interpela et s'assit à côté de lui, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il était parti si brusquement, surtout que cette révélation semblait comme un cheveu sur la soupe pour lui… Savoir tout d'un coup que l'un de ses amis était mort paraissait irréel, totalement incroyable et tellement stupide ! Ce même ami, toujours présent dans les moments difficiles et souriant constamment… Ne plus jamais pouvoir le revoir.

« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, hein ? tenta-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Roxas en passant une main sur ses yeux. C'est vraiment de ma faute.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, intervint Hope avec calme. Personne n'a pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

- Hope a raison, renchérit Xion en s'asseyant à son tour auprès de son amant. Toutes les choses qui arrivent ne peuvent pas êtres vues à l'avance. »

Roxas avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce genre de discours… Avec Squall. Ce dernier lui avait calmement expliqué que les malheurs du monde étaient dus au destin, mais que l'on pouvait s'y opposer. Il ne comprenait pas totalement le sens de cette phrase, mais le soutien de ses amis le réconfortait quelque peu. Cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas se pardonner à lui-même, il s'agissait d'un acte tout bonnement impossible à exécuter. Ce serait oublier le sacrifice d'Axel et son existence, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu, et cela, il ne se le permettait pas.

« Je suis vraiment un boulet…, se lamenta Roxas en se levant. Je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres.

- Je pense aussi, approuva Hope en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire. Snow est parti chercher Serah dans le dortoir… pour filles. »

Chacun émit un léger rire en entendant cela, puis ils décidèrent tous de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Décidément, Snow agissait trop sous l'influence de l'émotion, et le fait de pénétrer dans un dortoir réservé aux filles ne l'arrêtait même pas. Le quatuor se rendit à ce même lieu, en croisant au passage le couple Geraldine qui semblait s'être quelque peu remis de leurs états. Il était certain que le nom de leur fils serait gravé dans la mémoire de tous, comme étant l'un des plus valeureux guerriers ayant sauvé les établissements de formation militaire de la destruction.

Lorsque les quatre amis arrivèrent devant la zone des chambres, ils purent distinctement entendre les cris de joie de l'adamantinéen blond, accompagné des réprimandes de Lightning ainsi que les plaintes d'une autre jeune fille, certainement Serah. Apparemment, tout était également rentré dans l'ordre de ce côté-ci… Ils jugèrent alors qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils entrent, d'autant plus qu'il restait encore une dernière chose à faire : le couple Kramer.

Soudain, les haut-parleurs de l'académie se mirent à grésiller, puis la voix forte et sévère de Xigbar s'en échappa pour donner quelques consignes.

« Que tout le monde regagne le hall d'entrée si ce n'est pas déjà fait, exigea-t-il. Il s'agit d'une affaire importe. Je répète, que tout le monde… »

Roxas fronça les sourcils, tout comme Hope, mais ils obéirent tout de même au professeur. Ven et Xion, n'étant pas au courant de l'intégralité de la mission, se contentèrent de hausser les épaules et de suivre leurs amis.

Ils s'empressèrent d'atteindre le lieu donné, et ils purent constater que les groupes de recherches dans la ville d'Illusiopolis étaient présents, en compagnie de Cid. Ce dernier paraissait extrêmement soucieux, des rides parcouraient le long de son front et son visage était crispé. Que se passait-il donc ? Si la réaction du proviseur semblait si grave, il s'agissait certainement du fait qu'il ne savait pas comment les élèves de Kingodm Fantasy le recevraient. Xigbar, arrivant en courant, s'assura que plus personne ne faisait d'aller-retour, et en conclut donc que tous les étudiants étaient présents. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se plaça au milieu de la pièce.

« Bien, commença-t-il. Je vous informe à tous encore une fois que la mission s'est déroulée avec succès : Ultimecia et Xehanort ne sont plus de ce monde. »

Chacun prit une expression réjouie, mais s'abstint de pousser des cris ou des gloussements afin de laisser le borgne continuer son discours, et ainsi ne pas l'interrompre.

« Toutefois, il reste un dernier détail à régler, poursuivit Xigbar. Le proviseur Cid Kramer se chargera lui-même d'en parler. »

Tout le monde observa le vieil homme, posté aux côtés de Xigbar. Edea se trouvait également là, soutenant son mari, en bien meilleure forme que lui. Cid inspira un grand bol d'air et échangea de place avec le professeur, puis comme à son habitude, plaça ses deux bras derrière le dos. Généralement souriant, cette fois-ci il n'arborait aucune expression de gaieté, au contraire même il semblait s'apprêter à annoncer une nouvelle affligeante.

« Tout d'abord, je dois vous présenter mes excuses, précisa-t-il avec une pointe de remords. C'est moi qui ai causé toute cette pagaille au sein de l'académie. Aussi, je ne me sens plus apte à la diriger après ce que j'ai fait. »

Personne n'eut de réaction spéciale en entendant cela, attendant impatiemment où est-ce que le directeur voulait en venir.

« De ce fait, je démissionne et laisse ma place au professeur Xigbar, qui a su mener à la perfection les unités militaires, déclara-t-il en esquissant un bref sourire. Je sais qu'il peut me succéder. »

Un silence de mort régna durant quelques instants, avant que chacun ne se mette à murmurer des messes basses. D'un côté, le départ soudain du directeur les choquait, mais de l'autre, en sachant qu'il était l'auteur de ces problèmes, cela ne paraissait pas surprenant… Seulement, savoir qu'il s'agissait de Xigbar le prochain proviseur s'avérait rassurant et un bon choix il était le professeur le plus connu de l'académie et tout le monde connaissait ses manières et son caractère.

L'absence de réaction apparente fit sourire Cid. Il était évident que les élèves ne sachent plus vraiment quoi penser après tous ces événements. Edea avait donné son accord pour qu'ils partent tous les deux de l'académie pour ainsi éviter tout autre ennui qu'ils pourraient éventuellement causer. A présent que l'annonce venait d'être faite, ils pouvaient quitter les lieux l'esprit tranquille d'autant plus que le proviseur aurait bientôt l'âge de partir à la retraite. L'établissement scolaire, même s'il s'agissait de leur fondation, ne pouvait décemment plus être administré par un couple qui avait failli le renverser. Changer de directeur s'avérait être le meilleur choix possible dans ces conditions.

La stabilité était vraiment revenue à Kingdom Fantasy.

* * *

**CINQ ANS PLUS TARD**

« Recommence.

- Mets-toi à ma place ! Je ne peux pas aussi bien manier la Keyblade que toi ! »

Roxas esquissa un sourire en voyant la mine renfrognée de sa petite amie, celle-ci ayant les bras croisés et le regard fuyant. Décidément, elle ne cesserait jamais de se conduire comme une petite fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit apparaître ses deux Keyblades sans aucune difficulté, puis d'un mouvement brusque et puissant, il détruisit les deux cibles accrochées sur un arbre en moins de dix secondes. Toutes ces années d'entraînement et d'expérience lui avaient permis de maîtriser ses deux armes et de les faire apparaître à sa guise, même s'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de patience et d'acharnement. Xion soupira et matérialisa de nouveau sa Chaîne Royale pour renouveler l'exercice malgré tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas acquis suffisamment de pratique pour porter de coups fatals avec sa clé géante.

« Bon, je dois avouer qu'en fait, tu serais vraiment mieux en tant que mage que combattante, confia Roxas avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Comme si c'était seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ! soupira Xion.

- Hé, les tourtereaux ! les héla une voix familière. On doit se rendre au bureau de Xigbar ! »

Les deux interpelés tournèrent vivement leur tête en direction de l'origine de la voix, et aperçurent Ventus arriver à la hâte. Toujours aussi dynamique et insouciant, son comportement n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années.

« C'est pour… euh…, hésita Ven une fois arrivé à leur niveau. Un truc sur nos études je crois.

- A propos de nos études ? s'étonna Roxas. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous dire sur ça ?

- Je sais pas, c'est bien pour ça que je vous demande de venir ! » s'exclama l'aîné des jumeaux.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Ventus les entraîna par le bras pour les emmener chez leur proviseur qui mena jusque là le parfait rôle du directeur.

Ils étaient tous les trois en deuxième année d'études pour devenir Seed. L'unité militaire ne les intéressait pas tellement, et exécuter des missions pour aider les personnes dans le besoin les satisfaisait plus. De plus, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé cinq ans auparavant, le fait d'apporter de l'aide leur paraissait très important, d'autant plus que depuis deux ans, le nombre de promus au rang de Seed avait considérablement baissé. Xigbar lui-même ignorait pourquoi, mais tant qu'il restait encore quelques élèves voulant accéder à ce statut, il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau de Xigbar, Ven frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Le borgne se trouvait derrière le bureau, en train de remplir quelques dossiers. Il pria aux trois étudiants de s'approcher en grommelant et posa son stylo pour se consacrer à eux.

« Bon, je vous ai demandé de venir pour savoir si vous voulez continuer dans les études de Seed, déclara-t-il d'office.

- Comment ça ? demanda Xion, penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Pour certains élèves, il est encore temps de changer de voie, expliqua d'abord Xigbar. Dans votre cas, votre passage dans les unités militaires pourrait s'avérer intéressant, comme pour pas mal d'autres adolescents à qui j'ai proposé ça. Donc je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresse, surtout que vous deux, les jumeaux Harvey, je trouve que vous serez bien plus utiles à l'armée qu'aux mercenaires d'élite. »

Cette proposition soudaine leur paraissait incongrue. Pourquoi changer d'études à un tel moment ? Une année et demi de spécialisation s'était déjà écoulée, ils se voyaient mal d'entrer dans une autre classe enseignant d'autres méthodes et de formation. Le proviseur leur laissa quelques instants pour réfléchir, et même quelques jours s'il le fallait. Cependant, Xion refusa catégoriquement, préférant venir directement en aide aux personnes en difficulté plutôt que d'entrer dans l'armée Roxas et Ventus répondirent la même chose. Xigbar haussa les épaules et leur confia qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une obligation à suivre, mais d'une simple proposition. Il leur permit de se retirer, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. L'adulte soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, pensif : les événements de la lutte contre les sorciers avaient beaucoup marqué l'esprit de ces adolescents, et il en connaissait la cause principale…

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans la cour, Roxas s'excusa auprès de son groupe et partit en quatrième vitesse vers le portail de l'académie. Les deux autres savaient où est-ce qu'il comptait aller, aussi ils ne le suivirent pas pour le laisser seul. Ven haussa les épaules et proposa à Xion d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. La jeune fille accepta, et elle commença à le taquiner en rappelant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de petite amie, ce qui eut pour effet de l'embarrasser assez fortement.

Roxas passa le portail et se dirigea vers la petite cour qui juxtaposait l'académie, qui s'avérait être un cimetière. Depuis ces cinq années, ce lieu avait été aménagé afin d'enterrer les victimes du conflit qui avait opposé les sorciers et Kingdom Fantasy. Le Keyblader s'y rendait une fois par semaine pour se recueillir sur la tombe d'Axel, dont il s'en occupait aussi bien que le couple Geraldine. Ce dernier n'ayant parfois pas le temps de s'y rendre, Roxas les remplaçait. Il s'agenouilla devant la pierre et sortit de sa poche un sachet transparent contenant une étrange glace bleutée. Il la posa en face de la sépulture et sourit de manière amusée.

« _Glace à l'eau de mer, mec_, déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme. C'est ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que tu m'as fait goûter cette glace. »

Roxas s'assura que rien ne traînait autour de la tombe de son ami défunt, puis se leva sans pour autant partir. Il regarda les autres pierres tombales dans le cimetière, et savoir que cinq anciens troisièmes or y étaient enterrés le rendait toujours aussi mal à l'aise malgré toutes ces années. Il adressa un dernier regard à celle d'Axel et tourna les talons, regagnant l'académie. Il allait bientôt passer les examens pour passer dans la prochaine classe d'études de Seed, il ne fallait pas qu'il manque un seul entraînement pour accroître ses capacités. Il espérait que Hope, parti dans les études militaires de la garde civile, réussisse ses cours pratiques sans trop de difficulté, étant donné qu'il était plutôt spécialisé dans la magie qu'au combat avec des armes. Mais le connaissant, le cadet des jumeaux Harvey n'avait pas à s'en faire son ami avait prit pour exemple Lightning qui ne relâchait son travail pour rien au monde et était brillamment devenue un soldat de la garde civile, tout comme Snow. Fang et Vanille devinrent d'excellentes Seeds Squall et les autres personnes constituant l'ancien groupe de troisièmes or étaient à l'avant-dernière année de leurs études adamantinéennes. Tout le monde avait trouvé leur voie et ne comptait pas l'abandonner.

Roxas était rassuré d'être ainsi entouré, entre son frère, sa petite amie, ses amis ainsi que des modèles à suivre il ne pouvait décemment pas échouer là où les autres en étaient arrivés à bout. Tous s'entraidaient mutuellement lorsque quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, et personne ne rechignait la tâche. Ils passaient les bons moments ensemble, tout comme les plus mauvais rien ne pouvait détruire une amitié aussi forte qui s'était construire lors d'une bataille qui faillit faire bien plus de dégâts.

Tout comme la glace qui fondait doucement au creux de la pierre, la tristesse et la quiétude s'évaporaient lentement mais sûrement, laissant les blessures du passé le temps de cicatriser.

* * *

******THE END.**

Oui, oui, le chapitre se termine comme ça... xD Je ne sais pas si ça fait bâclé, insensé ou improbable, mais en tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'ai essayé de garder l'ambiance un peu angst de la fic jusqu'au bout, ainsi que l'état choqué des personnages. N'hésitez pas à commenter cet épilogue ! ^^

On se retrouve dans les OS, et peut-être même dans mes autres fics, qui sait ? ;)

Merci encore une fois à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont lue ! y_y


End file.
